All in One Sky
by Silver W. King
Summary: Yesterday life was normal. Today Issei discovered that the supernatural is real and its much crazier than he could have ever imagined. On the other hand, becoming the Harem King doesn't seem that far-fetched after all. Now if he could just survive the deviant antics of a certain white haired catgirl first. "Oh please forgive me my porn." Said Issei as he saw them burn to ash.
1. Vol 1: The Beggar Princess - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD. This will be the only time I write this in this story.

=x=

 **All in One Sky**

 **Volume 1:** _The Beggar Princess_

Part 1

There are certain irritating tasks that befell all rulers, even for one of the Four Great Satans, rulers of the Underworld.

Sirzechs Lucifer wasn't normally one to conform to stereotype, but on occasion even he would curse paperwork. Doubly so, for being the only responsible ruler out of the four.

Ajuka tended to focus on his inventions than his job. Falbium considered being lazy an achievement. And Serafall was too busy being a Magical Girl to be a Satan.

And as for him, well, being called "the Satan, the Devils will end with" behind some closed doors isn't exactly endearing. It was a damnably seething title.

 _Just because I care about...Hmph, I wonder how many of our subjects take a bit of time a day, to mentally scream in horror at realizing that "yes, these are our leaders"._

A sardonic smile tugged at his cheeks.

Sirzechs returned to the stack of papers on his desk. He had reached the Annual Assessment Reports for Devils living in the Human World. It was a performance monitoring report to show the Devils' activities, what they have been up to and how many contracts they made for the year. The reports also helped in the ranking of said Devils.

With a bit of deliberation, Sirzechs raised the pile, took the last paper and placed it down. He took a deep breath and read through it.

Sirzechs put down the piece of paper, and sighed as he leaned back on his chair to contemplate. A small part of him had hoped that the result for this report, would have been different this time.

"No change, Lord Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs turned to the speaker. The silver haired woman in the maid outfit, was his wife and holder of Queen Piece, Grayfia Lucifuge. As always, during his work hours she treated him formally, even if they were alone. He would argue that point with her but he knew he would lose anyways. He tried before.

"No, it seems like it's...as expected," said Sirzechs as he glances back at the report. "The number of encounters with Stray Devils are also, annoyingly high."

"Yet they were all promptly handled." Grayfia said to reassure him.

"Even so," Sirzechs gazed far away, lost in a old memory. "A part of me wonders if I had made the right decision."

Grayfia moved to stay by her King. Breaking decorum, she rested her hands on his shoulder. "You did," Grayfia told him, even she had her kinder moments. "You gave your sister the strength to follow her dreams."

"Yes," he said. "Now I hope those dreams do not damn her."

The Annual Assessment Report was for Sirzechs's little sister, Rias Gremory. The report held many pieces of data about the outgoings of the Gremory Heir since she started living in the Human World for the past two years, yet the one line that was the source of all problems was:

 _ **Total Number of Human Contracts:**_ _1_

Sirzechs gave the report another look, before putting it down with a sigh. "Well," he began in a carefree tone, as he stretched his muscles from sitting for too long. "The rest of these aren't that interesting, so I think it's time for a break."

The Great Satan moved to get up, and the hand on his shoulder placing the lightest pressure stopped him. "Please get back to work, Lord Sirzechs." His Queen said in a soft voice.

"Why?" He said lazily to her. "As the Satan, I don't have to work, if I don't want to."

"Because my lord," She began with a coy smile. "Our shared rule: I do not work if you don't."

Sirzechs sighed dramatically. "So, I do not get to taste you delightful cooking? Your revitalizing tea? What about our son? You would not work for him?"

"Millicas will always get his meals on time, my lord. Either by my hands or one of the maids I trained. But as for you, my lord, only I'm allowed to handle your meals. I, well, I might 'forget'." Her smile had a knowing look, of one who held all the cards.

"And why are only you are allowed to make my meals?" He played at whining. It is not like an assassin could really get to him with poison through such a method.

"Because, only I get to hold that power over you, my lord."

"Tyrant," he mockingly cried out.

Grayfia hide her amusement, before her eyes took a gentler look. "Although I might 'forget' for myself as well. After all, it is a shared rule." She calmly added.

Sirzechs looked into his wife's eyes. They always held the same message. "Keep going."

"Very well." He let out a large breath. He grasped her hand on his shoulder with his own and kissed it. "I suppose I would be a poor husband to starve my wife. Truly, I married a most devious serpent."

Grayfia stepped back, bowed and moved to make tea for her King. "By your leave, my lord." Her retreating back hiding her small smile.

Sirzechs watched her leave with a content glow in his chest. As she closed the door behind her, he rolled his shoulders, gave a last look to the report on Rias and went back to his work.

 _Let this year will be a quiet one. Surely there can be moments of peace between each storm, right?_

* * *

For one Hyoudou Issei, today had been the greatest day of his life.

He, a proud pervert whose parents have given up on him ever providing them grandchildren, had gotten a girlfriend. Not only that, but a cute and lovely one. They had just went on their first date together, and Issei had pulled out all the stops.

The theme park, movies, lunch, photo booth. The whole nine-yards. It was the perfect date, and it was ending at the perfect spot. At sunset in the Hikari Garden. A great park ─ and couples spot ─ that looks near magical at sunrise or sunset.

 _And now this date is about to reach its best moment._ He thought excitingly.

His girlfriend, the beautiful black silk haired Amano Yuuma, had lead him to the fountain at the center of the park, and made a request. It was...

 _The End of the Date Kiss-_

"Would you die for me?" Said Yuuma's enchanting voice.

Issei could feel his thoughts crashing to a stop. _What?_

"Wha- What did you say Yuuma-chan?" Surely he heard wrong. "Sorry, could you repeat that? I thought you said something silly like-"

"Would you die for me?" She said again, with a cruel glint entering her eyes.

"Tha, that's not a good joke, Yuuma-chan." Issei tried to play off her question casually, yet couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

Suddenly, black feathered wings sprouted from Yuuma's back, her clothes were torn to shreds and reformed as latex bikini from an S&M collection, finishing the look with fetish black boots.

Before him stood his girlfriend, looking like a sexy angel of death. Issei couldn't help but be scared and turned on at the same time. Thankfully, his self preservation had kicked into higher gear ─ barely ─ than his lust, and he stood on guard.

"I had fun today, like playing house with a child." She raised her arm to the side and light gathered to form a spear in her hand. "But it's time for you to die. You are a threat to us and can't be allowed−

"Hai, hai, hai! Excu~se me, Miss Fallen Angel, but I'll have to ask you to not do that."

Suddenly a cheerful voice cut through this dreadful scene.

Both Issei and "Yuuma" turned to see a teenage girl, waving at them with a wide smile and twigs in her hair. Actually no, it wasn't her hair, but a blond wig that hadn't fully hide her red hair, as there were a few scarlet lines still visible. Also small bits of her clothes were torn from running through the bushes.

The girl was Rias Gremory. Renounced school idol in Kuoh Academy, President of the mysterious Occult Research Club whose membership is exclusive, and secretly a Devil. The girl was known for her aloof and gentle demeanor, and for her habit of keeping her eyes in a closed expression she was known as "The Shy Jewel Onee-sama". While no one had actually seen her eyes, most would say they are probably as pretty as gems.

Her closed eyes usually showed her as detached while giving her an odd feeling of tender wisdom from older years. Now however, her wide smile with her closed eyes, made her seem jolly and carefree. In fact, the ways her eyes crinkled at the edges just seemed to add to her devil may care look.

"...Senpai? What, I mean, umm, hair...?" Issei struggled to react to his bizarre situation before pointing to his senpai's hair. His image of her idol self was slowly crumbling in his mind.

"Oh! _Thank you~_ , Hyoudou-kun." She said, with the words "Thank you" in English , as she brushed off the twigs and straightened her wig to face "Yuuma".

The Fallen Angel, "Yuuma", finally shook herself from the odd arrival, and gritted her teeth in annoyance, as she addressed the new disturbance. "I don't know who the hell you are, little Devil. You look weak, a Stray maybe?" She said tauntingly. "I don't have time to deal with you. Lucky for you I'm busy, but if you don't get out of the way, I'll kill you too." Said "Yuuma" with a sneer as she focused again on Issei.

"Oh that just won't do Miss Fallen Angel. Relationships don't work like that. You can't kill your boyfriend at the first mistake. Even if he is a boob obsessed pervert." Issei felt like he was struck with Rias's words. "You need to talk these things out, and explain your feelings. Besides this is the first date, he couldn't have cheated already."

Issei immediately look up at that comment. "I never would have cheated on Yuuma-chan!" He said hotly.

"Well can't you think of anything you did during the date? There has to be a reason she's going yandere on you?" Rias turned to the boy.

"Of course not! I was the perfect gentleman. Well, I did look at her Oppai a few times, but I was very gentlemanly about it!" The pervert courageously admitted.

The Fallen Angel looked at the two in front of her in confusion, from the conversation's derail, before her annoyance with this situation rose up.

"Would you two idiots _shut up_? You honestly think I give a damn about this human!"

"Y-yuuma-chan," Issei said hesitantly, as he stepped back. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"You know, you don't have to be shy about it. While the tsundere act is cute, you have to know when to be honest-"

"Enough!" The black haired girl cut off Rias, as she leveled her spear toward Issei. "There was never a relationship. I simply pulled him out here to kill him. The rest of this so-called 'date' was just for my amusement." She smiled cruelly as she saw Issei's hurt look. She felt glee at his misery.

"So, your intentions along was just to kill him. That's it? No love, nothing?" Rias cocked her head, her lips holding a crooked smile.

"YES! Now, you? Shut up. And you?" she brought her arm back. "Can die!"

The Spear of Light was thrown at Issei. It was in front of him in an instant, and Issei almost began to see his life flash before his eye when...

 _SLAM!_

Faster than either human or Fallen could follow, Rias had appeared before Issei with the Spear of Light embedded in a tree nearby. Rias's fist was smoking from the impact and her movement had torn the wig away from her.

"Huh? Red hair?" The Fallen said as the gears started turning in her head. She know of only one Devil with blood red hair in his area. Her eyes widened in recognition as the energy was till now was suppressed was open to her.

She had thought it was just some random Low Class Devil that she can deal with later on. Now that "Yuuma" could feel her energy, along with her hair, she could identify her. The High Class Devil, Heir of the Gremory Devil Family and whose territory was Kuoh City.

"The Gremory Heiress," The Fallen said with an annoyed growl. She hadn't intended to attract the attention of the Devil of this territory. _Hell, how the fuck did she even find me?_ "Yuuma" had made sure to hide who she was till just before the moment she planned to do the deed, so she could lure the human away from any eyes.

"Why yes, nice to meet you~. Now, since it seems you are here to cause trouble, I would like for you to leave."

"Ha, as if!" "Yuuma" smirked at the Gremory Devil's word. It seems she was either a pacifist or maybe a weakling coward. "Either way, I'll get what I want. Even if I have to go through-"

 _CRACK-BOOM!_

The Fallen felt the demonic energy in the air. Before she could act lightning slammed in the space front of her, and its power and resulting explosion threw her back.

"My, you are quiet the impolite Fallen, aren't you?"

From the treeline to the left appear a black hair maiden, in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She was Himejima Akeno, the other idol of Kuoh Academy, Vice-President of the Occult Research Club, and Rias's close friend. She was also a Devil, and one with power over lightning.

Usually, her calm nature makes her seem like a Yamato Nadeshiko, but now her gentle smile was replaced with an annoyed one, of someone having to restrain their urge to commit violence. Her eyes held a cruel glint for the Fallen as her hand sparked with electricity.

"Wow, is she really so arrogant that she thought, she could beat Rias-onee-sama, nyan?"

From the treeline to the right, a short petite girl with white hair and cat ears, walked out. The cheerful catgirl was Toujou Koneko, seen by many at Kuoh Academy as the School Mascot for her sheer adorableness and spunk.

"Dammit," the Fallen Angel found herself seething. As much as she wanted to make them pay for getting in her way, she knew she was outmatched. With a sore loser's quip of "I won't forget this!" She quickly turned and flew away.

"Well, it looks like this is over." Akeno said as she turned off the magical sparks, relaxed her shoulders, and dusted herself off. "Rias, your hand is smoking."

And indeed, Rias's hand was still letting out smoke from when she deflected the spear earlier. The Gremory heir blew on it, the skin of her hand appearing quite reddened.

"Honestly, why would you directly parry it without magical coating?"

"Just building resistance Akeno." Rias remarked continuing to blow on her hand.

"That is _not_ how it works, and you know that." Chided Akeno.

"You never know, Akeno. Gasper!" Rias broke off from the conversation, and turned to wave to the top of nearby trees. "Did you get all of that?"

"Squeak, squeak!"

Issei let out a gasp as he followed Rias's line of sight, to see a group of bats nest at the top of the tree. They became visible, turning back to their natural color of black and grey, after being camouflaged like chameleons.

 _...Are they holding a video camera?_ Issei thought incredulously.

"Mnyaaa, I'm sleepy." Koneko began rubbing her eyes out.

Her downed ears gave her an adorable expression that Issei, in any other time would have exclaimed "Moe!" about.

"Yes, I suppose today has been long. Honestly, three Strays in one day? That has to be some sort of record." Rias mused as her held her chin.

"Yes, almost lucky, the last one was near here." Said Akeno, as she began to move and check on Koneko.

"True. In a way that throws of the theory of this being a cor-"

"What is going on!?" Issei finally shouted, unable to simply surge off or process these random shocking events anymore. "What, what was that with Yuuma-chan? Why did she gain stripper ─ although awesome ─ clothing and wings? Fallen Angels? Devils? Catgirl!" He gestured to Koneko.

"Nyan~" She yawned.

"Okay, you have to admit, that's adorable." Said Rias.

"True," Issei nodded sagely, "But again, what's going on? Why did Yuuma-chan change? Why, why...Why were you wearing a wig!?" He shouted, at his wits' ends.

"It was on sale." Rias said quickly, as she went and took back the downed wig in her hands. "Besides, you never know when you might need a good wig."

"Like when!?"

"Like for example when I need-"

"Ah-hem!" The devolving argument was thankfully interrupted by Akeno's loud cough.

"Perhaps, we should have this discussion in a much calmer setting."

* * *

Kuoh Academy is a prestigious school, well known for many reasons: Its history of successful and well-educated female graduates, its high standards and difficult entry requirements even after becoming co-ed, and of course, its ability to help all its students pursue their creative or athletic talents. Kuoh Academy was fully capable to funding tens of clubs and supplying them with the best equipment and learning environment.

The Occult Research Club held such prestige of its own that it had an entire building all to itself. Why it was even away from the normal school facilities, giving it that "mysterious old school building" feel to it. In the face of this exotic presence Issei could only say:

"This...is a shed." He said, from his place on one of the two couches as he looked around the place. "A large one true but...it looked like a giant building from the outside. Why isn't it a giant building inside too? What happened to the giant building?" He gestured to his surroundings in confusion.

The shed was surprisingly well furnished inside. The place seemed divided into three parts. At the right were the tv, gaming console, and other entertainment materials, as well as some chairs. In the middle was Rias's desk, chair, two couches, and a table between said couches. Then to the left there seemed to be a very large wardrobe with sliding door, next to a closet.

There was a large window behind Rias's chair, with smaller ones to the side, and ones next to the entrance door. Next to the entrance door on the right and near the "living room" area was a small kitchen area.

All in all, it felt like a homely 2DK, but not what one would expect from the infamous, and supposedly well funded Occult Research Club.

"Budget cuts," said Rias. She was sitting in her large office chair, her elbows on the desk, her fingers interlocked and her head resting on them. Still holding to her cheerful, closed-eyed, near cat smile. Like the actual catgirl who was sitting on the opposing couch enjoying baked goods, tea and scones.

"It's...gone." Said Akeno, as she was making tea for everyone. Although she seemed to have passed the number of people who would require the drinks.

 _Why did she make ten cups?_ Issei thought in confusion.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" He watch as she gave him one cup, another for Koneko, two for herself and the rest for Rias. _Why is Rias-senpai getting six cups of tea?_

Rias took one cup, brought it to her lips. "Hmm," she took in the brew's fragrance, elegantly enjoyed a small sip, then down the whole thing.

 _That's not how you drink tea!_

"Budget cuts," said Rias as she placed down the cup and took the next one.

"We had to...down size the club's facility a bit due to a few...financial incidents." Akeno seemed lost in her thoughts. A bit pale and wide eye, like remembering something horrible. Quickly that look was gone.

 _...I'm imaging it._

"Budget cuts," Rias nodded.

 _Wait, how did she get to her fourth cup!?_

"How can 'budget cuts' cause you to sell so much of the old club building? And why doesn't it look the same outside?"

"The outside is an illusion, as it would be difficult to explain where the old building went. As for said 'budget cuts', well, our president," Akeno gave Rias a deadly smile. "Has some exuberant spending habits, thus we were forced to take some desperate measures−" Akeno had grabbed one of the tea set's forks and slammed it where Rias's hand was heading, which was to her own second tea cup.

 _She's done!_ Issei saw that all of Rias's tea cups were empty.

"A-Akeno," Rias gave a hurtful cry at the seemingly act of betrayal, as she held her hand to her ─ _wonderful!_ ─ chest.

"Riassss," Akeno drew out the word, flashing her a wide full teeth smile. "Unlike you, I need this to calm down and relax. Don't touch my tea."

"Mynyaah~" Koneko let out a loud sigh as she finish her tea. "Akeno-onee-sama's tea is the best. It's refreshing, has perfect temperature, tastes de~liciou~sss, cures status effect and give plus ten to stamina and fatigue resistance."

 _IT'S AN RPG DRINK!?_ Issei wanted to shout.

"You have been spending too much time with Gasper, Koneko-chan." Said Akeno in a motherly way, with her hand resting on her cheek.

On the other room, was the last member of the Occult Research Club. An odd, err, "beauty" that confused many students at Kuoh Academy and made not a few of them question their sexuality.

Gasper Vladi.

A boy who had such an impact on the student body that he received hundreds of love letters from girls _and_ boys. Although, he always seemed to vanish before anyone could receive an answer. His presence was such a controversy that the school elected to build him his own bathroom, rather than deal with the potential fallout of having him choose which gender bathroom to enter.

He's also an honorary member of the Cosplay Club and the Drama Club. Why his role as Juliet in the famous Shakespeare play was...moving. In many ways.

Currently, this infamous school...idol? was playing videogames in a cardboard box. As in, a literal cardboard box. He was following the conversation, while playing his game.

Issei however decided not to focus on the lovely boy, as Gasper's shy blush upon being caught looking at them, had made Issei feel uncomfortable and asking himself questions he would rather shoot down than think too deeply about.

Whether Gasper falls under the Law of Oppai, to be admired and groped, is not something he would like an answer to, thankyouverymuch.

"Indeed." Said Rias as she drank her tea. Issei quickly focused back on the gorgeous redhead.

 _Wait, what?_

Issei blinked at this oddity. Didn't Rias finish her tea? He looked around for a bit, ─ _maybe there was an extra cup?_ ─ before shrugging it off. It wasn't the weirdest thing he saw today. He raised his cup to his lips...

 _What the?_

To find it empty.

"Rias," Akeno said. "Don't use high level magic for childish tasks."

Rias drank Issei's rightful brew with a pout.

Issei however, rather than focus on this humorous exchange, focused on the important detail.

 _Right. Magic. Of course, with everything else that happened._ Issei found his thoughts turning to Yuuma and what had transpired. His head lowered in contemplation _Why did you want to kill me, Yuuma-chan? Didn't you like me? Did I make you happy?_

Noticing their guest's frown, the President and Vice-President straighten themselves.

"I..." Issei began, raising his head. "Gremory-senpai, everyone...can you please explain to me, what's going on?"

"Yes," Rias said, her tone lower than its usual octave, showing a more caring side to the scarlet colored Devil. "I suppose you are owed some answer, Hyoudou-kun. It is time I introduced who we are, and what you have gotten yourself into." Rias's voice turned serious.

Akeno and Koneko moved to stand behind Rias on either side of her. Gasper paused his game and left his box to stand next to Koneko.

Rias took on the Gendo Pose once more, and spoke in a firm voice.

"Hyoudou Issei, I would like to introduce ourselves. I am Rias Gremory."

"I am Himejima Akeno."

"Toujou Koneko, nyan~"

"G-Gasper...Vladi."

 _Stop blushing like that!_

"We are the Occult Research Club and all of us are.."

At once all the member of the Occult Club sprang big bat-like leathery wings from their backs. Except Gasper. He cutely and frustratingly enough had little bat wings.

"Succubi!"

Issei's eyes widen in surprise and eminent joy.

All standing club members stumbled in their place.

"...Even Gasper." He asked after a moment.

"Especially Gasper!"

"Eeeeeh!" Shouted said boy in surprise, hugging himself embarrassed, in a very adorable way.

"Isn't he a boy?"

"He's the exception that proves the rule."

Akeno proceeded to facepalm before stopping and moving to the table in from of the club president's desk that held her second cup of tea. She downed it in one shot.

"Okay, now that I don't have a headache anymore. Rias," She gave her friend and Club President a stern look. "Hyoudou-kun deserves an explanation, stop playing around and act responsible."

"Awww," said two let down voices.

"Akeno~, you spoil sport."

"So...you're not Succubi?"

Both Rias and Issei pouted in disappointment.

On the side Koneko quietly snickered, while Gasper was still blushing in mortification, but watching the scene. All four club members pulled back their wings, vanishing them.

"Someone has to be," Akeno then turned to Issei. "Do you know that the earliest depictions of Succubi were monsters that tricked men, and then killed and ate them?"

"But..." Issei look deep in thought for a moment. "What if it had been a ruse? Something people who were against Succubi came up with, to scare guys off during those old times. Like the Church?" He hypothesized. "Or angry housewives?" He added after reflecting.

The group was quiet in impressed surprise. Who would have thought Issei could have been this insightful? Or maybe that was because the subject has to do with alluring buxom women?

Rias pointed at Issei as she looked at Akeno. "He's a genius," her voice was calm and sagely.

"Isn't it because he's a pervert, nyan?" Issei wasn't sure whether to wince or to d'aww at her cuteness. "Or maybe he's a genius in perversion?"

"Eh?" Gasper said joining the conversation. His voice held an allure that almost made Issei believe him being a succubus, regardless of what Akeno said. "You can be a genius in being a pervert?"

"Well, dear Gasper, I believe-"

"We are not getting off topic again."

"Akenooo~" Rias pouted. She looked straight at her Vice-President, trying to weaken her Anti-Fun aura through sheer persistent grumpy adorableness. Sadly Akeno was an expert in her friend's tactics, and thus Rias was forced to be responsible.

"...Okay." Rias said after a defeated sigh. "Hyoudou-kun."

"Hai!" Issei answered like soldier being called to attention.

"The truth is we are Devils." Rias said in dull voice. Then she stopped, waiting to see Issei's reaction-

"Ahem," Akeno coughed.

"And no, we don't take people's souls." Rias internally cursed, having her fun taken away again. Issei's reaction would have been so amusing.

"Oh...okay," said Issei, as she tried processing what he heard.

"A-hem!" Akeno coughed again.

"Oh! Except Gasper. He's a Vampire." Rias said with her usual energy this time.

"Oooh!" Issei looked at Gasper in surprise, which just caused the effeminate boy to blush at the attention. "So which parts of myths about you are real? Since I'm pretty sure you don't sparkle."

"Ah, I..." Gasper hesitated a bit, before he found his words. "Well, the drinking of blood is real, and we get some power from it, Pu...normal Vampires need it to survive. Also yeah, sunlight is bad for normal Vampires."

"Oh, that must suck not being able to walk in the da- Wait a minute, I saw you around in campus, walking in the sunlight just fine."

Gasper had a wistful look. "I'm Half-Vampire, so I don't have problem with the sun, or even need to drink blood that often."

"Ah, lucky," Gasper winced at that comment, although Issei didn't notice. "Wait, Gremory-senpai was talking to some bats at the park?" Issei left the question open for the crossdressing Vampire.

"Ah, that was me. It's a Vampire ability to be able to turn into bats. Some can even turn into fog, but I never managed that." His voice became lower as he described his deficiency.

"Don't worry Gasper," encouraged Rias. "We'll get right on that when we have some free time."

"Onee-sama," the petite Vampire responded in awed adoration.

"Ne, Onee-sama," said Koneko. "My feet are starting to get numb, can we sit down now?"

"No, Koneko, we are not done expositioning yet."

Akeno and Gasper let out an exasperated sigh.

"Wait," As Issei looked, he noticed the club members were still standing all this time, strategically behind Rias on either side. "Have you seriously been letting them stand all this time, just for dramatic effect?"

"Of course!" Rias exclaimed proudly.

 _She didn't even deny it!_

"Then," Issei gained the club's attention again. "If you guys are Devils, and Gasper is a Vampire," he quickly added the last part. "Does that mean there are Angels, and...Fallen Angels," he said, remembering the term Rias first used to describe "Yuuma-chan".

"Yes, that...is the heart of the matter, isn't it?" Rias said with an apologetic smile at Issei's situation.

And so Rias told him.

About the Three Factions. Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils.

About the Great War, and what it cost all three races.

About the Biblical God's gift to mankind, how it inspired legends, and why he was targeted.

The Sacred Gears.

"I see, I...have a Sacred Gear. How does anyone, you, Yuuma-cha- ...Yuuma, or anyone know that I have it?"

"Well, there are multiple ways. A spell to detect what type of Sacred Gear you have, although that's usually used after it is confirmed someone has a Sacred Gear, or the spell user had a hunch or was astronomically luck when using it on a random person. There are people with exceptional supernatural sensing ability. And then it could be because the Sacred Gear itself was special." Akeno answered him. She and Koneko stop going along with Rias's dramatic flair, and sat on the opposing couch from Issei, while Gasper returned to his box. Rias was predictably pouting at this betrayal.

"The Sacred Gear itself is special?" Asked Issei.

"Yes, some Sacred Gears have powerful beasts sealed within them, and as such cause their user to, at times, have said beast's aura or characteristic." Replied Akeno.

"So what you're saying is...I smell?"

"Yep, of dragon, nyan."

"...I see." _All of this happened because I smell..._

"Yes, Issei," Issei looked at Rias, feeling that she might oddly, have an inkling of his thoughts. "If you don't take showers daily, you will-"

"It is not something that normal people can smell Issei." Akeno cut her off. "It is something that a person with supernatural senses can feel about you. Even then, that Fallen needed to be close in order to confirm, if the 'aura' of a dragon was coming from you or not."

"I see." _Thank god, that's one thing not to worry about. I made sure to shower this morning._

"If you want to remove the smell, I personally suggest-"

"Rias," Akeno drew out her friend's name, like a mother scolding a child.

"So," Issei tried to drive the conversation away from Rias and Akeno arguing. Also because he was getting excited at the idea that he might have superpowers. "How do I use this Sacred Gear? Is there a special method? Do I meditate?"

"Alright," Rias stood up with enthusiasm and a large grin. "Here is what you do."

"Rias," Akeno warned her from mischief.

"This is going to be the most difficult thing you do in your life." And Rias promptly ignored her.

Issei found himself standing up facing Rias, matching her energy. "Yes, ma'am!"

Akeno sighed, knowing that there are times, even she can't contain Rias's antics. Koneko and Gasper looked on in excited amusement and curiosity respectively.

"Tell me Hyoudou Issei, what is your passion?" Rias asked with a voice that promised glory.

"Oppai!" Issei unashamedly replied with determination.

"What do you dream and yearn for?"

"Oppai!"

"What lies in your heart?"

"What is this stupidity?" Akeno muttered quietly.

 _"Oppai!"_

"Then call for it Issei! Imagine it and call for with all your will! The Oppai that will bounce the heavens!" Rias thrust her hand, pointing up to the sky.

"OOOOOOAAAAAHHH!" Issei followed Rias's motion. Imagining them with all his might. The Oppai. The Perfect Oppai. The balance of tender softness, and firm hardness. The Oppai that face the harshness of life, yet remain delicate and firm, as a supporting beam for the hopeless. The Oppai that could engulf a man in the sweetest of hugs, and give them a safe place they could truly call home.

He cried out for it from the bottom of his heart and for his powerful desire, it manifested.

His Sacred Gear of course, not the boobs.

[Huh, wha's happen'in?...]

For a moment, Issei thought he heard a drowsy voice, but he ignored it as his imagination for the transformation that unfolded.

Emerald light burst from his left hand, illuminating the clubroom in its extraordinary glow. A red gauntlet materialized on Issei's left arm from motes of red light. It held a green gem placed on the back of his hand. The gauntlet covered Issei's left arm up to his forearm, with curved yellow spikes coming out near the end, on both sides of his forearm.

"Woah, is that what being manly is like?" Gasper muttered in awed speculation.

"Nyaahahahaha, that's the dumbest power awakening ever!" Koneko clutched her sides in laugher, while kicking her legs in the air.

"Is that.." Akeno lowered her face into her hand. "I really wonder what the past Boosted Gear users would think, if they could see this right now."

"Akeno~" Rias shouted with a whiny scowl. "I'm the one doing the dramatic announcements around here." And with that she turned to face Issei with a "surprised" look on her face. "Impossible! Is it truly? The Sacred Gear spoken of in legend. One of the Thirteen Longinus, the-"

"Boosted Gear." Issei said with a smile.

The room grew quiet.

Gasper stared on attentively. Koneko covered her snickers, and Akeno held a small smile.

Rias had a deep frown that smile made her look like a grumpy cat. She raised her hand one digit up. "One."

"Eh?"

"You get one Unpleasantness Point for stealing my moment. Gain three and it means War." Issei could feel the capitalization of the word. Rias promptly went to her chair and sat down grumbling.

"Umm...?" Issei looked around for help. Koneko simply looked on in amusement, Gasper just kept watch and...Akeno was apparently giving him a thumbs up. He found himself smiling a bit. He didn't mean to interrupt Rias, although admittedly her pouty face was cute.

Akeno coughed gaining his attention again. "Anyways, allow me to explain what that Sacred Gear you have is. It is called Boosted Gear; it allows the user to double their power indefinitely every ten seconds as long as their body can handle that power. It is one of the Thirteen Longinus. Tools that have the power to even slay Gods when mastered. I believe it's also said to have the spirit of a famous Dragon housed within it. No wonder the Fallen Angels viewed you as a threat."

"I see." Issei looked at his left hand, examining the gauntlet in detail. Suddenly it occurred to him that he can just walk around with it. "Um, how do I turn it off? Errr, make this thing go away?"

"Just think of it as returning to your body, or disappearing."

"Huh," _Is it that simple?_ With just a bit of concentration like finding a button at the back of his mind, he mentally clicked it, and the Sacred Gear dispersed into light and disappeared, returning to where it previously resided. "Huh, talk about user friendly," he muttered. He then turned to Akeno as another intrigue the dawned on him. "So, they knew I had this Boosted Gear and wanted to take me out?"

"I would say they probably thought you had a potentially strong Sacred Gear, but not a Longinus, otherwise they wouldn't have deployed only one Fallen Angel to kill you, as they would have wanted to make sure to not leave a body for any Devil that chanced to find and revive you."

"Revive?" Issei jaw dropped in surprise at this new knowledge. _Devils can bring back someone from_ death _?_

"Rias," Akeno looked to her President, as it was her responsibility to explain this part. She kept staring at Rias unrelenting. Rias at first was ignoring the conversation and looking to the side. The stare kept pounding at her, until Rias found herself looking back at Akeno who continued her stare unflinchingly.

"Oh okay, okay." Rias finally said after finding herself beginning to sweat. "Fine then, Hyoudou Issei, allow me to tell you about the Devils' Peerage."

She told him how the Devils developed a method to repopulate their numbers. The Evil Piece and how they worked, and most importantly how they worked in relation to reviving someone.

"So you can bring back someone from the dead, but only if they died recently. That's...wow, that pretty amazing. Even with a time limit, giving someone a second chance like that awesome. Also," Issei gained a wide perverted grin. "It's like having your own personal harem."

Rias had a grin, she open her mouth.

"Make that joke and you will have no tea for a week!"

Rias closed her mouth with a whine.

Issei found himself chuckling at the exchange, and then quieted down to gather his thoughts. Today had been...really, really long. It was a roller coaster of the most bizarre events of his life. His girlfriend tried to kill him, he discovered that the supernatural was real, and that he had a legendary item that in game terms would be "the most hax and unfair thing ever".

At this point he couldn't help but think "what do I do now?"

"Well," Issei looked up to see Rias answering him. Looks like he said that last thought out loud. "I would say you earned a good night sleep. You look like you need it. Koneko-chan, please escort Hyoudou-kun back to his home, and take care of any bugger that bothers you guys." Rias surprisingly had a kind understanding look to her, rather than her goofy carefree one.

Issei look at the windows behind Rias to see that the sky had become dark already. _I didn't even notice the club room's lights turn on._

"Also," Akeno moved and brought out some paper strips from her pocket.

"Koneko, put these around Hyoudou-kun's house." She handed Koneko the paper strips and then turned to Issei. "They will form a protective barrier against anyone with ill intentions toward you or your family. It wouldn't hold them forever, but it will send us a warning signal of an attack and buy you more than enough time for us to arrive and help."

"I see," Issei gulp at the news. "Will, will my house, or, or my parents be attacked?"

"The Fallen Angels wouldn't want too much attention put on their actions, so they will mostly focus on you. Also with that 'Yuuma' girl's failure they aren't likely to attack you anytime soon, seeing how _we_ responded the first time."

"Oh," Issei released a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. Thank you for everything. Gremory-senpai, everyone." He bowed to all the club members in turn. "Devils are really different from what I would have expected from the stories." He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Again, thank you for everything," he bowed once more.

"Hyoudou-kun." Issei raised his head, as the red haired Devil addressed him. "You can just call me by my first name, since I hope we'll be friends from now on." Said Rias with a wide smile.

"Same here, Hyoudou-kun." Added Akeno with a gentle smile of her own.

"Uh, um..." Issei turned to the quiet member of the group. "S-s...same here, senpai."

 _Would you please stop being so cute!?_

"Ah, I see." Issei found himself blushing at being accepted by two hotties, and Gasper. "You can all me Issei then, although my friends call me Ise."

"Very well Issei-kun."

"Get home safe."

"...Bye bye."

"Well then," Koneko began headed to the door. "Let's get you home nyan." She said with a fist pump in the air.

"So, Koneko-ch-"

"Not a chance pervert! It's Koneko-san or sama, nyahahaha." Koneko opened the door.

"Ugh!" Issei felt like he was physically hit by her rejection. "Fine, Koneko-san."

"I prefer 'sama'," Koneko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Err, sama?"

That discussion continued for a while long after Issei closed the clubroom door and left with Koneko.

"A Longinus Wielder, huh. Of all the things..." Akeno contemplated on where this development will lead.

"Gasper," Rias now focused on the young Vampire. "Do you have the footage?"

"Ah, yes." Gasper retrieved the camera from his box and brought it to the redhead. "I made sure to get everything clearly and with good audio quality."

Rias opened the side screen of the video camera and played the scene in the forest.

 _"Enough! There was never a relationship. I simply pulled him out here to kill him. The rest of this so-called 'date' was just for my amusement."_

 _"So, your intentions along was just to kill him. That's it? No love, nothing?"_

 _"YES! Now, you? Shut up. And you? Can die!"_

Rias stopped the video and closed the screen with a smile. "Great, now Akeno make several copies of that. Gasper, you did great today. Thank you again for helping."

"It's nothing, senpai." Gasper blushed at the praise, but still gave an appreciative smile. "It's fun, other than training or games, I feel like I'm not doing enough stuff." He said, looking down.

"Gasper," he looked up to see Rias had moved from her seat and was standing in front of him. Hands on her hip, bent down to meet his eyes. Then she ruffled his hair.

"Senpai!" He deflected her hand, unable to hide the hint of a smile.

"No frowning in this club room." She stood back up, hand cross with confidence brimming from her. "You don't need to do anything, Gasper. Just being a friend is enough. You already helped me out a lot, and when the time comes that you feel ready to return." Her tone became gentler. "Then we'll go with you and back you up just the same."

"Thanks, senpai!" Gasper couldn't help beaming.

Akeno found herself smiling at the exchange. "So," she began as she examined the footage herself, and prepared to leave for her task. "Should I expect Issei-kun to join our club in the future?"

"Well," Rias moved back to her chair, throwing her weight upon it while Gasper returned to his game. "Maybe. I can't exactly predict the future, nor can I expect to be able to protect him twenty four seven. Should he agree to it, I will train him so that he can protect himself and his family, maybe even have him as part of our patrol group. Who knows, if that works out and word spreads that a Dragon is guarding Kuoh City, maybe that will deter some of the less dumb Stray Devils. The reputation of a Dragon would definitely be seen as scarier than the 'Lowest Ranked Devil in History', wouldn't you say?" Rias said with amusement.

"I see," the black haired Devil nodded. "And if he just wants a normal life?"

"I'll try to appeal to his sense of adventure, and if his answer is still no? Well, we have been looking after this place just fine for the past two years, I think we can manage." Rias replied nonchalantly.

"And if he wants to be a Devil to get a harem?"

That got Rias's attention as she held a faraway look, really contemplating the possibility. "I guess he'll be joining the Student Council." Said Rias with a nod.

Akeno held a melancholic expression.

"Rias, having the Wielder of the Boosted Gear as part of your Peerage will definitely-"

"Principles!" Rias sharply cut off her friend. "Are called that because we don't get to drop them whenever they become inconvenient to us, Akeno. I'm not going to change my policy on recruiting, even if it's the Red Dragon Emperor."

Akeno slumped her shoulders and let out a sigh, having already expected Rias's answer.

"Alright then, I'll go and make copies of this." Akeno held up the video camera. "What about you? What're your plans?"

"I," Rias stood up, "Am going to meet my bestest bestie." Rias throw her hands in the air, as she held her wide grin.

"May she rest in peace." Akeno place her hand on her chest in morning.

"Sona-chan's not dead!"

"No, but I expect that stroke to happen any day now."

"Hmph," Rias pouted and crossed her arms. "You're my Queen, stop teasing me, and being a general killjoy!"

"Are you going to act like a grown up anytime soon?"

"Never!"

"Well, there's your answer." Akeno turned on her heels, and began to walk away. "Oh by the way, we are almost out of tea leaves. Thought you should know before we actually run out." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hmph, I'll get her back for that." Rias muttered before she turned to the effeminate bloodsucker. "Gasper, I'm going to Sona-chan's, want to come with? Tomoe-chan might be there."

The young Vampire thought about it for a while before he shook his head. "No, I'll wait for Koneko-chan. We had a few quests to finish together."

"Eh!?" Rias gasped in surprised. "Aren't you gonna wait for me? I thought we're taking down the Lich King together?" Rias looked like someone killed her puppy.

"Not for WoW, we have a League campaign that we have been doing."

"And you didn't invite me?"

Truly betrayal stung deep.

"You were busy senpai."

"Ugh," Rias looked to the side.

"How about the next one?" Gasper pushed his attempted to cheer his senior.

"Alright," Rias nodded firmly. "Next time then. Bye, Gasper!" Rias waved wildly as she left.

Gasper thought of the eccentricities of his friends. The past year and a half had been one of anxiety, excitement, fear, exertion and even content. He had found a family that accepted and supported him, and even got to walk in the daylight without as much difficulty as he used to.

"Bye, senpai."

Maybe...maybe one day he'll go back home to fix things.

For now, he turned his game back on.

 _Time to become the new Dracula! MUWAHAHAHAHA- God that's embarrassing._


	2. Vol 1: The Beggar Princess - Part 2

Part 2

"Toujou-chan?"

"No."

"Koneko-chuwan?"

"No."

"Koneko-chama?"

"Hmm, no."

"Koneko-kun?"

"You're only one year older than me, nyan."

"Koneko-tan?"

"Do you like having balls?"

"YES, MA'AM!" Issei shouted as he covered his groin in fear and imagined pain.

For the ten minutes he had been arguing with the young catlike Devil, about which form of address to use for her. Along the way, she had decided that "Koneko-san" was boring, and demanded that Issei only calls her "Koneko-sama" for allowing him to talk to her. He's been trying to convince her to change that, but so far no such luck.

"Look, I'm just not calling you with 'sama', Koneko-san." Issei said, in his attempt at an "authority tone".

Koneko held up her fist to him with a sly look. "Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

Issei narrowed his eyes at the challenge. He rolled back his sleeve and readied his good arm.

"I'll have you know, I was the champion of this game in elementary school."

"I'm sure every elementary kid shakes at the mentions of your name at schoolyard games."

"Hah! You may joke now but by the end of this, you'll be call _me_ 'Issei-sama'."

Koneko gave a mocking grin.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" They said at once.

Five minutes later.

"Be-best t-twenty one out of nineteen." Issei said near tears. The champion of Isaku Elementary School, beaten by his kouhai. "Y-you're cheating! You have to be. You haven't been even looking for the past three games."

"No one likes a sore loser, nyan."

"But come on, I didn't win even once. No one is that good or lucky."

"That's because I was cheating."

"You just said you didn't!" He cried out.

"No," Koneko began in a condescending tone. "I said you're being a sore loser. I never said I wasn't cheating. I have supersenses, I can tell what move you will make before you make them."

"What! How is that fair?"

"You're the one who challenged a Devil thinking their normal abilities are the same as a human, nyan. Making assumptions like that come back and land you on the rear." Koneko continued on her way, with a satisfied smile and giving a sagely nod to what she just said.

"Fine, fine. Lesson learned." Issei gave a long sigh, realizing he underestimated the petite catgirl, thinking the game he was familiar with would be an easy win.

"Now let's hear it." Koneko cocked her head in Issei's direction, a smug smile on her face.

Mumble, mumble.

"Louder, Issei-chaaaan."

"I am your humble servant, Koneko-sama." He said in a resided tone.

"Aaaand~?"

"And..." Issei started tearing up. "And per your orders I, I... I will not look, say or do anything perverted," he actually began sniffing from his runny nose. "FOR A WHOLE WEEK!"

And then Issei broke down crying.

He should have quit the game while Koneko's only demand was adding the "sama" suffix to her name. Now, he must call her that as well as give up his passion for a week. He even agree to burn his current porn magazines. He had been a fool to accept those terms. Truly, she's an Evil Devil that preyed on his innocence.

"Nyahahahahaha!"

"Witch! Demon! Devil!" He cursed her with all his resentment and on coming frustrations.

"Of course, I'm a Devil. Fear me mortal, I came to take your porno mags away, nyahahahaha!"

"DAAAAAMN YOOOU!" Issei shouted to the heavens. Tear ran down his face at the injustice of the world. _Why? Why did this happen to me? Why do my beloved Oppai have to be stolen from me? Why must this suffering be allowed? Grandfather in heaven, I despair for Oppai have failed me. God is dead. GOD IS DEAD!_

"Toujou Koneko," Issei pointed with loathly at his new nemesis. "Know that you will pay for today's transgressions. My porn will be avenged, you hear me. AVENGED!"

"WOULD YOU FUCKING SHUT UP, YOU WEIRD ASS KID!"

The owner of a nearby apartment shouted at them. Issei, red faced, quickly took Koneko's hand and ran on their way.

"Nyahahahahahaha!"

Later on as the duo entered Issei's neighborhood and headed toward his home, found his curiosity springing up again.

"So, what's being a Devil like? If there is no soul-sucking or anything like that, and you go to school, and probably get a job after graduation, is there a difference between that and normal humans?"

"Hmm, there isn't much of a difference if you think about in a general sense, nyan." Koneko place a hand on her chin, in deep thought as she looked toward the night sky. She could make out some of the stars past the light pollution of the city lights. "We have our own society, culture, history, and wars, just like humans. Physical-wise we are stronger, but affected by light, so weak Devils will feel sluggish in the day. We age slower once we hit our prime, even then our lifespan are pretty long nyan."

"Really, how much?" _Well they can't live that much longer, right? Three hundred to five hundred years probably, maybe a thousand for the higher classes._

"Well, a Low Class Devil lifespan on average of five thousand years." Said Koneko as a feel mischief came to her again.

"F-f-five _thousand!_ " He cried out.

"Yep, and you double that for each class up."

"H-how many classes are there?" Issei asked with awed curiosity.

"Well, you can ask Onee-sama about the titles and jobs of each class. There are Low Class Devils, Mid Class Devil, High Class Devils, and finally Ultimate Class Devils. Buuut~"

For some reason Issei began to feel dread from the look in Koneko's eyes.

"You shouldn't let looks fool you. Some High Class Devils can use their powers to change their appearance, so no matter how old they are, they can look as young as they like."

Issei stopped in his tracks. His eyes widen as realization set in.

"S-say, Koneko-ch- Err, sama. Which class is Rias-senp-"

"High Class Devil. Can't be able to have your own Peerage without it." Her grin was now full blown.

"Oh...And how old...?"

Koneko kept her grin and continued walking.

"H-hey, hey! Koneko! Koneko-sama! Beautiful, lovely and awesome Koneko-sama, what is it? How old is senpai?" Issei pleaded.

"Nyehehehehe..." Koneko started shaking in mirth from Issei's reactions.

" _Are the Oppai real or not!?_ " Issei cried out, desperate for the truth.

"Hahahahahahaha!" She guffawed in laughter.

* * *

It started as buzz. Like a fly coming toward you from far away, and you are not sure if it's here yet or not.

They are supposed to be a premonition. A sign that Sitri Sona had gotten used to, that meant something...annoying was on its way. She didn't always catch this sign, either because she was busy with something else, didn't listen fast enough, or because she was simply tired of a long day of coordinating with Rias to trap and bind five different Stray Devil till the order for their disposal had arrived.

 _I swear those Barons and Counts had to have been working together to give so many conflicting orders._

The five Stray Devils didn't enter Kuoh City at the same time. One Baron gave the order to kill another Devil that had yet to enter the city. A Count sent the kill order for one that had been captured, but didn't do so right away, so they had to keep it contained while dealing with others till the order came.

Then there were the two Barons, each of whom gave the order to kill one of twin Stray Devils, but no they didn't give clear enough details to know which twin, till both kill orders were given. Until then, they had to deal with two Stray Devils with Bishop pieces that could supplement and empower one another.

 _And of course all five had to be Mid Class Devils, with two nearing High Class, that were all "mistakenly" reported as Low Class._

Sona gritted her teeth in memory of the first encounter. It's not like she expected them to be weak, or for one or two to be "mislabeled" but all?

 _They will all pay for this. Someday, they will._

Her Peerage took care of two of the five, while Rias and her Peerage dealt with the rest.

 _At least we now know who else wants to screw us over._

While Stray Devil hunt are pretty straight forward, Rias "surprisingly" tended to get the political cases. A Devil that might have someone in a high position, or one who held an important secret, or simply one who is well connected. They couldn't kill them haphazardly, lest they end up facing charges and court order to "killing an innocent and important Peerage member whom we absolved".

It was all pure bullshit but they had to deal with it. And of course Rias being the ever vigilant and high moral holder that she is, she wouldn't simply let Stray Devils run around in her territory lest they harm someone. No she instantly act on them, so there wasn't even a chance of those Stray Devils preying on anyone.

It was a good prerogative. It showed that Rias is a good governor and it sent a strong message that her area isn't one, anyone with ill intentions or inherit danger can walk into without severe consequences.

 _Doesn't mean that having to deal with all these irritating "games" aren't a pain in the ass._

Another frustrating thing was how all the kill order were forwarded to Sona, thus Rias couldn't act without Sona's consent. Unofficially, all it took was a phone call, or a communication spell to Rias. Officially, she needed to write an entire report to each and every single Lord or Lady on why she had asked another Devil and their Peerage to help with a task assigned to her.

 _Sallos. Naberius. Berith. You fuckers, now along with the others, are added to my shit list. When I become Head of the Sitri Family, I swear I'll-_

The buzzing was there again. It felt familiar, like it meant something. Something that she had to do. Something that-

Her instincts screamed at her. She could hear the beginnings of an echo of music in the distance.

 _Oh, FUCK NO!_

On Sona's desk, to the far right was a large red button. It is one that is hidden by weak illusions, as it was meant to be invisible for normal people. Sona instantly slammed her hand on it, activating her security and "Anti-Rias" systems.

It was late and all the student had went home, she was sure of it. While the trap doors, magic seals, summoned monsters, and other mechanics wouldn't stand a full powered blast from the Power of Destruction Rias had, long ago Sona got Rias to promise to never use it during these exchanges between them.

Thus if Rias was beaten or stopped in her tracks, she would leave Sona alone, and come to her with whatever problem she had the next day. In the morning. When all the students were there, and Rias cannot ask for favor that was too big and too crazy, and Sona could have a break after a long day without Rias's nagging her.

While all of this might seem excessive, Sona really didn't want to deal with Rias at the moment.

 _Seriously, how is she_ not _tired after today! We had to hold some of those Devils in seals for twenty hours._

They had to rotate shifts, make excuses at school, and even use illusions for some meetings. For the whole student council, plus the Occult Club to be absent on the same day would have been far too suspicious, especially that it had happened last week. And Rias unaccommodatingly didn't like using hypnosis on humans unless it can't be helped.

 _Please, please, please fail this time. I know the security system isn't completely fixed from last time, but please fail. I need some peace and quiet, and to finish these reports, so they would be handed by morning._

The music was actually becoming more audible now, words couldn't be distinguished but it was clear that something was playing. Also explosions started sounding out in the distance.

Sona looked at the panel in front of her to see where Rias had reached and what systems were active. She looked up the magic gate in front outside of her office door. She could divert all the power to it, but Rias would then just speed past everything, since nothing would stall her. But if she kept the systems up, the door would take too long to close, and power was being drained for those security systems.

 _Dammit, why did I give my Peerage the day off? Oh yeah, there were all exhausted, on their last leg, and this was Saji's first Stray Devil hunt, and he needs to adjust to how difficult and dangerous it is._

Rias had made it quarter of the way through. Sona was tired. She honestly wanted to sleep. Rias would just nag or throw something at her with her endless energy, and try to bring her into whatever shenanigans that would last all day, that she simply can't deal with right now.

Sona took manual control of the security systems.

She started directing the attack, using feints and delays to throw Rias off while the magic gate started to go down. She fed its activation the minimum energy while focusing the rest on stalling Rias.

She didn't use the illusions. Rias would simply be able to tell by the magical energy that they are not there. Throwing objects within illusions was also useless since Rias doesn't even use her eyes.

 _Freaking senjutsu bullshit._

What Sona could do however, was confuse Rias's magical senses while creating a roadblock. She made the trap doors and secret guns and cannons attack her while she brought one wall down to block her paths.

Predictably Rias evades the guns and cannons, gathered directed magical into her fist and broke through the wall, only to see the floor leading up to Sona's office was removed, and what was left was a deep pit with teleportation seal filling the bottom. Instantly, Rias spread her bat wings and took to the air.

Sona smirked.

The floor was returned, and then it, the walls and ceiling were charged with lightning magic, while a laser grid manually controlled by Sona was fired from those walls, floor and ceiling.

Rias quickly set to flying and maneuvering through the crazy targeting laser. These ones were like the movies, met to set off the alarm, but strong enough to cut through steel. Rias of course didn't focus on her durability, but her speed, and poured her demonic energy into her wings.

While Sona controlled and maneuvered the laser grid with one hand, with the other she was giving instructions to the rest of the systems down the path of Rias, to create a gravity field. She needed to stall Rias with the laser grid till it was finished.

 _Gravity Field Completion: 30 %_

Rias flew, twisted, backtracked, and speed in all direction to make it through the laser grid.

 _Gravity Field Completion: 53 %_

Rias had made it quarter of the way down, before she instantly stopped in midair. All the lasers pointed to her before Sona realized her mistake.

 _Shit!_

Rias forced all her demonic energy to move to the side, and through a narrow opening in the lasers from where they were hitting. However she wasn't unharmed. Some of the laser torn through her bits of her clothes, one went through her nicked her arm, and one went through her hair lighting it on fire.

 _Gravity Field Completion: 78 %_

"Come on!" Sona shouted urgently. " Come on! Come on! Come on! _Come on!_ "

Rias made it halfway through the laser grid. The music was louder.

 _Gravity Field Completion: 97 %_

"GOOD ENOUGH!" Sona quickly dropped a wall at the end of the laser grid and turned it off, diverting its power to the magic gate.

Rias instantly crossed that space, reach the wall with a wide grin and her fist ready.

 _POW!_

She tore right through the wall and Sona's office was in sight with a gate lit with many seal slowly coming down.

"Too bad, Sona-chan!"

Rias flew forward. Sona was despairing, and oddly beginning to make out the lyrics to the music she had been hearing.

 _"I'm gonna shoot you down, yeah yeah"_

But then the lovely words appeared on Sona's monitor.

 _Gravity Field Completion: 100 %_

"YES!"

"Ugh!" Rias dropped to the ground, unable to keep herself flying. Quickly she diverted her energy from her wings ─ which she dissolved magic into her ─ and focused on strengthening her body to withstand the field's effect.

Rias started running forward, her goal in sight.

Sona left one last trump card. It was either that, or focus on speeding up the magical gate. She didn't think the gravity field alone would have stopped Rias.

 _Click._

"Eh?" Rias looked down on what she stepped on.

The gravity field was also filled with randomly moving mines

 _BOOM!_

Sona sat back and let herself sink into her chair. She did everything she could. There was nothing else to do.

The music grew closer and so did the explosions.

 _"I'm gonna get you down, down down down down_

 _Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down,_

 _Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down_

 _I'm gonna shoot to thrill"_

The last defense, the remade and improved magic gate was half way down, its mechanisms were slow from the last time it was broken.

 _Dammit, why did the magic gate take so long to repair? It wasn't even repaired right. Dammit, dammit dammit!_

The music got louder.

 _"Play to kill"_

The magic gate was almost closed.

 _YES! She didn't make-_

Sona's elated thoughts were broken as the door to her office were blasted open by a magic force, and just before the magic gate could close down, Rias burst into the room with a powerslide, and stopped with her hands pointing in the air, and her head down.

 _"SHOOT! TO! THRIIIIIILL!"_

Rias brought her hand down, holding an air guitar, and throwing her hand down at the last note.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She raised her head shouting her gratitude to the "masses". The sound of people "woahing" was actually heard in the background.

Sona simply let herself stay sunk in her chair. She lost her peace and quiet. Again.

She looked at Rias to see that bits of her clothes were ripped and stained, along with a cut on her arm that was starting to heal. Oh, and her hair was on fire.

It was a consolation at least.

"Rias, your hair's on fire." Sona said in a calm manner and not in any way trying to rub it in.

"I know, it's awesome!"

 _And there goes that feeling of glee._ Sona frowned grumpily.

"I'm thinking of making a part of my super mode's look." Rias got up and went to grab a chair.

"You don't have a super mode." Sona said lazily.

"I can dream, can't I?"

"And I'm here to crush your dream. Also douse your hair now before you end up smoking up the room." Sona was beginning to feel sleepy. She had used the last of her energy to deal with Rias's arrival and simply wanted to meet the sandman now.

"Alright, alright." Rias used a quick water spell to extinguish the fire. Parts of her head were now bald, eventually they would heal and regrow hair. Rias placed a chair in front of Sona's desk and sat down with a sigh. "That was fun, right Sona?"

"Hm." _Maybe if I answer her with hums and sighs she'll leave._ It was a weak hope.

"But wow, today was a real mayhem. First that call about the Stray Devil sighting which were in the completely wrong place, then there was..." Rias began babbling on.

 _Oh Maou-sama, she isn't gonna stop!_

Seeing that the only thing she can do to get her much deserved rest was to make Rias get to the point of her visit, Sona sat up, shook herself awake and interrupted her. "Do you have to add insult to injury?"

"I've never insulted you, Sona-chan!" Rias immediately said aghast.

"Really? So using wind magic to play a soundtrack and people cheering in the area around you, while evading or destroying my security measures, showing that you are treating this whole thing as a play exercise isn't an insult?"

"You mean the whole 'traps and death lasers' isn't just a little game between us?" Said Rias in genuinely stunned at this revelation.

Sona sighed as she massaged her temples.

"Rias just...what do you want now? I already sent the monthly funds to your account the other day, and I'm pretty sure there is nothing urgent for you to come here. And no! I am not up to snorkeling, race driving, videogaming, karaoke, or whatever else that popped into your head." Sona said in tired exasperation.

"I need a favor." Said Rias putting her elbows on the desk and resting her head on her palms.

"Ooooh...no." Sona deadpanned.

"I need to get into contact with Sera-chan."

Sona was quickly roused up, sleep fleeing away from her.

 _Oh crap, this is serious._

"To be exact, I need Demon Lord Levitation to send an inquiry for me."

Sona leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, and she focused on Rias.

"Why?"

"There are Fallen Angels in Kuoh."

"So?"

"One of them, she, attacked a civilian. A human."

"It might be a misunderstanding, or a couples dispute. Some Fallen are known to be extremely emotional, and might attack in anger. It is not unknown to happen, and the human in question should have been prepared when he entered a relationship with a Fallen." That might be harsh, and even wrong, since it happens a lot for a person to hide their race while in a relationship with a human. In Sona's defense, she was just too tired to care about ─ what she saw at the moment as ─ something trivial.

"I got it on tape that she planned to kill him from the start because it was her mission."

"He could be a spy. An escaped Magician. A crazy person or something we don't know."

"It's Hyoudou Issei."

"He definitely did something to piss her off."

"No, she asked him on a date to lure him out, and Sona-chan, I need you to focus. I already said that the Fallen said it was her mission."

"Then what is it!?" Sona cried out.

"He's the Sekiryuutei."

Sona's eyes snapped wide open. She looked at Rias carefully, trying to see if she was joking or not.

Rias held Sona's gaze. Well, held her gaze with her eyes closed, but held it nonetheless.

Sona fell back into her seat, staring upward.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-aaahhhhhh." Sona began to swear only to see it as wasted effort and just sighed.

Rias fell back into her own chair and looked to the ceiling as well. "You said it."

They both fell into silence. The day's event catching up to them. Their bodies felt chained in place as it screamed for them to rest, while their minds were awake due the sheer weight of the responsibility that fell on them.

"Why did you come the usual way rather than phoning me that you wanted to talk about something important?" Sona broke the silence.

"Good training. A simulation for when I am in enemy territory, being attacked from all sides while not at full health." Rias's voice held a calm quality to it, rather than her usual cheer.

"Oh," Sona acknowledged with a small nod.

The two Devil heirs fell silent again.

"Sophia," Sona said in a quiet yet commanding tone. While Sona was near empty of demonic energy, she had a few seal filled with energy to execute different commands when she needed them. This one was for a summoning spell.

"Why are you calling your familiar?"

"Clean up."

"Oh," Rias gave her own nod.

A magic circle lit up next to Sona and soon enough a petite girl with short blond near orange hair, and a sizable bust to her size.

"You called, Sona-sama!" She cried out happily.

The girl was Sona's familiar. A Selkie named Sophia. She had a wide smile and an ever excitable energy about her. Sophia like Sona, as while she was strict she was a fair master who brought out her talents with her training.

 _As long as that other one isn't here-_

Then she turned and saw Rias.

"No," she said in a low voice.

Sophia's smile was gone. She paled and the excitement about her was gone. She turned to her master with a pleading look.

"Sona-sama." Those eye quivered and watered in hope of salvation.

"Sophia, please go clean and fix up the hallways."

Yet there was none to be given.

Sophia dragged herself to the office door and looked out. Her eyes widened in horror at the sheer destruction she saw. Knowing that her master didn't want any noise from how tired she looked, she calmly closed the doors.

Then she screamed.

 _"WWWWHHHHHYYY!?"_

"Nice girl," Said Rias.

Sona glared at her closest and most annoying friend. Overworking her familiar was just one of the downsides of keeping Rias as a friend.

"So, we have a squad of Fallen Angels wanting to kill the Boosted Gear User. They are..." Sona left the answer open to Rias.

"There are three Fallen Angels and twenty one exorcists, all located at the rundown church in the Sanaka Area. For now, they seem stationed there and won't change location as long as we don't spook them. So we have a one visit card on the table."

"Fucking senjutsu." Sona muttered.

"You said that out loud."

"I know, and I'm tired so I have an excuse."

"I can teach you."

"Sure, I might take you up on that." Sona paused for dramatic effect. "When there are a few peaceful years, so I can learn a skill that requires that I unlearn everything I know about energy sensing from my own physiology to whatever it is senjutsu uses." She replied sardonically. "Of course, between Stray Devil, running this school, and dealing with whichever Pillar Family that wants to throw something at you, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Awww, it would have been so much fun, being Sona-chan's mentor." Rias lamented with a pout.

Sona felt a shiver run down her spine. She had the feeling that she may have just dodged a bullet.

"Anyways," Sona continued. "What's your plan?" Sona sat back, but didn't slouch. Her back was straight, and her eyes focused.

Rias leaned back and rested her elbow on one of the armchairs, and place her face on her closed hand.

"I want Serafall to send a copy of the tape I took to the Grigori General Governor, Azazel with an inquire of what this unit of Fallen Angels doing in my territory." Rias began the discussion.

"He could say, it's a rogue unit or refuse to comment. He is the leader of the Fallen Angels, and can easily pull status on you." Sona countered her point.

"If it's a rogue unit, I can just dispose of them, after investigating who they are, in case one of them is important. If he refuses to comment, I'll ask that for the sake of maintaining the peace, that he orders them to leave." Rias offered her solutions.

"You think he would just do that?" Sona asked.

"No leader of the Three Faction wants to be the one known as the 'person who restarted the Great War', especially after a silly reason like ignoring the Devil governor of the territory his troops are in." She said with a sly smile.

"And if he says it's an important mission or reason, we can pull in my sister, and make this a full on external affairs investigation. He would know we can pull it, since she's the one who would send the inquiry." Sona finished the analysis of their talk. "Smart." She said with a small nod. "And the Sekiryuutei?"

Rias grew quiet. She thought about Issei. His situation personality and likely choices. Rias also considered Sona's situation and all the things she gave even at risk of her own status for her.

"I guess, you will want to ask him to join your Peerage?" Rias already knew the answer.

"Wha... Rias, even now with this opportunity, you're still not going to try and add to your Peerage?" Sona asked, mouth near dropping from surprise.

 _Or I do not know her answer._ Thought Rias.

"Sona, you know me. You know my policy." Rias stated calmly.

"You will never need to recruit anyone after him. Practically any problem with the Pillar Families, you would be able to bulldoze over with a rating game." Sona said heatedly.

"Even so, I'm not going to change my mind." Rias tried to smile with reassurance for Sona, but her expression only gave resignation. "I'm going to stick to my guns, and keep facing those problems, while changing things one bit at a time. Eventually it will work out."

Sona sighed in exasperation. Her Rias to those who don't know her, was quite the idealist in her own stubborn way. "I suppose you would like for him to stay human?"

"I..." Rias paused thinking of agree, before shaking her head. "No, you want to recruit him, right? Then go ahead, you have my blessing. He would help you a lot once you became Head of the Sitri."

"You sound sure that I'm going to succeed." Sona said with a slight attempt at sound smug, but unable to put the energy into it.

"More like I have faith in Issei-san's nature." Rias said with a chuckles. "Just one thing, after everything is done, and you say whatever you're going to say to him... Give him a day. Just one day to think it over."

Sona was quiet, looking at Rias intently. She wasn't sure which outcome Rias was hoping for. For Issei to stay human, or for her to gain a powerful ally.

 _I would say, she herself isn't sure._ But even so, for her friend, she can accept such a small condition.

"So, after I threw in my speech, my presentations, and completely bedazzle him. You want me to give him the chance to hesitate, doubt and think of reasons to say no?" Sona paused. Sadly she knew Rias wouldn't grow nervous from their exchange. "Sure," she gave a nod. "Besides, my Peerage would be unbalanced with him around. Not to mention how much he'll probably argue with Saji."

"Thank you, Sona-chan." Rias gave a grateful soft smile.

"You know, you should smile like that more often." Sona found herself smiling in turn.

"Please," Rias said dismissively. "This is my winning smile." Her energetic grin was back.

Suddenly the place shook, and the sound of rocks breaking and falling could be heard.

 _"DEAR SATAN, WHY!?"_

"You're doing great, Sophia-chan!" Rias looked back and shouted encouragingly.

"WAAAAAAH!" Sophia's wails were heard in the background.

"See Sona-chan," Rias turn back to Sona. "A kind word can do a lot."

Sona was slowly shaking her head at this hypocrisy.

"Anyways," Sona promised in her heart to make it up to Sophia later on. "Do you have a copy of that tape?"

"Akeno is bringing it in, she should be arriving soon."

"Alright, in the mean time, I've got reports to finish." Sona gathered up the papers in front of her and got to work. She heard the screeching of a chair being dragged. She looked up to see Rias, doing so, and bring the chair next to her. "What are you doing?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Helping. I know how to do these reports with my eyes closed. Well, technically-" Rias began a joke only to be cut off by her friend.

"I get it." Sona gave a deadpan nod.

"So, since you had such a rough day, how about you take it easy for now, and let me handle it?" Rias took some of the papers and began to rearrange them, so she could start.

Sona was tempted. Really tempted, but this was her responsibility and she should throw it one someone else for convenience.

"No," She shook her head. "I'm the one who has to write the report. Unlike you I don't like to delegate, as I give each person their assigned task. This one is for me." She moved and took back the paper work.

Seeing her friend's unchanged stance of not wanting to let someone else carry her duties, Rias helped in another way.

The redhead Devil placed her hand on Sona's shoulder and concentrated. Sona began to slowly feel losing her fatigue, and regaining its strength. Not much but enough to do a menial task like paperwork without any trouble. Looking at Rias she realized what she was doing.

 _Senjutsu._

"Rias, what are you doing?" Sona already knew the answer.

"Sona," Rias stopped and looked directly at the Sitri heir, as this skill was one she couldn't multitask in, even for something simple as talking. Ki sharing was a senjutsu skill she had a hard time with. She couldn't use it without absolute concentration. She can't do any other task while using it, and it restored only a little energy to the recipient. "We're friends, I'm helping you out. I can't do much with the ki sharing skill, but for something this small, it should help." With that she returned to her task.

Sona remembering the times, she had to helped Rias out in somewhat similar situations, where the Gremory wild Devil was tired but insisted on finishing a certain task. Sona gave a small nod, conceding to Rias's point. Grumbling simply for the sake of it at the moment, she nodded and got back to work.

Sona would have been angry at Rias had she taken the papers from her or tried to do some of them. Even if it wasn't true, it would have insinuated that she needed to be carried or cuddled, not strong enough to finish her responsibilities on her. Yet, Rias understood that and help in another way. It was a small stubbornness. A childish pride in wanting strength next to one who already had so much of it.

For Sona, at least being able to carry out her own duties meant she was strong, right?

While there are many perils to having Rias as a friend, her understanding was one of her many benefits.

Later on Rias's Queen arrived with a USB and other digital storage forms of the video, just in case. While Sona phoned and talked to her sister, Akeno helped the overworked Selkie familiar who tearfully thanked her and hailed her as her savior.

After the paperwork was done, and a digital copy of the video sent to Leviathan, Rias then took Sona on a night out for karaoke and other fun activity.

"After all, you have the energy for it now, right?"

"Was that your goal, all along!?" Sona shouted in baffled shock.

Rias gave her usual cheerful grin.

 _Ultimately,_ thought Sona as she was dragged along. _There are worse friends to have._


	3. Vol 1: The Beggar Princess - Part 3

Part 3

For one Hyoudou Issei, yesterday was the worst day of his life.

Not only did his first girlfriend try to kill him, he discovered that the supernatural was real, and that he would be targeted for the rest of his life, for having a secret superpower.

And then worst of all, he lost a Rock-Paper-Scissors game and was banned from porn for a week. Worse he can't cheat and look at some while that demon cat wasn't around, as she would just use her devilish powers to sniff out the truth from him.

And then there was the punishment.

* * *

 _"Oh and Issei-chan?" Koneko stopped on her way to leave and looked back at Issei, still kneeling in tears over the pile of ash that used to be his porn books._

 _"What now...Koneko-sama?"_

 _"Just a reminder that you don't break the rules during this week. Because if you did, I would know, and then there would be pun~ish~ment?" Koneko waved a finger playfully on the last word._

 _"P-p-punishment?" He didn't even want to imagine what her deviant mind would come up with._

 _"Yep. You know how Gasper still isn't used to large crowds, can only talk to small groups and tends to just disappear when too many people are around?"_

 _"...Yes," Issei answered not liking where this was going._

 _"Soooo, if you break the one week ban, you'll help Gasper in being more confident."_

 _Issei knew he would regret the question, but he also knew he must ask it, least this punishment takes him by surprise. "How...would I do that?"_

 _Koneko smilingly told him_

* * *

He shivered at the memory.

Crossdressing.

Should he do or say anything perverted, he would crossdress to help Gasper feel more confident in crowds. Truly Koneko was a demonic fiend.

Issei hugged himself to push away the shivers. Well, there were also good things that happened yesterday, such as getting to know Rias-senpai and the Occult Research Club. Also he did get to try his Sacred Gear a few times yesterday and experiment with it. The idea that he had a superpower felt him with a bit of a giddy feeling at times.

"Yo, Issei."

Issei looked behind him to see his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama. The three of them throughout the school are collectively known as, the Perverted Trio.

"Oi, Issei, why do you looked bummed up this morning?" Asked Motohama. The glasses wear boy was known as the Perverted Glasses or the Three Size Scouter for his ability to know a girl's three sizes from a glance. Also he was oddly enough perceptive when it comes to knowing something is bothering his friends. "What is it, you look like you lost your porn or something."

Terrifyingly perceptive. Or has very good perverted instincts.

"Oi don't joke about that. That's not funny man. Issei nothing like that happened, right?" Asked Matsuda. He used to be a former athlete and a sports star. Then he shaved his head and dedicated his life to admiring the female body openly.

"Naaah, of course not." Issei quickly lied. He really didn't want to say that he burned all his porn magazines. Even if they were his, those two wouldn't forgive him.

"Oh thank god, if anything happened to that porn I lend you, I would have been pissed." Said Matsuda, wiping imaginary sweat from his brow.

 _Shit._ Paled a little at that. He had forgotten. Matsuda had lend him that special edition of a certain magazine. Special edition because it had extra full body pictures. He had burned it with the rest. _I'll just have to get another copy later on and give it back with him none the wiser._

"Oh by the way, I'm gonna need that back by tomorrow." Said Matsuda, breaking any plan for Issei to fix this quietly.

"Err, why?" Issei nervously.

"Because I lend it to you long enough."

"You gave it to me three days ago!"

"That's long enough." Said Matsuda argued back.

"That's true." Said Motohama with a nod. Issei was just annoyed at this stupid team up against him.

"Shut up!" He shouted to Motohama. "You borrow my stuff for a month at minimum." He turned to Matsuda.

"That's because you're a sucker." Said Motohama plainly.

"What he said." Added Matsuda with a nod.

"Why you!" Issei gritted his teeth, ready to pummel the two perverts.

The Perverted Trio argued on their way to their classroom. Issei had thankfully made sure not to actually _say_ anything perverted, fearing that Koneko was nearby. Although he wondered why his friends didn't ask about Yuuma-chan yet.

"Say, something is off about you." Said Motohama to Issei.

"Really?" Asked Matsuda and he gave Issei an inspective look of his own.

 _Oh crap, is he noticing I haven't said "Oppai" yet? Okay, change the subject. Models? No. Swimsuit issues? Of course not. Magical Girl anime? No, they will take about an R-Rated version of it. Dammit, there has to be something._

Then fortunately, or unfortunately, his mind he had avoided thinking about for a while.

"Guys," He said in a serious tone, instantly gaining his attention. "What do you think of eeem..." Crap, I need another word for "Oppai". Breast? Too direct. Female chest? Too clinical. Oh! Got it. "A woman's torso." Issei gave himself a nod at his brilliance.

"Well, a toned stomach is nice, but some muscular girls are also sexy." Said Matsuda.

"True. In fact there are some studies that say-" Continued Motohama, before Issei interrupted him.

"No, I meant 'upper torso'." Said Issei.

"...Issei, why are you not saying your favorite word?" Asked Matsuda slowly.

"And you have been acting strangely all morning. Are you really Issei, or are you some alien body snatcher that took his form and came to take your women?" Motohama suddenly shouted.

"That's the hentai we watched last week, you idiot!" Issei shouted. He internally panicked. He needed to say something that would get them off his back and not make a scene. "Look, something just came to me, and I couldn't stop thinking about it."

The two perverts listened intently.

"What do you guys think of...old ones and fake ones?" Issei hoped that was safe enough.

"You mean old breasts and implants?" Asked Motohama.

"Eww, saggy breasts are gross, man. Did you discover some kind of weird fetish?" Said Matsuda with an exaggerated look.

"What brought this on?" Asked Motohama.

"Well... I guess I was wondering if they are things to also be admired or despised. As a lover of all things... spherical" _Good save._ "I need to find the answer to this life defining question." Issei said, a closed hand held up, like a leader giving a motivational speech.

"Hmm, that is important." Said Motohama thinking deeply.

"Blah!" Matsuda shouted in disgust. "What's there to think about? Relics are to be forgotten, and fakes are to be rejected. Only the young originals are worth anything."

"Hmm, I would have to go with Matsuda." Said Motohama. "Old breasts are a reminder that everything eventually fades. While fake implants just makes you appreciate the real deal even more. They both serve the purpose of showing you that real genuine big breasts are the best by comparison."

"Ha! What naive notions!"

The trio winced as they turned to the new voice that filled them with annoyance and dread.

It was Kiryuu Aika.

Another well known pervert in Kuoh Academy. Who is a girl.

One would think that having a girl as perverted as the trio, would result in a close depraved douchebaggery of a friendship.

It wasn't. It was uncomfortable, awkward and humiliating. Mostly for the Perverted Trio. Aika was just that freaky for them.

"Y-you! Kiryuu Aika, get out of here. This is a discussion between men!" Cried out Matsuda.

"Yes, if you keep I'll rape you in my mind!" Shouted Motohama trying to appear brave.

"Oh really? So you imagine doing *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* with a *BEEP* *BEEP* and *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* as well as *BEEP*-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP!" Issei found himself shouting. He look on to see that his friends disappeared from his view. No that wasn't right, they were hiding behind him. The rest of the class simply looked on in horror and awe at how two of the Perverted Trio were frightened into retreating.

 _Cowards._ Thought Issei. Only nearly shriek as he found Aika in his personal space.

"Now, you were saying if saggy breasts and fake breast are to be admired or despised, right?" Aika ask with that scary grin of hers. Technically it was just a perverted grin, but for the trio it was ─ Well, Issei wouldn't say "devilish" since he met actual Devils ─ like that of a horror movie monster.

Female perverts are definitely not what the trio had envisioned, when they met Aika. She can use the trio's ammo against them. Truly female perverts are to be feared.

"Y-yes." Answered Issei, unsure if he will want to hear what she will say.

"Shame on you for not figuring this out." Aika took a step back, placed her hand on her chest with her head held high, like a general about to give a speech. "Saggy breasts are to be treated with honor. They are the fallen warriors who have graced this world with their beauty. You can say that they are a testament to how art can not last forever."

"Woah," said Issei in awe.

"As for implant? If beautiful big breasts are the product of natural evolution, then implants are the product of technological progress!" Aika held her fist in the air. "They are the result of men and women who worked tirelessly to create awesome tits to look at. The proof of human advancement of civilization! The answer to your question Hyoudou Issei is an obvious one. The original boobs have value, but so do the fake boobs as well. In fact, there is no rule that a fake can't beat the original!"

"Wooow!" Issei began clapping in admiration at Aika's speech.

Yes, he had been a fool to worry if Rias-senpai's breasts are fake or not. He had thought they were beautiful from the first time he saw them, albeit with clothes on ─ however that does not lessen their magnificence one bit ─ thus there is no reason to admire them any less.

"By the way Issei, what do you think is a word that rhymes with 'pie'?"

"Opp-" Issei instantly slapped his hand on his mouth. _Oh man, that was close. I almost said it._

Then Issei noticed Aika's disappointed sigh.

"Awww, that was so close."

"...Aika-san, what are you trying to do?" He asked warily.

"Why, helping out Koneko-chan of course." Her glasses seem to glow with evil purpose.

Issei's eyes widen in fear.

"What are you talking about? 'Koneko-chan'?" Asked Motohama.

"Issei why is she talking about Koneko-chan? You better have not touched our loli angel, you bastard." Matsuda grabbed Issei's shirt at this perceived crime.

 _"Angel" my ass._ Thought Issei.

"Would you let go you lolicon!?" Issei struggled with this friend, it seemed another of the perverts fight over idiocy ─ as perceived by their classmates ─ was about to ensue.

"Oooh, he hasn't told you?" Aika said slyly.

"Told us what?" Asked Motohama, as Matsuda had succeeded in trapping Issei in a headlock.

"Why Issei tried to get his hands on our lovely School Mascot through a bet." Said Aika.

Gasps of horror and outrage were voiced all around.

"I knew it, you bastard!" Shouted Matsuda.

"What!? No, that didn't happen-"

"However Koneko-chan won and was able to extract a promise from Issei-kun here. He is not to say, do or look at anything perverted for a week."

Gasps of awe were voiced all around.

"And should he break that promise-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"He will crossdress with Gasper-chan for two whole weeks." Aika finished with her evil, evil smirk.

Silence fell on the classroom.

"Two weeks."

"Crossdressing."

Mutters spread around the classroom.

Everyone held a contemplative look on their faces. In fact, some of the girls look like they were considering taking off their clothes for a moment.

Issei got himself out of the headlock, while his friend was stunned. The two perverts looked back at Issei with a calm, serious look in their eyes.

"Issei, is this true?" Motohama asked with the light reflecting off his glasses, covering his eyes.

"The punishment. Is it real, Issei?" Asked Matsuda.

"Y-yes." Issei said nervously.

"Then," began Matsuda.

"We'll help," continued Motohama. Both boys stood next to Issei in support with their hands on Issei's shoulder.

"You, you guys." Issei was almost moved to tears by the loyalty of his friends.

The two exchanged a look, and then grabbed Issei's arms locking him in place.

"Wha?"

"In making sure you lose!" Shouted both Matsuda and Motohama.

"You traitors!"

"Why Issei, funny enough," Issei looked up to see Aika had grabbed a magazine that was in one of his friend's bags. "There is something for you to look at here~."

He immediately looked away with tears in his eyes. There was porn and he could not look at it. He was in hell.

"Why!?" He shouted desperately.

"Because that's what friends do."

"You tried going after Koneko-chan before I did."

"Why not?"

Each of the three answered.

"Come on~ Issei-kun. Just open those eyes and look~. Why, this model, Haraha-san, looks absolutely fantastic in that new swimsuit." Said the whispers of a tempting demon.

"Come on, Issei." Matsuda tried to add his "encouragement".

"Are you or are you not a pervert? The self-proclaimed future 'Harem King'?" Said Motohama.

"Nooo," Issei struggled to keep his eyes shut. "Must. Not. Look!"

Gathering his strength, Issei twisted out of his arm holds, turned around and ran.

"No, someone hold him down!"

"Anyone, quickly grab some porn!"

"Look at my boobs, Hyoudou-san!"

And then began the most bizarre chase in Kuoh Academy's history. The girls, boys and even a member of the staff chased one of the Preverted Trio, not to punish him, but to show him porn.

"God damn you, Kiryuu Aika and you too, Koneko-sama!" Shouted Issei while running through the halls.

Issei could have sworn that he heard that catlike laughter at that point, echoing in the distance.

* * *

 _Tick-Tock._

Kouh Academy. Class 2-A. Five minutes till the last class ends.

 _Tick-Tock._

It had been a fierce battle for Hyoudou Issei so far. Word had spread throughout the school of his "bet". Apparently that had spurred a school wide hunt to show, or make Issei do something perverted.

 _Tick-Tock._

The irony was painful for Issei. Thankfully, the faculty had put an end to this chase as class had started, and all non-lesson materials had been confiscated.

 _Tick-Tock._

However, Issei wasn't out of his laborious trial yet.

 _Tick-Tock._

After struggling all day to avoid any of the treasures of life, provided by his peers even, he made it to his last period of the day. He sat closest to the door to be able to get out first. Finished all his work so the teacher doesn't make stay after to finish up ─ thus leaving all his classmates to wait in ambush outside.

 _Tick-Tock._

Now he could only hope his teacher, Makoto-sensei, won't pull anything on him.

 _Tick-Tock._

Yuudai Makoto was a pretty good teacher all around. Diligent, organized, explained concepts easily, long chestnut hair, an awesome toned body, large bountiful breasts, and the personality of a guy most of the time.

 _Tick-Tock._

In fact, she was still single as most guy she dated felt like she was too manly. Not only that, but she absolutely _hated_ people talking about her looks.

 _Tick-Tock._

So naturally, as karma would dictate, Issei had spoken at length, near ear shot of her, of her lovely figure and delicious Oppai. She was pissed.

 _Tick-Tock._

Issei could only hope that she will just ignore him this one time. He cautiously looked up from his book, only to see her smirking cruelly at him.

 _Dammit!_ Issei quickly averted his eyes, before looking at the clock. Still freakin'' five minutes!

"Well now brats," Began Makoto-sensei. "I would say we covered just about everything today."

 _She can't be that petty._ Fear began to grip Issei's insides.

"Soooo, you guys can self study for the rest of the period." Makoto-sensei gave the sentencing verdict without mercy.

 _She is!_ He thought, as he looked around to see a lot of his classmates mirror the teacher's expression of malicious mischief.

"Hey Issei-kun~." Said the voice of the evil, eeeeevil Kiryuu Aika.

"Yeah, Hyoudou-san, let's study together."

"Same here."

"Hey Hyoudou, how about we form a study group?"

A few girls and even guys that wanted to make him lose ─ even the traitors Motohama and Matsuda ─ chimed in.

"Um, no, I'm-" He began to protest.

"Come on, Issei-kuuun~."

"Yeah, more people 'studying' can help each other."

"Awww, don't you want to partner up with us Issei-san."

Issei looked at the clock in desperate hope. Almost 3 minutes left. _Dammit, is there no escape!?_

The classroom door opened.

"Excuse me, Yuudai-sensei. Is Hyoudou Issei here?" Asked Hanakai Momo of the Student Council. The white haired girl's appearance halted all activity in the room.

"Yes! Thank you God!" Issei pumped his hands in the air as he stood up and dashed to meet the Student Council member.

"Where do you think you're going Hyoudou!?" Shouted Makoto-sensei.

"Well obviously the Student Council wants me for some task, or to be punished for something. Either way it mean I can leave right? Since it is important enough for you to come all this way, right?" Issei cried out in hope.

Hanakai looked around the room for a bit, before her eyes landed on Issei. After a moment, she turned to address the teacher. "Ah, Sensei, I was told to inform Hyoudou-san," she nodded toward him. "To come to the Student President's Office at his earliest convenience."

She then looked back and smiled _kindly_ at Issei.

"Of course, if Sensei still needs him for something, then he can just come after class."

And just like that the hope within Issei's heart was crushed.

"No." The quiet word escaped Issei's mouth. Full of lose and despair. He looked back to meet his teacher wide bright smile.

"I'll be sure to send Issei to meet the Student Body President," it was a false hope. "After class. As he is leading a very important study session now."

He looked on from Makoto-sensei to Hanakai, mouth open as words escaped him.

"Alright then, thank you. Farewell Hyoudou-san." She said cheerfully.

"N-no wait!"

The door closed with a click.

Issei slowly turned back to the expectant class and teacher.

"M-m-mercy..."

* * *

Sona Sitri sat in her office alongside her Vice-President and Queen Shinra Tsubaki, simply attending to her duties as Student Council President of Kuoh Academy.

The rest of her Peerage had errands to run or contracts to fulfill. Her two Bishops, Hanakai Momo and Kusaka Reya, were sent to scout the location of the abandoned church where the Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists resided. She ordered them to only get the layout of the area and nothing more. There was no need to scout the opponent's strength since she already had the information on them, but to simply know the battlefield so they can use it to their advantage. They had spells to hide their presence and would use binoculars, enhanced with magic ─ not to mention their own senses ─ to view the place from far away. So there should be no worries.

As she finished another page of the paperwork, Sona simply hopes that at least that much would go well in spite of the string of misfortune that had been happening around here lately.

 _Well more so than usual. The Stray attacks aren't unusual, but the frequency lately had been a bit too much._

At least the paperwork she's currently doing is helping her mind to relax. Yes, she could just enjoy this peace and quiet. Or at least she tried to. As always, dealing with the Pillar Families was nothing but one annoyance after the other.

After sending her reports and receiving the typical "congratulations on a good job" and "sorry that you had to be involved in our mess" ─ which were both a formality and thus empty of any genuine gratitude ─ she received two letter that held a more personal touch that detailed an apology from the Naberius and Berith Families due to this recent event.

In all honesty it was a headache. What was worse than dealing with a straight up known enemy, was trying to determine the position of a party that wasn't actively with you or against you.

 _Thinking about it more calmly now, the Naberius are allied with the Focalor, who Rias did humiliate in that rating game before._ The memory brought a satisfied smile to Sona's face. _The Berith however, had never been against us and had been more or less neutral. It would make more sense for them to have been pressured into this situation since at most they hold the rank of Knight._

And yet Sona couldn't be sure, as this is the first time the Berith acted against her and Rias. There might be other reasons to account for.

The headache of politics was also why rating games were so liked in the Underworld. It gave a very clear distinction on who is with you or who is against you. Also you get to punch said people who gave you headaches in the face.

And the potential for anyone to be able raise their status and class, but mostly it was the "punch them in the face" thing.

 _I really hope the meeting with Hyoudou will be less of a headache._

As though summoned by her thoughts, Issei burst into the room, and slammed the door behind him, putting all his body weight on it, making sure it stays shut.

"Hyoudou-san, what are you doing!?" Tsubaki stood in her chair and shouted at this delinquent-like behavior.

"Told," pant, "to come," pant, "after class," pant, "straight away."

"Punctuality is good, but so is your conduct," countered the Vice-President.

Issei simply rested his hands on his knees, trying to regain his strength.

Sona raised an eyebrow at the renowned pervert's entrance and the state he was in. He looked like he had been through a meat grinder, not to mention his loud panting and heavy sweating.

Always the imagine of the calm, undaunted leader Sona simply asked, "Was there a reason for that entrance of yours, Hyoudou-san? And why do you look so...disheveled?"

"I," Issei began, only to stop, catch his breath, and stand up. "I had to sprint..."

 _Well obviously, but why did he overdo it?_

"Dash, jump, crouch-"

 _...What?_

"Swim, sneak, misdirect, smoke bomb-"

 _Oi, oi, oi. That's too much- Wait._

Quickly Sona used her senses, and a small analysis spell to see if this was really Issei, or Rias screwing with her again. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried when it turned out to really be Hyoudou Issei.

"Somersault, trampoline and glide my way to get here." Issei finished his monologue with the look of the soldier returning from war.

Tsubaki looked on in confusion unsure on how to comment, given Issei's serious expression.

Sona tilted her head to the side as she considered what he said. "Glide?" She asked, since everything else was feasible.

"Glide." Issei nodded, not elaborating in the least.

Sona thought about the events Issei had implied. All the struggles he had probably gone through. She could just have him explain what happened to him. Maybe even start wondering if Issei's single interaction with Rias affected him that much, or was this just a normal use of the skills he accumulated from his runs from the female students. Maybe even force to elaborate on the whole "glide" thing ─ His jacket did seem more torn up than the rest of his clothes.

She did hear about the "bet" all things considered, so it is interesting how he had gotten to her office without losing. At least she did hear that he lost yet.

Ultimately though...

 _I really can't bring myself to care._

"Very well." Sona simply stated, ready to move to the matter of her meeting with Issei. "Hyoudou-san, please have a seat."

Tsubaki wasn't sure if she herself should be worried that she simply nodded and when along with her King.

Was Rias's attitude desensitizing her to madness, or was Kuoh Academy always like that? Had Rias attracted the madness to Kuoh Academy or was Kuoh Academy always filled with these events and thus Rias chose it? She put these questions for later as she pained attention to Sona and Issei.

"Umm..." Issei looked on warily. He was tense, fully alert to some unseen danger in the room.

 _Did he notice we are Devils already?_ Tsubaki thought to herself. _Is that why he's nervous? But with his meeting with Rias-sama, I didn't think he would have a reason to be afraid._

Sona however had deducted the reason for Issei's caution. "There is no reason for you to worry, Hyoudou-san. If I had wanted to make you lose that 'bet' I would have simply shown you an illusion, or made a much more elaborate trap."

 _That's why!_ Tsubaki made sure to keep her stoic image.

"Illusion?" Asked Issei.

In response Sona materialized her Devil wings, and in turn Tsubaki followed through.

"Eh, Kaichou and Fuku-kaichou are Devils too!?" Issei shouted in surprise, his previous worry subsiding at this revelation. "But," his eyes narrowed. "Doesn't that mean you just have more power to make me fail?" He said, pointing dramatically.

Sona stared back flatly. "Do I look like the sort of person who would engage in these meaningless drivels?"

Tsubaki discreetly send a magic signal to the Peerage members in school to cancel their preparations for plan "make sure Issei ends up crossdressing".

Silence echoed in the room. For a while Issei, Sona and Tsubaki stood still, as this standoff, no matter how idiotic, continued.

Issei lowered his arm, his face red in embarrassment. "N-no, I would say you are not." He scratched his cheek, remembering how Shitori had always been a serious person.

"Good. Now please take a seat, we have wasted enough time as it is."

Immediately, he acted on the authority of her tone and sat in the chair in front of Student Council President's desk.

Sona and Tsubaki dismissed their wings. Sona leaned back into her chair, and Tsubaki sat back down, her desk located in the side of the room, to Sona's right.

"Tsubaki and the members of the Student Council are part of my Peerage." She answered his unasked question.

"Oh!" Issei nodded in understanding at this information. "Are there other Devils in this school?"

"Other than mine and Rias's Peerage, there aren't any other Devils in Kuoh Academy, or Kuoh City for that matter."

"Ah, I see." Said Issei. "So, um..." Issei fidgeted in his seat, unsure on why Shitori Souna wanted to meet him. "Why did you call me, Shitori-kaichou?"

 _Could it be that Shitori-kaichou is a rival Devil to Rias-senpai? Is it the sort of thing where they are from opposing families and are in the human world as a test to see who is stronger?_

Issei continued to think on why Sona summoned him here.

 _Maybe they are both descendents to the Demon King and are in a battle selection for the throne? Or maybe..._

Thankfully Sona answered him, stopping his escalating train of thought.

"I understand you got...introduced to our world ─ magic, Devils and Angels etcetera ─ yesterday. So, how are you coping?"

"Um, well," Issei found himself surprised at being asked about this. "I guess it... could have gone better." He tried at a smile, hoping to joke off yesterday's murder attempt toward him. "I mean, it was scary and a bit shocking, but I guess its fine. It's kinda cool." He smiled for real and chuckled as he remembered a certain redhead and her group. "It was actually pretty fun later on."

"Hmm," Sona nodded, having a idea of why he would describe his experience as "fun" even if he almost died from it. He was probably still processing it all, but his meeting with Rias seemed to have helped.

 _She had the energy to stop a Fallen Angel assassination, right after dealing with those Strays? Her unending stupid energy is almost unfair._ She thought as her lips twitched in humor, before he forced her stoic look to hold.

"I see. I am sorry that you had such a rough experience, but I'm happy to hear that you were not scarred by it." She said politely blunt. "It is good that you are keeping a positive attitude, but what do you intend to do now?"

"Eh?" Issei looked at her perplexed. "Do what about what, Kaichou-san?"

"Hyoudou-san," Sona began, her tone holding a slight sympathetic edge to it. "Had you been someone who held a weaker, or more common power ─ or better yet, had you been a normal person who was simply caught up in this peculiar situation ─ you could have walked away from this, or lived some semblance of a normal life." She shook her head with a sad sigh and continued.

"However, you are this generation's Sekiryuutei, the wielder of one of the thirteen Longinii, the Boosted Gear. I'm afraid that is no longer an option for you." Sona didn't mince her words. "For that reason, you only have a few options: You can train and be strong enough that attempting to kill you would be too much of a hassle, but that can take a long time and will cause you to be involved in many conflicts later on whether you want to or not. Or you can find someone strong and influential enough to protect you, but that means you would be in debt to them or under their service for the rest of your life."

"Isn't there an option where people from the supernatural side would just leave me alone?" Issei immediately asked.

"Sure, you could find someone with a 'Sacred Gear Extraction Device'." Sona began thoughtfully.

"Really?" He asked his eyes lighting up at the prospect of no longer being targeted.

"But the process would almost definitely kill you." She cut through his rising hopes.

"THEN HOW IS THAT ANY GOOD!?" He shouted as he stood up, before realizing how he acted and sat back down with a blush covering his face. "Erm, sorry," he bowed his head. "I mean, so is there nothing else I can do?"

"I'm afraid not." Sona took a deep breath then continued. "For training you would still need someone to look after you and keep you hidden while you train your power. Should the wrong sort find you before are ready, you would find yourself in a very tight position, with very little bargaining power, or just plain dead."

Issei's eyebrow twitched in disbelief and annoyance, at how limited this options are beginning to appear.

"So it's basically 'get strong or die'." Issei said with a scowl.

"Sona-Kaichou, if I may?" Tsubaki politely asked to take over the explanation to which she received a nod. "Hyoudou-san, while your situation may seem grim, it doesn't have to be a 'You versus the world!' situation. There are many sides you can join for protection." Tsubaki began to explain with a smile.

"There is the Youkai Faction is Kyoto. Then there is the Church, you could sign up as an exorcist. There is also the Grigori. Or you could outright search for another mythological Faction." She told him

"Another...mythological Faction?" Issei tilted his head.

"Short explanation, all myths are more or less true. Like the Olympian Faction housing the Ancient Greek Deities and other figures from their myths. There are other factions that are just the same like Norse Faction, the creatures and beings from it are true. Some factions however no longer interact with the world, like the Sumerian Faction, the Incan Faction, and thank all the Satans, the Dreamtime are no longer around." Sona cut in to add her bit.

"The...Dreamtime?" The name sounded weird to Issei.

"The figures and beings from the Australian Aboriginal Mythologies." Issei bemused to witness the rare sight of Shitri Souna actually shuddering.

"Anyways," Sona continued imperturbably, as though her previous apprehension was an illusion. "Those are your options. Find someone to help you get stronger, or someone to protect you, however do note that those who will take you under their wings will probably want something from you."

"Something from me?" Issei asked wary.

"Well," Sona said with a sardonic smile. "You are a Longinus user, that's a power they would probably want you to use for them, otherwise why take you in?"

"Right," Issei blush with a sheepish smile. His question was kinda silly.

The Boosted Gear owner grew quiet as he thought about what the Sitri Devil told him. It seemed like this normal life was going to vanish no matter what it did.

 _It was just a matter of time._ He thought depressingly. As he recalled her words, something occurred to him.

"You mention something called 'the Grigori', what's that?"

"Ah," Tsubaki answered. "The Grigori is the organization that Fallen Angels belong to."

"What?" Issei stated wide eyed. "Why would I go to the guys that tried to kill me!?"

"Technically," Sona injected. "The Fallen Angels as a whole don't want you dead. The one that tried to kill you is most likely a rogue Fallen."

"How can you know that?" Issei cried out.

"Because their leader," Tsubaki began to explain. "Azazel loves working Sacred Gear users and helping them train their powers to see their full potential. He is a Sacred Gear researcher and thus would abhor the killing of Sacred Gear users. Besides if you join their side, they cannot kill you without pissed off their boss, especially with how rare your Sacred Gear is."

"But if one of them decides to kill me anyway like Yu- Amano-san." Issei tried to hide his discomfort at the name. Sona didn't comment, but Tsubaki wondered why Issei would seem hesitant at mentioning a girl's name.

"As I said, under Azazel's protection, none of the Fallen Angels would dare harm you. Also he is likely to be your best chance at getting stronger very quickly." Tsubaki replied.

"But if his mooks are already-"

"Hyoudou-san," Sona interrupted their argument before it devolved circular back and forth, that simply wasted time. "We have discussed the options that you have before you, as well as who you could join to help you. However, there is a very obvious group I haven't discussed yet." She paused, Issei listened with rapt attention. She made sure to hold his gaze. "Us, Devils."

Issei eyes widened in realization. _Right, of course!_ "You mean, join your Peerage?" He exclaimed.

"Ah, Rias already told you about that," Sona nodded to herself. "That makes things easier. Yes, Hyoudou Issei, how would you like to became part of my Peerage?" Sona got right into the heart of the matter.

Issei grew quiet as he contemplated this matter deeply. His thoughts turned to Rias and her Peerage. _Rias-senpai and Akeno-san are ideal Onee-samas, and Koneko - no matter how evil she is - is pretty cute and has the loli factor._ He did not think about Gasper. _Souna-kaichou on the other hand and her Student Council seem to be going more for quantity. So which to go for? Hmm, this is tough._

As Issei calmly thought on the matter, Sona felt an odd irritation for the perverted boy all of a sudden.

 _He better not try deciding this on whose group is hotter._ Because hers totally was.

"Um..." Hyoudou began after a while. "Shitori-kaichou, I mean, thank you for telling all of this but..." Issei blushingly struggled with his words.

Sona quietly chuckled at his obvious decision. "While I do not condemn your choice, I feel should tell you now that it won't work."

"Eh?" Said Issei, feeling knocked off. "Why not?"

 _Could it be that they really are rivals? Do I have to break my way out of here, or wait for Rias-senpai to mount a rescue mission for me?_

"I'm not saying I'll stop you. You're welcome to try," said Sona clearing up his assumption. "It is

simply that Rias will not take you in due to her policy on Peerage recruitment."

"Policy?"

"Yes, Rias's policy on recruiting into her Peerage is," Issei leaned forward. "That she doesn't."

"Eh?" Issei nearly fell forward, before righting himself back into his seat.

"To be exact, Rias doesn't reincarnate people into Devils that become part of her Peerage. It doesn't matter who it is, she won't add them to her Peerage. Also, she won't revive someone into her Peerage, she will just let them move on in peace, rather than bring them back to the world of the living. I believe she once said that the only instance in which she will reincarnate someone into a Devil is someone critically injured and dying, and only with their consent. However, even that isn't likely as Akeno is a very accomplished user of the healing arts." Explained Sona.

Issei blinked once, twice. He just pondered what he just heard in silence. After a while, he spoke again. "Why?"

Elbow on the table, Sona rested her head on her hand as she answered. "I'm afraid, you'll have to ask Rias personally on that, as it's not my place to tell."

"What about Akeno-senpai, or Koneko-sa-sama." Issei annoyingly corrected himself at the end.

"There were special circumstances as to how those two came under Rias's command, but again, not my place to tell." Said Sona.

"But," Something stood out of that explanation to Issei. "What if another Devil comes to her asking to be part of her Peerage?"

"Hmm," Sona raised an eyebrow. "I suppose in that instance she might agree, however Issei-kun."

Sudden Issei felt a chill run down his spine. The temperature in the room dropped, and not in a metaphorical sense.

"I hope you're not thinking of using me as some sort of messenger mule to enter Rias's Peerage. That would be a pretty rude thing to do If I were gratefully accept you into my Peerage. If you were to do such a thing," Sona smiled, her eyes narrowed projecting her very annoyed aura. "I might get...angry."

"NO MA'AM! THE THOUGHT NEVER EVEN CROSSED MY MIND, MA'AM!" Issei stood up and shouted like a soldier, feeling his life momentary on the line.

Sona quietly chuckled as she leaned back into her seat. "Relax, I was only joking." Issei let out his held breath in relief. "Maybe," he stiffened again. Sona gave a small elegant giggle.

"Kaichou," Said Tsubaki in a form of scolding.

"Alright, alright." Said Sona with a rare relaxed smile. "So, Hyoudou-kun," she turned to Issei once more. "What is your answer?"

Issei sat down, crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he thought deeply on what to do.

 _Should I really join Kaichou-san's Peerage? I mean her group is filled with beautiful girls. In fact joining the Student Council - which they will have to invite me into to explain if I need to leave class._ Like all those manga stories where the heroes have secret identities and need an excuse to leave their daily ongoings. _But..._

And yet his thoughts went back to the crimson haired Devil.

"Umm, can I think about this?" He finally asked.

"Sure." Sona answered back. "I'll leave it as an open invitation till my Peerage is full."

"Ah, I see." Issei realized her answer met he is on some sort of time limit. "How long is that?"

"Currently, I have a Rook, a Knight and three Pawn pieces free. You have until I fill those positions up."

"Right," Issei stood up. "Thank you, Souna-kaichou." He bowed and turned to leave.

He thought about everything he was told, about his situation and his options. It seemed like he couldn't be by Rias-senpai's side. But then again, he could join Souna-kaichou's group. There were other options, true, but he didn't want to leave home and go on some weird mythical journey to join gods from another mythology.

Maybe he could ask somewhere close to home. Maybe go to the Ise Grand Shrine in Mie and talk to Amaterasu-Okami-sama.

 _Woah! Did I just casually considered doing something that anyone in Japan would find monumentally unbelievable?_

However, while other options did seem appealing, Issei still wanted to be close to his home.

 _Maybe, I should ask Gasper. He isn't a Devil, but he was part of the Occult Club._

"You're welcome." Sona answer back with a nod. Tsubaki gave one of her own as a send-off as well.

Issei left the Student President's office and entered the hallway. However, it was due to being in deep thought that he didn't notice the group of students outside of Sona's office till he closed the door.

"Hello, Hyoudou-san~."

Issei blinked. Once, twice. He looked around and then, "God dammit."

* * *

After Issei left, the Student President's office returned to its usual quiet work pace.

Sona was looking over the club reports, and current budget, to determine how much goes to which. However, things were as peaceful as usual, as she could feel her Queen's questioning gaze.

"Alright Tsubaki, out with it." Said Sona not turning away from the papers before her.

"Sona-kaichou, why is it that you did not use a more-"

Whatever Tsubaki was about to say, it was cut off by Issei bursting into the room, not too different from his earlier entrance, and slamming the door behind him, muffling the shouts outside. He locked the door for good measure, before leaning against it.

"Hyoudou-san! I believe I told you that is not how to conduct yourself!" Tsubaki cried out in rebuking again.

"Sorry, sorry. Really didn't mean it. Sona-kaichou, can I please use the window?" The Oppai lover banned from all pornographic material pleaded.

"Window on the left is closest to the trees outside." Sona causally answered, while pointing to said window.

"Thank you!"

Without another word, Issei opened said window, and jumped out.

The room held a stunned silence for a while, although that was mostly Tsubaki at seeing this bizarre occurrence.

"You were saying Tsubaki?" Asked Sona, seemingly unaffected by anything.

"Right," Tsubaki quickly regained her composure. "I was asking, why you did not use a more aggressive approach to recruiting Hyoudou-san? Like saying that if he joined your Peerage, he can train himself and raise his rank to a High Class Devil, thus be granted his own Peerage."

"Or the possibly to court Rias."

"I suppose. ...Court?" Tsubaki questioned.

"He has a crush on her." Said Sona with a slight playful smile.

"Ah, I see." Nodded Tsubaki. "Yes or that."

Sona placed the papers down and leaned back into her chair. "There are a few reasons, he wouldn't really join my Peerage, because he wanted to follow me. He would clash with you and the others, and I don't think you are as tolerant as Akeno nor Koneko in his antics." She gave Tsubaki a questioning gaze, which was replied with a shudder.

"Thought so. Also, I really don't have the patience to have something like the madness of Rias's behavior infiltrate my Peerage."

Tsubaki looked aside at that comment. She wanted to tell her King not to feel down, but that such event has already occurred. The fact that Sona was too used to chaotic behavior around her was a huge sign, on how comfortable she had become with Rias and shenanigans similar to hers. Yet Tsubaki didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Mostly however, it's the attention he'll bring." Said Sona.

"Attention?"

"Hm," The Sitri heir nodded. "It is a gamble to acquire a piece like him. It opens up a lot of avenues, but it also attracts a lot of opposition. From those who would want to fight him, to those who want to see the Devil that could command the Red Dragon Emperor, or use our group due to use having the Boosted Gear wielder." Sona sighed, and looked down at the letters from the two Pillar Families, Naberius and Berith. She looked back to Tsubaki. "We are strong, have no doubt about that Tsubaki, together I believe all of us can stand against anything."

Tsubaki felt warm pride at her King's faith in her and the rest of their Peerage.

"However, until every one of you is strong enough that none can take advantage of any of you individually, I would like to not gamble with your lives."

"Kaichou," Tsubaki was touched by Sona's sentiment but, "aren't you being overly cautious?"

Sona grew quiet. She thought about the Pillar Families that oppose her due to her association to Rias. The ones who oppose her due to oppose to her sister, the Demon Lord Leviathan.

"Sadly, Tsubaki, I can't afford anything less."

And the one who stands as a devouring abysmal sea between her and her dream of equality for all Devils.

"For we are surrounded by monsters."

 _I will destroy the Underworld you designed, Zekram Bael._

* * *

Panting, with dirt and cuts on his clothes, Issei finally made it to the Occult Clubhouse.

He knocked and entered, "sorry for intruding."

"Ah, hello Issei-senpai." Answered the shy voice of Gasper Vladi.

"Hey, Gasper." Said Issei with a slight hesitance due to finding only the Vampire within the club shed. "Umm, do you know where everyone else is? I kinda wanted to talk to Rias-senpai for a bit."

From his place in his cardboard box playing on the PS3, Gasper answered. "Uuum, Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai are out shopping."

* * *

"No."

"But Akenooo~."

"Rias, I said no. You already bought those games, you spent enough of your money for today. You are not going to waste the rest buying costumes."

"But Akenooo~, I need them."

"I said no. Now put the Etna costume down."

"Oooh, what about this?"

"No, you can't have the Erza armor eith- wait, is that an actual metal armor!? Where would you even get this?" The bewildered Akeno directed the question to the shopkeeper.

"Here at 'HarunaS: Costumes for All', we pride ourselves for create any costume our customers want." Said the shop attendant.

Before Akeno could ask who would ask for them to commission a full armored Erza costume, or better yet, how this shop actually managed it, Rias had brought another costume.

"Excuse me, what about this?" Asked Rias the shop attendant.

"No, Rias. You're not getting a nurse outfit either." Said Akeno beginning to feel tired.

"You're right." Said Rias to Akeno's shock. "Do you have this for the measurements of one hundred and two, sixty, and eighty nine centimeters?"

Akeno blinked in surprised. "Rias how do you know my- Scratch that, _why_ are you giving her my measurements? I don't want you to buy a nurse outfit for me?"

"Of course not, Akeno." Rias handed the costume to the worker. "You are buying it for you."

"I'm not going to spend my money on something useless. Why would I _want_ a nurse outfit?"

"Because you're the healer on my team, and everyone likes being healed by the Hot Nurse, thinking a healing Angel has arrived for them." Rias looked up while waved a hand dramatically, as though looking at an actual Angel descending from the Heavens.

"I'm Half-Fallen, and I can work well without the costume, thank you very much." Akeno deadpanned.

"I'm pretty sure your healing power would increase by twenty percent at minimum with it." Rias hypothesized with a self congratulatory nod.

Akeno facepalmed. "Maybe, I should ban videogames from them for a while." She quietly mused.

"Oooh, this is lovely." Rias cried out at another costume, which the shop attendant happily showed her.

"Maybe even cut off the electricity and save money," Akeno muttered again, before looking up at what Rias was getting worked up on now. She blinked a few times, taken aback by the new costume. "That looks way too authentic- wait, is it even legal for it to look this real!?"

* * *

"Ah, I see, and Koneko-sama?" Issei looked around cautiously.

"Koneko-chan has...a meeting." Gasper looked away from Issei as he said that.

Issei thought that the crossdresser was feeling wary of Koneko. It wouldn't be difficult to imagine that the poor fellow was not exempt from her mischief.

In truth Gasper was just trying not to let out a laugh.

* * *

"Squad Tamago Leader, report!"

Koneko was in one of her daily routines of meeting her familiar, their subordinates for reports on activates in Kuoh City, missions that assigned them, as well as training any new recruits. The catgirl turned Devil was in a warehouse at near the outer most forests of the city. Before her stood her troops.

Fifty trained magically enhanced cats, divided into five squadrons, and their Commander, her familiar, the white cat, Shiro.

The addressed cat, an orange color chartreux, stepped forward.

"Mrruw, mrruw, ow, rrruw." And began meowing.

Naturally Koneko understood each word, and simply nodded as she processed his important report. "Alright nyan, tell me if anything changes in the market area, and if the pastry shops add any new desserts, nyan."

It was a very important report.

"Squad Sushi Leader, report!"

A white Japanese bobtail with a black tail stepped forward. He meowed and Koneko nodded. "Hmm, I see 'a big uneven X was brought to the broken cozy place'. Thank you, Sushi Leader." The cat gave a loud nyan and returned to his place.

"Squad Taiyaki Leader, report." Shouted Koneko and black cat answered her. "Hm, hm," she nodded at the report. "I see, perverted dragon idiot didn't screw up till now, nyan. Well there is the whole week. Keep your eyes open, Taiyaki Leader. You and your troops, nyan!"

"Nyan!" Squad Taiyaki shouted as one.

Accepting their cries of "Yes, Empress!" with a nod, Koneko turned to the next squad.

"Squad Daifuku Leader, report!"

* * *

"Why do I have the feeling that something scary is happening?" Issei looked around, suddenly felt a shiver.

"Eh?" Gasper asked, acting like he had not heard what Issei said.

"Nothing, nothing. So, I guess they are not here." Issei said, more to himself and not the young Vampire.

"No, but...I'm sure they'll be back by sundown at most." Gasper looked at Issei from the corner of his eye as his continued his game.

"Right."

 _That's still three hours away._

Issei suddenly self conscious of being in the same room with the so called "Innocent Princess of Kuoh", regardless of the fact that Gasper was a boy. It felt a bit stifling. He didn't have anything against the boy, he simply didn't know how to act with something cute, that he should not be calling cute.

 _Alright, make up an excuse and leave._ Issei thought to himself.

"Ah, okay then. I guess, I better-"

"Umm, Issei-senpai?" Came Gasper inquiring tone, as he paused the game.

"Yes?" Answered Issei, and already on the door handle.

"D-do you like videogames?"

Issei looked back, seeing the Vampire boy in his box, alone in the clubhouse. It was odd that the boy was alone, since he did have friends in school, and many girls liked being around him. Another thing that caused Issei to experience an odd conflict.

 _But none of them know he is a Vampire._

It wasn't difficult to imagine that the effeminate boy felt alone in a crowd.

 _Or maybe he just wants someone to play videogames with till Rias-senpai and the rest return._

"Sure." Issei moved to sit on the carpet floor next to Gasper. Right then, he remembered something and paused. "We're not making any bets though."

Gasper giggled at that last comment, causing Issei to frown.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, no bets." Gasper gave a cheeky grin. "It would be kind of unfair really."

"Yeah, supernatural senses and physical abilities are a cheat." Issei sighed while shaking his head at the unfair truth of the world.

"No, I meant I'm just a better gamer."

Seeing the challenge, Issei of course could not back down.

"Ooh, you're on!"

* * *

It would be an hour or so later that Issei left, remembering that a shipment of new eroge games were arriving today, at his frequented game store.

Gasper was actually pretty fun to hang out with, once he got to know him. He still felt uncomfortable when he was close, but he was able to push that aside, so as to enjoy games and chatting, without letting it bother him. While he did lose in all the games verses mode, he and Gasper had a lot of fun with the co-op and rpg ones.

 _Thankfully, I didn't make any bets. Dammit, I should have asked him what being in the Occult Research Club was like. Or how he came to be with Rias-senpai and her Peerage without being a part of it._

Issei supposed these could be questions and discussions from another time. As for his game purchases, sadly Issei found that the first batch of his new, anticipated game - Symphony Heart: Mystery of the Boing - was sold out, the last copy one an hour before he arrived.

 _Aww, man. I was looking forward to being a sci-fi detective, seducing women, mutants and gynoids for clues to find the truth to the origin of Oppai._

Yes, the birth of the Oppai Detective Issei would have to wait.

 _Although when I think about it, I would have had to wait for another week to actually play, but it would have been worth it._

Issei sighed, remembering the dreadful ban upon him.

 _Should I go back home, or return to the Occult Research Club-_

" _Eyaaaa!_ "

Issei's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone falling and hitting the ground.

And then he saw the most beautiful sight of pure white-

 _No, no, I refuse to lose! Dammit, God, why are you giving me fanservice only now?_

Issei quickly covered his eyes, even made sure not to look from between his fingers.

" _Ow, ow, ow._ "

"A-are you okay?" Issei wanted to wait until it was safe to look, yet he couldn't just ignore someone who was hurt.

" _Ooow, how did I trip?_ " Said the nice soft voice, before some cloth ruggling was heard. " _Um, where you talking to me?_ "

Feeling that the person was talking to him, Issei slowly removed his hand. Then he shouted internally for his good fortune. One, the person was now decent. Two, it was a lovely blonde, by the looks of it a foreigner. Three,

 _She's a nun! Banzai to purity._

" _Um, excuse me, are you okay?_ " The girl asked him.

"Errr, yes?" Oh crap did his face show his perverted expression again. Damn, he wanted to control himself, but his passion just can't be masked. "Um, are you okay?"

" _I am sorry, are you asking if I am_ 'okay' _?_ " She said the last word in Japanese while point to herself.

Issei realized that the nun spoke a different language. It sounded...well it had a European feel to it. Great, there's a cute girl wanting to talk to him, and he didn't understand her.

 _God, why do you keep throwing irony at me?_

* * *

After much useless talking, pointing and charades, Issei understood a few thing.

The nun's name was Asia Argento. She had arrived in Kuoh City today, and she was very, very lost. The girl spoke Italian and English, while only knowing a little bit of Japanese. Issei on the other hand only knew English very little. Thankfully together they were able to understand communicate somewhat.

After a bit more charades, he understood that she wanted to go to a church in the city. However, the only one that was around had been abandoned years ago.

While walking through, he saw her do something unexpected. As they passed by a playground, there was a boy with a scrape on his knee.

The nun, went as placed her hands above the injury. Then rings with emerald appeared on each of her middle fingers, and an orb of green light encircled the little boy's injury. Very quickly the scrape was gone, the boy was no longer in pain and crying.

" _There, there. Little boys shouldn't cry._ " Asia said as she patted the boy's head.

The boy's mother however seeing his strange sight, quickly came and took the boy away. "I told you to not talk to odd people."

Issei frowned catching the last of her words. The young boy however turned and waved to the nun.

"Thank you, Onee-san." He shouted.

"He said, um, thank you- _thank you._ " Said Issei pointing to the boy and then to her.

" _It was nothing, it was due the Lord's blessing._ " The girl brought her hands together as though in prayer. Seeing Issei's confused look, her brow tightened as she held a deep thoughtful look.

 _Cuuute._

"God!" Said Asia, pointing at one of her rings and the sky. " _This power is a gift from god._ "

 _It's a Sacred Gear!_ Issei's eyes widened in realization. After all that's what a Sacred Gear is, an item given to humans by God of the Bible. Or at least her pointing to her rings then to the sky and saying "God" points to that.

He wondered if he should brag and tell her that he had one as well, however Asia's sad smile made him reconsider. It didn't feel like a good time to show off also having a Sacred Gear like her.

"I see." He simply nodded at her.

 _GRRRRG!_

" _Eeeh! Um, that wasn't me!_ " Asia's cheeks turned red, her expression of shock, at her stomach's sudden announcement.

Issei looked on in surprise at such a loud noise coming from such a petite body.

 _GRRRRG!_

Asia blushed as her stomach growled again. The girl wobbled on her feet, looking like she hadn't eaten in a while.

"Asia-san, are you okay. When was the last time you ate?"

" _Eh?_ "

"Um, what's it's called? Food, fooood." He acted like he was eating something, before the word came to him. " _Food_. Yes, that's the word. You," he pointed to her. "Go," he gestured with his fingers having them act legs going somewhere. "Eat, _food._ "

" _Ah, you mean I should eat? I can't, I don't have any money. Um, err, oh!_ Money!" She pointed at herself and shook her head.

Issei was taken aback. He had to wonder how long she had been lost that she used up all her money.

"Okay, I can't just leave you like this. Come with me." He gestured for her to follow him, which she attempted to do.

He saw that she was dragging her suitcase and can see how heavy it was. He helped her with it, which she thanked him for, clamped her hands in prayer.

After she was done, Issei began to move again.

" _Um, Mr. Issei, where are we going?_ "

" _Food._ " He said and head with her to a fast-food joint.

* * *

"Hmm," Rias had been enjoying her time shopping and annoying Akeno, when she suddenly stopped and looked to the side, as though seeing something faraway.

"Rias, what is it?" Having known her friend long enough, to recognize her sudden silence for something serious, Akeno ceased her scolding of her.

"Sacred Gear user," She said, still looking in the direction she sensed them from.

"Anyone we know?"

"No. Female, young, Sacred Gear with a healing power."

"Huh, so someone with a Sacred Gear blessed with healing abilities."

"No."

"Eh?"

"I mean, healing. Only healing. The Sacred Gear doesn't have an affinity or is leaning toward one side of the other. Its power isn't based on Light or Darkness, just the desire to heal. Its...actually kind of unique when you think about it, since healing artifact either have a holy element to them to help the body, or use dark element that uses a necromantic effect of just keeping the body going while speeding up its natural regeneration."

"I see. Enemy, ally, someone passing by?"

"We'll find out in a second," Rias took out her phone and began calling a number.

"You're going to call them?" Akeno said dryly.

"No, I'm gonna call someone with them, or at least near them."

* * *

Hyoudou Issei might not be the most pious person ever. Yet, he could not mentally stop thanking god from the sight before him.

" _Euuuaa, this is delicious._ " Said Asia, moaning happily at another big of her burger.

Issei not having enough money for a fancy meal, took Asia to a fast-food restaurant. From there the entire experience was one giant moe inducing trip, in showing Asia the menu, to showing her how to eat a sandwich, to watching her moan in content at her, in her opinion, utterly delicious meal.

Really, just watching her reactions was pleasurable enough.

Right then, Issei phone rang.

"Hello?" He answer.

"Hallo, Issei-kun!" Came the loud cheerful voice of Rias Gremory.

"Senpai!" Issei found himself surprised at the call. "Hello, is something the matter? Wait, how did you get this number?"

"Because I'm magic."

Issei elected not to argue.

"Issei, I wanted to ask you thing. I want you to focus for me okay? Do you see anyone around you looks weird?"

 _That's not really something_ you _of all people have the right ask._

"You just thought of something rude about me." Came Rias's accusing voice.

"No, ma'am. Of course not ma'am."

 _Dear god, please don't let her be a mindreader._

He heard Rias letting out a sigh. "Well, I suppose you're right. I'm not a mindreader after all."

 _...This is a coincidence. Yep, just a coincidence._

"So as I was saying, do you see anybody weird around?"

"Umm, I'm near a maid cafe, so..."

"A girl, young, might look out of place. Might give off an aura of purity and goodness."

Issei blinked at the description. It sounded it...

"Rias-senpai, are you somewhere near?" Issei asked beginning to look around.

"Rias Gremory is always near."

"That sounded _very_ ominous, Senpai!"

"Really? I thought it would be reassuring."

"No, no. It most definitely was not."

" _Um, Mr. Issei?_ "

Issei look up to see that Asia had finished her meal.

"Ah, right. One moment, senpai." Issei lowered the phone, and pointed to Asia on where the restroom was for her to watch her hands. He rubbed his hands over each other in manner of washing them under water.

" _I see, I go there to wash my hands? Thank you Mr. Issei_ " For the moment, Asia left.

Issei brought his phone back up again. "Okay Senpai, you were asking about someone weird right?"

"Or stood out. There is a Sacred Gear user in town, you are near them, yes I know. So I want to know who they are and it they are here to cause trouble or not?"

"Asia-chan isn't here to call trouble!" Issei said heatedly.

"I see, so her name is Asia." Issei could hear the playfulness in Rias's voice. "Issei, you sly dog, you." She teased.

"It's not like that!" He cried out, before lowering his voice upon seeing the looks he got. "She's just here looking for the church in town."

"The only one in Kuoh is broken down."

"I know, but she still wants to see it, so I'll show it to her, and then we'll see." He shrugged.

"Issei...that church is where the Fallen Angels are."

"WHAT!?" Issei ducked again, upon getting more looks for his behavior.

"I can't let her go there. They'll kill her, or..." Sudden Issei wondered if Asia was in league with them. What if she was just playing at being innocent, like Yuuma, but underneath it she was just taking advantage of him. What if-

" _I'm back, Mr. Issei._ "

Issei looked up to see Asia. Sweet kind Asia, smiling at him. He didn't know if this was an act or not. He really hoped her smile wasn't fake.

"Issei, listen to me, Fallen Angel can sometimes get Sacred Gear users working for them. Either voluntarily or forcefully. We don't know which is the case with her. We don't know if she is working for them, or being manipulated. So, I want to meet her to know which is which. Can you do that?"

Issei signaled Asia to wait a moment.

"Okay, what do I do?" He asked, lowering his voice, even though Asia didn't understand most of what he was saying.

"Alright, you know the Shiyumi Road that leads to the church at the end, right?"

"Yeah?"

"One of the branch streets that leads to the road is called Izaya Street. Go to the church from that direction. I'll handle the rest." Rias ended the call.

" _Mr. Issei?_ "

Issei look back to Asia's worried look. His heart tightened.

"Right," he said putting on his best smile. "Let's go."

* * *

As soon as Rias closed her phone, Akeno was next to her.

"Right, so what's your plan?"

"Send a message to Koneko, tell her to come immediately. In the meantime have some preparations to make."

"Right...what preparations?" Akeno suddenly felt apprehensive.

"Oooh, just going back to 'HarunaS' to buy something illegal."

"What!? Rias, don't you dar-"

And the crimson Devil was gone.

"Dammit, Rias!"

* * *

Issei kept clenching his hand while walking. He smiled to Asia every once in a while, or at least he made sure not to show his uneasiness. Thankfully Asia just smiled back, not noticing anxiety.

 _Dammit, where is Rias-senpai?_

This was it. Just around this corner and they would be in Izaya Street. Issei clenched his hand. If there was nothing to stop them, they would land on the main road and then the church will easily come into view.

Issei was suddenly very conscious of his heartbeat. The anticipation was like a shadow creeping up on him.

 _This is it._ He gulped.

The dragon boy and the nun turned a corner into Izaya Street and found…

A pair of police cars?

"What?" Issei didn't realize he said the words out loud.

" _Mr. Issei?_ " Asia looked to Issei for guidance, worried and confused over this sudden obstacle.

"Um.." Issei looked at Asia and then back at the police cars. Actually looking at the whole scene, he could see a few orange barricades and even yellow tape behind the cars. There was a pair of policewomen at the scene, simply leaning on the hood of one of the cars. Issei thought about what Rias had told him. To just come this way and she would take care of things.

 _Holy crap, did she blow something up, and they declared it a terrorist attack and closed the area._

No. That probably didn't happened as he didn't hear any explosions, and there would have been more noise if that was the case.

"Let's check it out." He finally told Asia while pointing to the police officers, and moved toward them, Asia curious, and worried, yet dutifully following behind.

"Excuse me, Officer-san." Issei felt something was off. As he got near the policewomen and began to take in their looks, something screamed in his mind.

The policewomen were quite the contrast. One was tall and busty, the other short and petite. The both wore sunglasses, even though it was nearing sunset. The short one had a stoic, serious look to her, as she routinely blow her bubblegum and popped it. Her hair was blond and long enough to reach her knees, its color lighter than that of Asia's.

 _Something feels familiar about that._

"Can I help you, young man?" Asked the tall busty one, who had a playful look about her. Her short black hair, was in a bob cut and-

 _WAIT A MINUTE!_

As soon as he registered her voice, he gave them another focused look.

It was Rias and Koneko.

There was absolutely no mistake, and from his shocked looked, they smirked - or at least Rias did - seeing that he figured it out.

 _Where in the hell did they get the tape and barricades? Scratch that, WHERE IN THE HELL DID THEY GET THE POLICE CARS FROM?_

" _E-excuse me, Officer, umm_ " Asia began, hoping that a law officer, would be able to speak English.

" _Justice._ " Said Totally-Not-Rias.

" _What?_ " Asked Asia taken aback.

" _I amuuu Offizer Siar Justice!_ " Said Officer Siar Justice, crossing her arms under her chest, and nodding proudly.

"...I may not speak English, but that was horrible." Commented Issei. He looked to the side toward the nun. _Surely she's going to suspect something like this. I mean who the hell would have the last name 'Justice' in Japan?_

" _Officer Cat Law._ " Was Totally-Not-Koneko's short introduction.

" _Officer Justice, Officer Law_ " Asia nodded to each as she continued her inquiry. " _Is something going on? I need to get to the church._ "

 _She bought it!_ Issei looked at this exchange mouth gaped.

" _Zooorry, Shishtar, but church area clooooosed!_ " Was Officer Justice's overdramatized answer.

"That, seriously if you know English just speak it normally." Said Issei. He looked to Officer Cat Law to see her still chewing her bubblegum, blowing and popping it, staring coolly ahead.

 _POP_

" _Eh! why?_ " Asked the shocked Asia.

" _Church area, baaaad!_ " Officer Justice crossed her arms in an X fashion.

" _What?_ " Cried out Asia. Issei seeing her for the time getting annoyed. Of course her frowning face looked cute too. " _The church is a sacred ground, blessed by God._ "

" _Pipe, explode!_ " Officer Justice waved her hands upward.

 _That sounds familiar._ Though Issei.

" _Gaasuuuu, everywhere._ " Justice spread her arms widely. " _Inhale? Desu!_ "

 _She's using the excuse from Fate/Stay Night!_

"You're a criminal and should be arrested for butchering an innocent language." Issei deadpanned.

 _POP_

"That innocent language is convicted of multiple charges of grand theft and larceny." Spoke Officer Law for the second time.

"And I'm pretty sure torture is also illegal, and that's pretty much what she's doing!" Replied Issei.

" _Oh no, was anyone hurt?_ " Asia quickly discarded her destination, for the citizens concern.

" _Non! Casualties, ZERO! Sneaky Gaasuu caught early. None to ospitals._ "

" _Thank god._ " Asia let out a breath in relief, glad that no one was hurt.

"Please make her stop." He pleaded to Officer Law. "I don't even speak English and this is painful to listen to."

 _POP_

While Officer Law's face was fixed as stone, amusement was very clear in her eyes.

" _Yaaaaas!_ " Officer Justice pointed to the sky. " _Now, itsu cloooose to SUNDOWN! You kids, jo huuuume!_ " She ended her grand remark by pointing back to where they came from.

" _Um, Officer Justice._ "

" _Yaaaaas?_ "

" _How long will it be before it's safe to come here again?_ "

" _FIVE!_ " She said showing all ten fingers.

 _Or five and five._ Issei supposed.

" _F-f-five days?_ " Asia looked disheartened. She had no money, only the clothes on her back and suitcase. Where will she will for five days?

" _Safety FIRST!_ "

" _I, I see. Thank you, Officer Justice, Officer Law._ " She bowed to each of them, turn and walked away dejected.

"Um, Asia-chan!" Issei moved to follow her, only to feel his cellphone ring and vibrate for the tune made for messages. He took out his phones and opened the message.

" _Take her to the clubhouse, and good job surviving the first day, Perverted Idiot. -Signed: Empress Koneko-sama."_

He looked back to see her holding her cellphone and waving it at him.

"She is seriously overdoing it." Issei muttered, shaking his head at Koneko's antics.

Issei turned back to catch up to Asia.

His phone vibrated again.

" _I heard that! That's it, tomorrow will not be as easy as today. -Signed: Empress Koneko-sama."_

"YOU CALL THAT EASY!" He turned to her shouting.

" _Eh? Mr. Issei, why are you shouting? Is that a problem?_ " Upon hearing his cry, Asia stopped and turned to look back at the boy who helped her out so much today.

"Ah, no, no. Its nothing, don't worry." He waved his hands at her, trying to gesture that there was no problem.

She looked worried for a while, but seeing Issei bright smile, she concluded that everything was okay, and nodded toward him.

Seeing her nod, Issei grabbed her bag, and mentioned for her to follow him.

* * *

Back at the police barricade.

"I would say our patrol was successful. Wouldn't you say, Officer Law?"

"I concur, Officer Justice."

"Truly, we have valiantly served the citizens of Kuoh this day. Protecting them from evil gases everywhere."

"Yes, for we are the guardians of justice!"

"Upholders of the laaaaaaw."

Suddenly the two Devils heard voices nearby.

"Where in the hell did you park our cars?"

"You don't think someone would actually break into a police car and steal it, right?"

"Calm down, they were right here, I'm sure."

"Um, guys I think I'm seeing the siren light from over there."

Rias and Koneko quickly straightened up "And that's our cue to leave." They took the barricade and ran.

The actual police officers would find their cars, blocking a usually unused street, along with some yellow tape strung around. They concluded that this was mostly a prank done by some very intuitive teenagers, but security on police equipment and vehicles increased dramatically due to this incident.

* * *

" _Um, Mr. Issei, is this your house?_ "

After a lot of fast gesturing, and the word "home" thrown, Issei had convinced Asia to come with him to the Occult Research Clubhouse - thankfully the school gate was open - so that her housing situation can be answered.

"Excuse me, sorry for intruding." Issei knocked and entered the shed.

"Ah, hello, Issei-kun. And who is this?" Akeno's gentle voice was like a breath of fresh air to Issei after this weird and surprisingly long day.

" _Oh, nice to meet you. I am Asia Argento._ " Asia bowed and cheerfully answered back, not noticing that she understood Akeno, when clearly she was speaking to Issei, and thus should have been speaking in Japanese.

"My, how polite." Akeno placed a hand on her cheek, glad to meet such a well manner young girl, unlike a redhead she knew.

"Hallo~" Said Rias from her desk, waving wildly at Asia.

Asia smiled, bowed and greeted the energetic busty girl as well.

Issei look at Asia and back at the Occult Research members, his nerves began shaking once more.

 _What if she recognize Rias and Koneko? What if she can tell they are Devil?_

"Hello, nyan. Nice to meet you for the very first time." Koneko greeted her.

 _YOU'RE LAYING IT ON A LITTLE THICK!_ Issei looked at the Devils and Vampire gobsmacked, and quickly turned to look at Asia.

"Ah, nice to meet you too." The nun replied with bright enthusiasm.

 _SHE DIDN'T NOTICE AT ALL!_

"...Hello." Came Gasper's normally muted greeting upon meeting someone new.

It looked like Asia hadn't noticed that she was surrounded by Devils - and a Vampire - and was quickly welcomed inside.

Thus, in a show of reminiscence to the first time he came here, Issei found himself sitting with Asia on one couch, while Akeno and Koneko were sitting on the opposing one. Rias was at her desk while Gasper was in his box.

After being served tea and scones - as seems to be customary - Akeno got to the matter at hand.

"So, Asia-san, you arrived to Kuoh today, correct?"

" _Ah, yes. I was reassigned to the church in this town, but sadly there was a gas leak in the area, so I can't go there for now._ "

"Oh my," Akeno brought her hand to her mouth, looking sympathetic. Issei wasn't sure if it was genuine or faked. "That's terrible."

" _Yes, when I came here I was lost and no one spoke my language,_ " Asia looked down, before her cheerful demeanor return. " _But the Lord sent me Mr. Issei, and he had helped me a lot today. I don't really know how to repay him._ " She looked back to Issei smiling with gratitude.

"Oh my, she's really praising you Issei."

Issei found himself blushing at that.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Asia-san?" Asked Akeno.

" _Well,_ " She looked to Issei, who simply nodded at her in encouragement. " _I don't know if Mr. Issei told you, but I don't have a place to stay until the church is safe to stay in again. Mr. Issei brought me here, so…_ "

Asia didn't notice how Rias, Akeno and Koneko tilted their heads, like they had a sudden headache, however the motion caused Issei to wonder why the three would do synchronized head tilt.

"Hmm, I see, so housing is the issue." She turned to Rias, "well, Buchou?"

"Hmm, hmm," Rias with her arms cross, seem to be thinking deeply on the issue and nodding to herself. She looked up to Asia and gave her a thumbs up. "Well, the answer is obvious," Said Rias with a massive grin. "You can stay with Issei."

"EEEH!"

" _W-w-what?_ "

"Well, there are other options and some people I know who wouldn't mind taking you in for a few days, buuut," Issei leaned in, wanting to know the big reason for her throw Asia onto him. "It doesn't sound nearly as fun."

"That's your reason!"

" _Um, I don't want to inconvenience, Mr. Issei._ " Asia shyly looked at the boy who had helped her till now.

"She says she doesn't want to bother you." Translated Akeno.

"Asia-chan isn't a bother at all!" Issei said heatedly, before realizing what his words would mean, and calmed down. "Well, we would have to ask my parents. I don't know if they will agree, but…" He wasn't sure why he was making excuses. It was a dream come true, yet he was worried something would mess it up.

"Excellento!" Rias gave a thumbs up. "Issei says okay." She told Asia.

" _Eh, really?_ " Asia looked with anticipated gaily at Issei.

"Woah, wait Senpai." Issei said shock at the redhead. "You can't promise that."

"Don't worry, it will all work out." She told him.

"How do you know that!?"

Rias proudly tilted her head upwards. "Women's intuition."

Issei made damn sure not to look down.

"That's a cheat answer." He grumbled.

"I'm a cheating cheater who cheats Issei." Rias replied cheekily.

" _I-if too much trouble, then please don't worry yourself._ " Asia said upon seeing Issei's distress.

"She's saying if it's too much trouble then you don't have too." Said Akeno as she calmly drank her tea.

"Its not trouble at all." He quickly turned to Asia waving the 'no problem' gesture at her again. He looked back to Akeno, "please tell her that she doesn't have to worry. Its no problem, I should be able to convince my parent. No, I will convince them."

"He's saying you can stay, and that he would be glad to welcome you into his home." Translated Akeno.

" _I, I see._ " A warm feeling filled Asia chest. She felt glad for the first time in a very long time. She didn't understand why, but having someone standing up for her, brought a very joyful feeling to her.

"There see, it all worked out." Said Rias cheerfully. "And if your parents, really, really, _really_ wanted to refused, there is always magic."

Issei blinked at the sudden supernatural topic being thrown out.

"Eh, magic." Asia looked around at Rias and the others, as though seeing them for the first time. Suddenly, something clicked in her head, all this time, Issei and her understood them, but she still didn't understand Issei.

" _M-ms. Rias, you said 'magic'. Are you all Magicians?_ " Asia knew Magicians weren't necessarily hostile to the Church, but relation between Magicians and people from the Church were tense most of the time. Thankfully though, it seemed like Issei knew some friendly ones. Truly the Lord had been kind to let her meet Issei today.

"Ah, yes," Rias leaned back on her chair, elbow on the armchair, and her face rested on her hand.

 _She's going to tell her yes for now, and probably reveal the whole thing later when a better time comes._ Issei thought and concluded about this situation. Yeah, it was good that everything like this would work out.

Rias closed eyes held an analyzing look, as though considering something heavily. Her internal decision made, she replied.

"Yes, Ms. Argento. Me, Akeno and Koneko." Rias gave a wide cheerfully grin to Asia, that set her at ease.

"We are Devils."


	4. Vol 1: The Beggar Princess - Part 4

Part 4

" _...What?_ "

After Rias's declaration, everyone fell silent. It looked like even Akeno and Koneko weren't expecting this. The only sound still heard in the room was Gasper's button pressing on his handheld game.

"We're Devils." Rias repeated, her grin widening at Asia's shock. "Surprise!" She threw her hands in the air.

 _"D-devils?_ " Came the squeaking voice of the former nun, as she stiffened and straightened her back. She moved herself closer to Issei, grabbing his arm, as she scanned the club occupants.

"Um, Asia-chan..." Issei tried to reassure the young girl. Normally he would be thrilled to have a girl hold him, but he could tell Asia seemed nervous from this sudden revelation.

 _Then again, she is a nun and they are Devils. They are basically natural enemies. Seriously what were you thinking, Rias-senpai?_

"It's okay." Said Issei lightly placing his hand upon Asia's. "Rias-senpai isn't bad. Neither are Akeno-san and Gasper, and Koneko...sama," said catgirl gave Issei an irritation inciting grin. "Okay, she's an evil nightmare cat from hell, but three out of four isn't bad."

"Yup, no mercy tomorrow." Koneko nodded to herself, as she made her decision in response to the Oppai Pervert's comment.

Akeno sighed, as she rubbed her forehead, while narrowing her eyes in annoyance at Rias's wide grin. Koneko and Gasper seemed to just quietly watch the ongoing scenes.

"Yes Ms. Argento, we are Devils." The mischievous demon continued. "And Gasper is a Vampire!" She added, throwing another revelation.

"Eh?" Gasper looked up at suddenly being addressed.

" _V-vampire?_ " Asia gave a glanced to the boy in the cardboard box. She was surrounded by enemies of mankind all around, she prayed in her heart that God would protect her and Issei.

"And Issei!" Rias pointed at the boy dramatically.

" _Eh?_ " Asia stopped, suddenly looking in worry at the boy that offered her so much help till now. Was he deceiving her? Was he also a Devil, an enemy of the Lord? She hoped not. She did not want for it to be true. Issei had shown her more kindness than anyone else had so far, and without any hidden intentions. She didn't want the memory of his kindness to be tainted.

"Is mostly an average human." Rias ended her supposed "dramatic" revelation with a shrug.

Asia let out a breath she was holding at the information, but tightened her grip on Issei. She wondered what the Devils - and Vampire - would want from her and Issei. They didn't seem to act wickedly nor cruelly so far, but she couldn't be sure they weren't trying to trick her.

Akeno, feeling a headache starting to form, simply stood up, moved to place herself next to Rias, and...

"Ow, ow, ow! Akenooo~"

Grabbed the mischievous redhead's ear, pinching the soft organ between her fingers.

"Ms. Argento, I would like to apologize for my King's behavior, but please have no fear. While we are Devils, we would not attack you unprovoked. I swear that for as long as you are our guest, we won't bring you any harm. And for Issei-kun, he is a good friend and a valued classmate, thus we would never think to harm him either." Akeno calmly stated while continuing her punishment of Rias.

"Akenoo~, it hurts~." Whined Rias.

"Excuse me, but I object to that, nyan." Said Koneko raising her hand. "I would totally harm Issei. I would harm his reputation, his self confidence, and anything that brings him joy, nyahahaha." The white haired girl laughed to herself.

"Go choke on a pretzel, Koneko-sama!" Issei heatedly cried back.

"It's nothing compared to the headaches you give me Rias, and Koneko," she turned to address the catgirl. "You do remember who handles the budget in this club, right? Desserts and pastries are looking to be such an excessive use of money this month."

Issei, for the first time, saw Koneko look horrified. His chest was filled with warm joy at hearing the reprisal.

"I'll behave, Onee-sama." Koneko said with her head down. One could even imagine cat ear folded down with her dejected pout. Actually wait, are those cat ears pointed down on her head?

Throughout this whole exchange Asia kept staring completely thrown off by the image of the supposed "evil" Devils. She had interacted with one of them once, but he had been injured and probably feeling gratitude to her for healing him.

But these were the "normal" everyday Devils, ones who just met her, and yet they were...cheerful.

The atmosphere in this clubhouse and around these Devils were homely. They didn't give her a feeling of ice and dread as she had expected upon meeting normal Devils. Even Issei didn't seem uncomfortable around them.

" _Um, excuse me?_ " The nun stopped the bickering and ongoing shenanigans, as the room's occupants focused on her. Asia felt self conscious from the attention directed at her, by the supposed "evil" beings. " _You are Devils, but umm, why…_ " She wasn't sure how to ask them politely why they weren't antagonistic toward her.

Akeno had let go of Rias's ear, who covered the throbbing organ. Rias pouted at her Queen who proceeded to sit down next to Koneko.

"Go ahead," said Rias after a while. She seemed to have an idea to what the young nun wanted to ask, but wanted to let her speak herself. "Ask away, Ms. Argento."

Her smile felt weird to Asia, it genuinely had nothing hidden behind it.

" _I, um,_ " Asia gathered her courage and simple spoke her thoughts. " _Even if I'm a former nun, I am still a Servant of a Lord, so why… are you treating me so nicely? What do you want from me and ?_ "

Issei look toward the nun upon being address in her question, before looking back to Rias.

"She's asking why are we okay with her being here, and what do we want from her and you." Rias quickly explained to Issei. Rias then blinked as she thought of something. "Actually, Akeno this is getting a bit tedious, can you start up the magic circles for the translation spell?"

Upon seeing Asia's intrigued look, Rias elaborated.

"Right," Said Rias, and Akeno nodded excusing herself, as she moved to the side of the room, to draw a magic circle and prepare the spell. "Basically, I thought it would be easier on you and Issei, if you just understood each other without someone always having to translate. The spell would connect your minds so that the idea of the words you're saying would reach the other person, allowing you two to have an easier time communicating." She explained.

" _But,_ " Asia looked at the redhead in intrigue and curiosity. " _All this, again, why are you helping me?_ "

Rias smiled, pleased at the question. "Because of Isse-kun here." She said tilting her head at the Boosted Gear wielder.

" _Eh, Mr. Issei?_ " Asia looked to the boy.

"Gah!" Koneko seemed to gag at Rias's answer.

"Me!?" Issei himself was so surprised, that he forgot to snark back at Koneko's reaction.

"Yes," Rias nodded. "As Akeno said, Issei-kun here is a friend and classmate. If he believes that you're a good person, then you're okay in my book." She paused. "I do admit that I asked him to bring you here though, when he told me about your housing problem." Rias drank some of her tea.

" _Eh, Mr. Issei did?_ " Asia asked surprised.

"I did?"

"Yes, he was quite worried when he saw your predicament." Continued Rias. "And while I sympathizes, I _am_ the Governor of Kuoh City. I don't have anything against those of the church personally, but I needed to see what kind of person you are."

"Governor!? But, Senpai is only in high school!" Issei was gobsmacked. His senior was only a year older - presumably - and is already holding such a high level job!? It...kinda made him feel inadequate that his "career" life as it's been was being a typical perverted teenager.

"Not for any human government office, Issei-kun. But rather, I look after this area when it comes to the occult side of things."

"Ah." That made more sense.

" _I...see._ " Asia said with some hesitance, beginning to see that she might have stepped into something huge. " _So...I can stay? You said you don't mind the Church, but I was reassigned to the church here. So..._ " She was worried if she might upset this Devil for her supposed impudence, but Rias only continued to grin.

"Sure," said Rias. "As I said, you can stay and do whatever you want. However," Rias held up a finger like a teacher about to warn a student. "There are a few rules. Don't cause trouble, and don't harm anyone in my territory." Asia and Issei flinched at the slight edge in her tone at the end. "Unless of course there is a good reason, like someone else was harming people. Then its fine." And Rias returned to her easygoing self.

"Asia wouldn't hurt anyone!" Issei immediately said.

" _I, I would never hurt anyone._ " Asia couldn't even imagine the thought.

Rias and Koneko giggled, while Akeno and Gasper smiled at the reaction of the two humans. As Asia and Issei confused look Rias explained. "It's so cute! You two are so close you are already saying the same thing."

Asia and Issei look at each other, before looking away blushing.

"Rias," Akeno said in light scolding from her place, having finished one magic circle and working on another.

"But Akeno, they're so adorable." Said Rias.

"I'm afraid I'm not drunk enough to see two nuns. So I can only see a nun and something people would throw at the side of the road." Koneko said the last part with a mock gesture of wrinkling her nose.

"Why you!" Issei glared at the annoying catgirl.

" _What, where?_ " Asia looked around in confusion at Koneko's comment of something "thrown at the side of the road".

The Occult Club members couldn't help but find Asia's actions adorable.

"So, Ms. Argento," Rias brought her hands together. "I believe you had such an eventful day. Why don't we finish up that language spell and you can head on with Issei to his home? Akeno?"

"Preparations are finished, Rias."

Issei looked at the magic circles in interest, even though he couldn't make heads or tails of them.

" _Um…_ " Asia seemed to grow quiet and hesitant at Rias's exclamation.

"Yes?"

" _This...isn't like Devil's Contract, right?_ " Asked Asia.

"Oooh! That's what you're worried about." Said Rias.

"Eh? What is Senpai?" Asked Issei.

"Ah, nothing. Just a small worry, Issei-kun. And Ms. Argento, no. This isn't a contract." She seemed to think about it for a moment and continued. "Actually if it was, there would be no need for the spell and I could just have you learn the language instantly. While Devils in general operate on contacts, I am one of the exception-"

"The only one." Coughed Akeno.

"-that doesn't." Rias pouted at her Queen.

At her look, Akeno shrugged and gave a playful gab. "Well, we are broke for a reason, Rias."

Rias maturely huffed in response.

"Contract?" Issei looked between the two Onee-samas of Kuoh, Akeno and Rias.

"One of the major activities of Devils in general is to make and fulfill contract with humans. Generally through a summoning where a wish is stated, and upon delivery of that wish, the contracted Devil would take some payment as compensation. Be it money, some item, or a favor." explained Akeno.

" _So...the thing about taking people's souls…_ "

"Wow, the Church actually still says stuff like that, nyan?" Asked Koneko, tilting her head.

"We don't." Rias took over explaining. "Devils haven't made contracts for human souls for a few centuries now. In fact, it is a crime to deal in human souls, consume them or anything like that. And those who do are hunted by other Devils for breaking the law." Rias huffed. "Honestly, I can't believe anyone thinks that propaganda drivel is true. Do I look like a soul sucking monster?" She said to the two humans with a pout.

" _No, no! Of course not._ " Said Asia quickly, not wanting to hurt the nice Devil's feelings.

"Rias-senpai is completely okay, even as a cute monster girl! I meant errr…" Issei stumbled seeing how his compliment is going wrong.

Akeno looked to the side, hiding her giggle with her hand. Rias just grinned wildly in amusement.

"Worst compliment ever! And you're really toeing the line Issei-chan. Really toeing it." Said Koneko shaking her head.

Asia looked around in confusion, before relaxing a bit at seeing the light-hearted atmosphere. She wanted to be nervous, to be afraid, but she could find no reason to.

It looks like the Lord had helped her by sending her to these peaceful Devils.

"SO, are we doing the translation spell or not?" Issei said quickly to divert the subject. He tried to hide his pouting fluster by drinking his tea.

"Sure just step up to the magic circles and Akeno will power them up." Said Rias as she raised her teacup to her lips, only to find it empty. "But first, Akeno! More tea for everyone." Rias cheered.

"Rias, we're out."

"Then more tea for me." Rias continued not breaking her enthusiasm.

"No, I mean, we're out of tea altogether. In fact," the dark haired beauty looked around to see all cups empty and Issei finishing his. "I believe that, is the last of the tea we have." Said Akeno pointing at Issei.

Seeing the attention on him and the subject, Issei stopped drinking. Except he already drank the last of the tea, it was in his mouth when he stopped moving making him look like a blowfish. His eyes met Rias who was staring back, even with closed eyes, very intensely.

 _What should I do? Do spit it back or swallow? Why is this so awkward!?_

Rias pouted.

Issei held the tea for what felt like too long. He could either swallow or he would start to cough it out.

Rias seemed to glare at him.

Issei swallowed.

Rias looked like someone killed her pet.

"How could you!?"

"I'm, I'm sorry but I already drank it!"

"You are horrible! Drinking my- Ow, ow, ow!"

It looked like Rias was going to start crying, except what happened was:

"Holy crap! Senpai, smoke! Is your face on fire!?" Issei stood up in worry. Asia looked on in worry.

"No, no. Its not my face it's my eyes." Said Rias while rubbing her eyes.

"Eh, your eyes?" Said Issei.

"Please let me help." Asia said standing up and moving to offer her aid.

"Calm down." Akeno stern voice halted both Issei and Asia. They looked to the Gremory Queen to see her moved to Rias's side and cover her eye, while filling her hand with a spell that produced cooling feel.

Now that Issei wasn't panicking he could see that it wasn't smoke coming out of Rias's eye, but rather…

"Senpai, are...are you crying steam?" He asked incredulously.

"Hehe, yeah sorry for scaring you guys." Said Rias with a silly grin.

"Honestly." Akeno scoffed. "Acting it up for a joke is fine and all, but you need to take better care of yourself." She then applied a healing spell.

It seemed like a normal thing, from how Akeno was causally dealing with the situation, and how the other members of the Occult Club weren't panicking.

"Senpai...why are you crying steam?"

"Ah, the thing is," Rias seemed to blush while smiling sheepishly. "I have laser eyebeams." She said in a completely serious blank face.

"WHAT ARE YOU, A ROBOT!?" Issei shouted reflexively.

"And I learned this power from a time traveller in a bunny suit." Rias completed with a nod.

"Mikuru-chan!" He then shook his head. "No wait, that's silly."

Rias giggled at Issei's comic back play. Akeno finished her spell with a sigh, satisfied that her friend is okay now.

"Honestly, Rias-"

"Not important Akeno, there is a much more serious matter." Rias interrupted in a serious tone. Seeing the look directed at him, Issei couldn't help but gulp in worry. "Hyoudou Issei!" Rias said and pointed dramatically. "You have now gained your second Unpleasantness Point."

"Wait! That's not fair!" He protested.

"It totally is!" Rias cleverly argued back, and definitely was not whining. "Trust me, it's taking everything in my being not to just, jump to three points and making this an all out war."

"Oh come on!" Issei counter-argued, not whined, back.

Asia's lips twitch almost in a smile, as she tried to keep her look neutral. Even if she didn't understand the conversation in full, there were no feelings of enmity, but rather a playful friendship of sorts.

 _Could coming to this country and Kuoh City be what is called, a blessing in disguise?_ She thought, holding back a giggle as she continued to the antics between Mr. Issei and Ms. Rias.

* * *

Akeno waved goodbye as the boy and the nun left, closing the door behind them.

"Are you really okay?" Said Akeno as she turned to Rias.

"Yeah, yeah." Rias waved her off. "I just forgot about it for a moment there, that's all. No need to make a big fuss about it."

Koneko and Gasper seemed a bit more relaxed now.

"Okay," Akeno sighed letting a matter drop. For now. There was another matter that was more urgent. "Now then, what was all that with Asia Argento about?" She asked, not worried about her voice being heard outside, due to one of magic circles on the shed's grounds activating by a bit of will and magic from Akeno, which helped keep things private.

"Eh? What do you mean? I just thought I wanted to see her surprised face. She washe sho adorable~." Rias answered with childish squee voice.

"Oh really." Akeno said back dryly.

"Well, it was pretty funny, nyan." Said Koneko.

"What do you think Gasper?" Rias asked, adding the boy to the conversation.

"...She seemed nice." The Vampire added after thinking it over. "She wasn't afraid after Akeno-senpai told her that nothing will happen to her, she also got really worried about you when your eyes..." He didn't say more, not that he needed to.

"Okay, we have established that she's nice, not a danger and probably not that bias against beings that are not humans and Angels, but again _why_ reveal we are Devils?" Asked Akeno.

"Why not?" Rias said back with a grin.

Akeno narrowed her eyes. "Rias, you may act the fool however you want, but I have known you for a long time. When you act this unexpectedly there is always a reason. So out with it."

"Oh relax Akeno~, I'm just playing~" Rias waved her off, and spun in her rotating chair.

Akeno keep staring head on. Rias keep seeing the sharp stare as she spun around.

Spin.

Stare.

Spin.

Stare.

Spin.

Stare.

Spin-

"Oh okay already!" Rias huffed as she rested her head in her hands while pouting at her Queen.

Akeno sat down waiting for Rias to start, while Koneko and Gasper listened patiently.

Rias's pose lost its merriness as she became a bit more serious. "I'm thinking of making her the center of a Three Peace Project."

Instantly Rias was met by wide eyes all around.

"Rias, what the hell are you thinking!?" Cried out Akeno.

"A...Peace Project. Isn't that...kinda too big Onee-sama?" Asked Koneko warily.

"Relax, relax. It's just a thought, nothing serious." Rias tried to placate them, waving the situation off and downplaying it. "When I saw how nice and accepting Asia was, I thought I should give it a shot. See how she would react. Sure she's innocent and a bit too trusting now, but maybe when she's a bit more mature and wiser she would fit the role better. But that can be gained by dealing with people and experience."

"A Peace Project," Gasper muttered to himself. "But Senpai, how would Asia-san be the center to something like that. Don't you need to work with Fallen Angels and Angels for that. Asia-san is a human. Even if she is from the Church, it won't…" He didn't want to say that her idea would fail.

"Not only that, the girl would have a lot of attention on her, and many would target her life. That chances that she will actually live long enough to get that experience, wouldn't be that good."

"As I said, it's just an idea. Nothing solid yet." Said Rias with a relaxed lazy smile.

"Rias, after last time, you shouldn't… you shouldn't be so blase about this." Akeno voice was heavy, her eyes showing concern and behind them a hidden fear.

"I'm not blase about it." Rias smiled reassuringly to Akeno. "I'm really thinking this through. There is a chance here that it might work. Maybe it won't, but I never said I will stop trying." She looked at her friends and allies with confident raised chin and pride in them. "Besides, I think we can handle it. If it gets too much, we'll pull out and I'll get on my knees and apologize for everything." She gave them a confident look. "Don't worry." She pressed the words.

"That's not the issue, Rias." Akeno said in a soft voice. Silence extended for a while, and finally Koneko broke it.

"Last time...?" Asked Koneko, looking at her two Onee-samas for an explanation. Gasper was also listening intently.

"Ah…" Rias turned her chair to the side, so she could look out the window behind her.

"Rias…" Akeno said with concern.

"It's okay." The redhead waved her off. "I think it's about time I told you two about it." She looked at her younger charges.

"About how my eyes got to be the way they are now."

* * *

Next day as Issei prepared to head off to school, he still had a hard time believing the turn of events his life had taken.

At times, he felt that everything around him was somehow related to the supernatural. Yesterday, he thought the clouds were acting funny, like there would be a storm about to brew, only for the clouds to disperse. He quickly dismissed the thought, as there was no reason for the magic side of things to be present everywhere.

When it comes to the real magic side of things, he thought back to how he went from almost being murdered by his girlfriend, to finding out Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and all kinds of Gods are real, to having a nun live in his home.

That last part was what really threw him off. Maybe because unlike the others life breaking knowledge, Asia was _there_ and he interacted with her.

Although, since she now lived in his house, he wasn't the only one she talked to.

* * *

" _...So, long story short, can Asia-chan stay here for the next few days?" Issei asked hesitantly after his abridged explanation of his day and meeting Asia._

 _His parent, Hyoudou Haruka and Shingeo, continued to be gobsmacked for a while staring at their son and new friend._

" _Dear!"_

" _Honey!"_

 _They hugged each other balling their eyes out in joy._

" _And here I thought, our loser son was going to live a lonely life forever. When you said his porn was gone I didn't realise it meant he really change!" Said Issei's father, hugging his wife._

" _It looks like I might become a grandmother after all! So the gods have listened to our prayers. Our son stopped masturbating and brought an actual girl home, rather than a dakimakura!"_

" _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SHITTY PARENTS!? WHY WOULD YOU SAY STUFF LIKE THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN SON!"_

* * *

Yeah, that meeting was weird and awkward. Even more so when Asia innocently asked about what Issei's parents meant.

At the moment, Issei was putting his shoes about to head on his way to school.

"Mr. Issei, are you heading out?" As he stood up, he turned to the caller, to see Asia having come to see him off.

 _It's like being newlywed, and a beautiful wife seeing me off as I go to work._ He didn't voice his delusions - she would understand him if he spoke - nor did he cry, simply keeping the image to his heart.

Looking at Asia he saw she was wearing a light blue dress his mother had given her, and in her hands was a copy of an Italian-to-Japanese and visa versa dictionary, that Rias had lend her - Issei also had his own copy. He remembered when Rias handed them the books and said she just happened, by complete coincidence, to have them with her.

 _Real subtle, Senpai._

"Yeah. Is there anything you need, Asia-chan?" He asked.

"Um…" She hesitantly looked down trying to muster the courage to ask what's on her mind. "It's just…"

"...Yes?" Issei asked, trying to sound encouraging.

"I didn't get to see your school last time. We headed straight to Ms. Gremory's house." Said Asia.

 _House, huh. I wonder if Senpai and the other actually do live there… They don't, right?_ Issei thought idly.

"So um, if it's not too much trouble. Could Mr. Issei show me around sometimes?" Asia smiled hopefully, illuminating the room.

"Guugh!" Issei looked away clenching his chest.

 _CUTE! Too cute! This cuteness is criminal._

"Of course!" He said with a wide grin, as he turned to her. "I'll definitely make sure to let you see all of Kuoh Academy. Just you wait Asia-chan!"

"Thank you, Mr. Issei." Asia beamed in reply.

Saying their goodbyes, Issei headed off to school in a bright mood.

 _I would have to ask the administration to get a visitor's pass. Maybe Sona-kaichou wouldn't mind helping me out on this?_ He thought as he went about his way, before his thoughts landed on a different subject.

 _Yeah, that could work. I mean Student Presidents are given some privileges since they have a lot of responsibility. Her having a visitor's pass of her own is possible. I could ask her at lunch toda-_

Then Issei remembered.

"Oh crap, I still have to survive not seeing anything perverted until then." He muttered to himself, with misty wide eyes at the trial he would have to endure.

* * *

Issei sat on the couch in the Occult Club, panting and sweating after a long ordeal of a day.

"Water, Issei-kun." Said Akeno presenting him with glass full of that sweet icy cold water.

"Thank... you…" Issei took the glass the downed it in one go.

"I have to say, I really was surprised to see that surprise sex ed. class being presented in classes today." Remarked Rias, grinning widely at Issei.

"Yeah. Surprising." Said Issei as he drank the water and placed the glass back on the table. "So surprising that thankfully, it wasn't an issue if you didn't attend it, due to it being on short notice." He said in a dry tone, as he thought on the shenanigans of his day.

He had to deal with the usual people, throwing porn magazines at him, or girls trying to flash him. With bitter tears, he was successful in avoiding seeing anything erotic. However, upon arriving on one of his classes, he saw that there was a sex ed. class being held instead of the usual lesson.

That he was able to sit through the entire lesson without seeing or saying a single perverted thing was a testament to Issei's will, intellect and plain luck. The teacher kept picking at him, and not even the "my throat is closed and I was pepper sprayed" excuse deterred them. Thankfully, Issei's knowledge of the scientific terms for the parts in human anatomy that were asked about helped him through that lecture. Evading everyone, to get out, while keeping his eyes closed, was another challenge afterwards.

 _Seriously, a sex ed. class, that just happened to be today, without any announcement before hand. Actually,_ why _would the school organize something like a sex ed. class all of a sudden!?_

Issei voiced the thought in curiosity at how such an unlikely thing could happen.

"Karma catching up to you." Koneko said with a wide smirk. Issei simply huffed and glared, too tired to come up with a retort.

"Hmm, the school could simply have scheduled this lesson and everyone forgot the date for it." Akeno added helpfully, although everyone was skeptical at best at that assumption. "Or it could be that all the faculty united and request to give out such lecture upon hearing about your situation. Of course, that's just silly, the teachers couldn't be angry at Issei-kun to go to such length, right?"

"Right!" Issei said with a firm nod, then started counting the number of teachers that are annoyed at him enough to go out of their way to arrange something like this.

 _Let's see. Makoto-sensei, Homura-sensei, Takashi-sensei, Hotaka-sensei..._

Okay, maybe he needed to be a better student. Guess even the guy teachers would be annoyed at him checking porn or playing eroge in class.

"Although," Rias tapped her chin. "It might be possible to push a req-

Rias's cellphone rang.

"Ah, speak of the Sona-chan." Rias answered. "Hello Sona-chan~."

While Rias talked with her friend, Koneko turned to Issei.

"So, I guess I should say congrats on surviving the second day, nyan~." The white haired cat Devil smirked.

Issei looked back in annoyance. He knew Koneko shouldn't be able to have organized something as big as a change in lessons plans and on such short notice. Or at least she shouldn't. Did she use her Devil powers somehow? Mind control the faculty maybe? He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing.

"I'm gonna pay you back for this. I don't know when, I don't know how, but I will." Issei gave a low growl.

The catgirl's smirk grew sharper. "Oh, really~? Well won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, it will. You won't-"

"Of course, I'll help Sona-chan." Rias's loud voice cut through the exchange between Issei and Koneko. "We can easily deal with one, while you handle the other."

Issei wasn't sure what Sona was requesting of Rias, but he then remembered Asia's want to visit the school. He had completely forgotten to go to the school's admission or to the Student Council due to the day's events. He waited till Rias was about to end the call before he added.

"Um Senpai?" Rias tilted her head toward him. "Can you ask Sona-kaichou if she can somehow get a visitor's pass for Asia-chan?" Nodding at the simple request, she relayed it to Sona and gave Issei a thumbs up upon its approval.

Closing the call, Rias turned to address her group.

"Alright, who wants to fight a supernatural crazy murder beast!?"

* * *

As Sona set down her phone, she turned to address her full present Peerage.

"Now, just to review, there are two Stray Devils that currently entered Kuoh City and we, thankfully, got the kill order right away. We will deal with one, Rias and her group will deal with the other. Before we go however, I would like to quickly address an issue and get it out of the way." Said Sona in a calm voice. "Who here is responsible for that surprise sex ed. class of today's?" Sona pointedly looked toward her Queen.

"Wasn't me. I already told everyone to cancel all plans to cause Hyoudou-san to end up crossdressing, umm, errr…" Said Tsubaki, before realizing that she sputtered out The Plan, which she and the rest of the Peerage hadn't exactly brought Sona on along.

"Interesting to actually know that." said the Sitri Devil dryly, tilting her head as she looked at the next person. "Anyone else would like to share?" She gave the rest a pointed stare.

Sona's Peerage fidget under her gaze.

"Anyone?" Sona asked, sprouting a seemingly friendly lopsided smile.

"Err, Me and Ruruko-chan were going to use some illusion spells, but obviously we didn't so, hehe." Said the shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair, Meguri Tomoe. She and another girl, who had brown hair in long twin ponytails, Nimura Ruruko - Sona'a Pawn - were smiling sheepishly.

"Using magic would have been excessive and might have even been seened by the wrong people. More than that, it could have revealed things about who we are." Said the blue hair stoic girl, Yura Tsubasa, Sona's Rook.

"What would you have done, Tsubasa-senpai?" Asked Ruruko, tilting her head.

"Throw him in the swimming pool during the girl's time use in gym class." She replied with a proud nod.

"Throw him?" Tsubaki spoke, her voice flat and skeptical.

"Yes."

"Into the girl's swimming pool?"

"Yes."

"Across the sport's field where the boys were at the time?"

"Ye...oh."

"Enlightening." Sona said at her Rook's brilliant plan, that would in no way expose the supernatural. "And you?" She turned to the last three of her Peerage.

"Sona-sama," Kusaka Reya, one of Sona's Bishops, spoke. She was a second year student, wearing a blue headband on her long brown hair that ends in two short braids. She was also the Treasurer of the Student Council. Her voice was soft and polite, as she continued talking. "I, Momo and Saji-kun were the ones who came up with the idea of suggesting an extracurricular class for this prank, however upon receiving the order from Tsubaki-sama, we made sure to retract our plans."

"Yes," Stepped up Hanakai Momo, Sona's other Bishop. The white haired girl spoke, "We even sent Gen-chan to take back the note before the faculty meeting." Everyone turned to the lone boy in their group.

"Errr…" Saji felt nervous at the sudden attention.

"Well, Saji?" Asked Sona.

"I...may have been a bit late to get that memo back." He cringe as he revealed his blunder.

"Gen-chan..." Momo and a few other girls sighed at that.

"Honestly," Sona spoke after a length of time, her disappointment visible in her tone. "It's one thing for you all to dabble in these childish games but do you know what is really saddening?"

Everyone fidgeted in their place.

"You weren't subtle at all!"

All of them looked up with wide eyes.

"If you are going to do something like this, you make sure it doesn't get traced back to you." Sona scolded.

Sona thought she had taught her Peerage well, it seemed she still has a lot of work to do.

"Now, you are all going to train your subtlety and stealth, and thankfully we have the perfect opportunity for that."

Somewhere in Kuoh City, a Stray Devil felt a chill run down its spine. The low light from the streets made him feel like it was a victim in a horror movie, before it shook its head and dismissed such silly thoughts.

* * *

Issei wasn't sure if he was shaking in fear or excitement. Rias had told him about Stray Devils, Devils that ran away from their masters for one reason or another and are considered criminals. While they are not all dangerous, and some are just caught and sent to jail to be trailed, others are to be eliminated due to their menacing nature and having been drunk on their bloodlust or obsession. Issei was warned of the dangers, but Rias had also guaranteed that no harm with come to him, with them by his side. While there were dangers, Issei's curiosity and desire for adventure were too strong.

"Also you might be able to see the capabilities of your Sacred Gear," Rias-senpai had said to him.

Still, the way Akeno had been flying, Gasper turning into a bat, and Koneko… calmly walking with them - barring the last one - it felt like he was a part of a super spy squad, or a Sentai Team. He had already called Boosted Gear forth and felt it increase his ability as the headed to the abandoned warehouse.

"Alright, the Stray Devil is inside this building. Everyone you know what to do. Issei you...Issei is there a problem?" Said Rias after noticing the boy's hesitance.

"Ah, it's just…" He looked to the side. "I think my Sacred Gear broke."

"...What?" Rias said, her mouth slightly parted from bewilderment.

"There is no one caught up in the barrier yet, and there are no traps." Akeno informed them upon landing from the sky. "And um Issei, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean I expect a certain level of Fail from you, Issei-chan, but I didn't think you would go above and beyond like that." Said Koneko.

"You know, I have a laser pointer at home." Issei bit back at the catgirl.

"Pfft," Koneko chuckled. "As if I would fall for that-"

"Oh yeah, she totally would." Rias injected.

"Onee-sama!" Koneko cried out at the betrayal.

"Always be on your toes, Koneko-chan. Besides you know I'm an equal opportunity prank supplier." Koneko huffed. "Now Issei," Rias ignored Akeno saying - "She actually acknowledged that?" - as she turned to address him. "What did you mean by, you think your Sacred Gear broke?"

"Well, it was Boosting me just fine. Then it went 'Explosion!' and I felt this power up, like I could do anything. Like carry a...truck. Or pe- I mean, punch through walls." Said Issei making sure to keep his words PG. "After that it just stopped. I thought maybe ten seconds didn't pass, so I counted and yeah, nothing happened."

"When did it stop Boosting?" Asked Rias.

"It went 'Explosion' after three Boosts."

"So it doesn't go up after four times?" Asked Koneko with a twisted smile, only to get a hand-knife from Akeno on her hand.

"No dick jokes, Koneko-chan." Scolded Akeno.

"She's right, Koneko. We have class!" Rias turned to Issei. "So four times is your physical limit and it doesn't go up anymore?"

"Oi!" Shouted Issei. "I'll have you know," only to stop at realizing what he would have said to defend his dignity.

"What? I'm talking about your Sacred Gear. Honestly Issei, you would think that just because we are teenage Devils, all we think about is," Rias's voice turned lascivious and wanton as she continued. " _Hot sweaty bodies all the time~._ "

Koneko giggled and Akeno rolled her eyes while hiding her amusement at Rias messing with Issei.

Issei closed his eyes and looked to the sides as he bit his hand to throw away the images. Finally regaining his composure, he turned to Rias with a near pouting glare. "Senpai, that was evil. You're being evil. Stop being evil!" He cried out, his voice having no edge to it.

"Mwahahaha. Devilish I am, dear Issei-kun." She grinned widely. "But now to get back to the issue at hand, for real this time. We already covered that there is a physical limit to how many times you could Boost yourself, remember Issei."

Issei blinked a few times as she recalled the memory. "Oh. Oh yeah! The first time we talked about it. Yeah, yeah." He gave a gave a weak chuckle. "Guess I forgot. Must have been more nervous than I thought."

"And now?" Asked Rias.

"Hm?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Are you still feeling nervous?" Her smile was now more relax, showing a concern in it, that reassured him.

"Oh," he paused, taken aback as he thought it over. "No, I… actually feel fine now." He said pleasantly surprised at this fact.

Rias nodded to herself. "Good. Now, let's go. We have a monster to catch. Issei since this is your first battle stay close to me and just watch."

He nodded and they went in. Akeno sprouted her wings and took to the sky, while Rias, Koneko and Issei went from the front gate.

"By the way, Senpai. When you said 'teenage Devils' did you mean you as well?" Asked Issei.

"Of course I did," she replied tilting her head, wondering at where the question was coming from.

Issei pumped his fist into the air, while Koneko clicked her tongue in annoyance.

The warehouse held an eery feel to it, and yet it also seemed to call people to it, like a magnetic attraction to something worth seeing. Just as the feeling came, Issei felt it disappear as if ripped away from him.

"That was the barrier the Stray put up. Its meant to draw people in, so it would be easy for it to to prey on them." Rias explained. "Lucky, we are the first ones here."

They heard the sound of giant footsteps approach.

"Yeah, lucky." Issei gulped.

"Well, well, well~ What is this I smell~?" A raspy yet mellow voice spoke out from the shadows. "Something foul. Does it taste bitter? But something sweet! Oh so, so sweet, it must be," A giant figure stepped into the light. "Delicious!"

A naked woman.

"OPPAI!" Shouted Issei in joy before quickly covering his eyes. "THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"That totally counts!" Koneko shouted back.

"Issei, open your eyes, you're exempted from the bet for the duration of this battle. Koneko, this isn't much of a learning experience if he keeps his eyes closed. Also I'm not going to protect an enemy's modesty." Rias said back defusing the situation.

"Awww," whined Koneko, while Issei let out a sigh of relief and uncovered his eyes.

"And because Issei doesn't have much combat experience, and wouldn't know how to navigate with his eye closed." Added Akeno.

"Oh, that too." Said Rias.

"Teh, hei, hei, hei," The Stray's laugh was like claws on a blackboard. "My, my. Is this a comedy sketch, how so very amusing. Or are all amusing when your blood flows out of your veins." The Stray's words had an elegance to them, but her raspy vibrating voice made them feel wrong and displeasing to listen to.

As Issei took in the Stray Devil's form, finally seeing a naked female body after such a long time, his eyes drifted to the woman's waist, only to see the disturbing sight on why she was so tall. The woman looked half human and half chimera monster.

"Stray Devil, Vizer. You left your master, killed people, became a monster, etcetera, etcetera. We're here to kill you." Rias read the Stray Devil her "rights".

"Is, is that really how you're suppose to deliver that verdict?" Issei asked with a forced smile of disbelief.

"Well, it is true. I'm just being honest."

"Oh really~ Then why don't I just teach you some manners by ripping off your head, and let your blood paint these walls." Vizer raised her hands to her chest.

"Wha, just, um. What is she doing, how is that at all close to what she just said?" In any other times, Issei would have just ogled the attractive woman, but this situation seemed a bit too weird.

"DODGE!" Shouted Rias and everyone sans Issei complied.

"Huh? Wait, why is everyon- HOLY SHIT!" When Issei saw the beginnings of Vizer's "attack" he had quickly jumped out of the way. As he looked back to the melted pillars and walls, he gaped at the result of the Stray's "assault".

"Did she just shoot acid lasers out of her-" Issei shouted horrified with his mouth agape, only to be cut off by Rias.

"Yes, Issei. That just happened." Rias deadpanned.

"Stray Devils who become bloodlusting monsters become so, in both mind and body, nyaa. Try to keep up, Issei-chan." Said Koneko.

"You need to accept it. The boobs are a lie." Said Rias wisely.

Issei sniffed, his hidden tears. "Yes, I can see that now."

"Oooh? A childish pathetic little princess who hasn't even matured yet, plays at being an adult. As if you even come close to the beauty of maturity. Then again you are just a meal to make me greater!" Vizer laughed at her own "brilliance".

Akeno proceeded to facepalm at the stupidity she knew was coming.

"You _did not_ just insult The Twins!"

"And what if I did?" Vizer lower her eyelids in condescension. The crimson haired Devil seemed to straighten up, and tense anger.

"Oh that's it, I'm going Mazinger Z all over your ass!"

Rias grabbed her shirt, and ripped it open.

* * *

"It was awesome! But horrifying. But awesome. Yet horrifying. But awesome, but also horrifying. It was... horawesome? Awesomfying?" Issei ended his retelling of the events of his first supernatural fight to Asia on a questioning note.

"I see. It sounded like quite the adventure, Mr. Issei." Said Asia enamoured at Issei's story.

"Issei, are...are you talking to Asia-chan about porn!?" Asked Issei's mother.

"No. I'm talking about a survival horror video game." Was the excuse Rias had helped Issei prepare should his parents ask about his outings. He was playing video games with his friend.

Issei's father was sniffing holding back his tear. "Oh honey, he's actually having a normal conversation with a girl and not bring up anything perverted. I almost can't believe my ears."

Issei's mother started to tear up in joy too. "I know dear, I know. To think our worthless son has actually achieve normality, it's like a dream."

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST LEAVE ALREADY IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO SAY, YOU SHITTY PARENTS!?"

* * *

For the next two days, Asia had enjoyed the serene life in the Hyoudou household. She had hung out with Issei, his welcoming parents and even went out with Issei when he was free of schoolwork, or wasn't at the Occult Club.

And today Issei had finally gotten Kuoh Academy's visitor's pass, and he was going to show Asia around.

However, back at the base of the Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists, the abandoned church, not everything was so peachy.

"Where the flying fuck is that Sister bitch already! And where are the shitstains we sent to search for her!?" Raynare, the Fallen Angel who disguised herself as Amano Yuuma, shouted loudly, her voice echoing her anger at the lost of their potential asset.

The past few days had been quite stressful to the Fallen Angel and her comrades. They couldn't move in the town freely, there was always this odd feeling something was watching them, with the feeling intensifying the longer they stayed in town. The moment Raynare and the other Fallen Angels tried to fly to scout the area, they felt a great magical energy gathering and the skies about to throw them into a thunderstorm. They quickly dismissed the idea of travelling or scouting by flight in Kuoh City.

Raynare had listened to the Stray Exorcists that assigned to watch the former nun on her trip, and they assured her that she entered Kuoh City.

 _Yet, the bitch still isn't here. I know she's dumb and clumsy as fuck, but she can't still be lost!_ Raynare was near tearing her hair out. She had sent three groups of Stray Exorcists to look for Asia Argento and ordered them to go incognito to not draw Rias Gremory's attention. So far, none of them reported back.

One of the handheld radios began signaling out.

"Finally!" Raynare picked it up. "Already, where the fuck are you? And have you found-"

"COME IN! COME IN ANYONE! HELP!"

Raynare took away the radio with a look of disgust. Fucking humans, you can't depend on them for anything, but flailing around in panic.

"STOP SHOUTING, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She screamed back. "What the hell is going on!?" She demanded.

"HELP, HELP. WE ARE DEALING WITH A HY-"

The call got cut off.

Raynare blinked a few times and tried calling back a few times. Nothing. Only static.

She looked at her colleagues for an idea on what's going on.

"I told you fighting _the_ Rias Gremory was a bad idea." Said Mittelt, sitting on a pew with a self-satisfied smug smile of vindication. The petite gothic lolita blonde had been harping on Raynare for days that Rias Gremory was bad news. As the leader - by virtue of being the strongest - of their squad, Raynare had mocked and dismissed her. Her words might have had a slight merit to them.

"Hell, even I've heard of the crazy shit that redhead has done. I wouldn't want to fight against her with this pathetic lot. Maybe one-on-one wouldn't be so bad though." Dohnaseek added, arms crossed with a slasher smile donning his face. He was a large man, dark grey hair, wearing a suit, trench coat and a classy fedora. "Heck, did you hear the one about how she took over the Youkai of this region?" He asked Mittelt with an excited grin.

"Oh yeah, and that she beat them so bad, that she made a school to teach them not to suck so much. Did you hear the one about the Vampires' civil war?" The blonde answered back.

"The one about how she wanted to go on a relaxing vacation, so she went to Romania and the Vampires decided to just stop fighting till she had her vacation and left, because they were afraid to bother her?"

"Really? I heard the fighting stopped because she beat both sides so bad, that they couldn't afford to focus on the civil war."

"Would you two stop sucking on Gremory's glory cock and focus here!?" Raged Raynare, having had enough of her subordinates rambling. Raynare tried to radio the other groups.

"Hey! Where the hell-"

"BEEEES! AAAAAAAAH! NOT THE BEES! THE BEES ARE ON FIRE!"

She looked at the radio like it's the most bizarre thing she had seen.

"Are you fucking drunk!?"

The answers she got were:

"T-there i-is somet-t-thing here. I s-swear I'm not, not. I'm not imagine it-AAAAAH!"

"The cats are out to get me. THE CATS ARE OUT TO GET ME!"

"It's invisible. That has to be the only explanation. Its fucking invisible!"

And many more useless last messages before only static was left. The last group wasn't any different in their cries for help.

"What the _fuck!?_ " Raynare shouted. These were trained professional Exorcists. Stray or not, these were people trained to fight the monsters humanity feared and had nightmares about. Somehow that Gremory bitch had turned them into frightened shitty brats.

"PFFHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

An aggravatingly annoying laughter filled the church, throwing even the current Stray Exorcists staying there off.

"Oh man, this? This is good! Seeing you all shit your pants, because of one spoiled little Devil bitch." The one who was laughing was Freed Sellzen. The white haired man was known as an insane protege as an Exorcist. As in he was a very talented fighter, and he was very, very insane; drunk on bloodlust and desire to kill, only using the Devils as an excuse to fight and kill other living creatures.

"I say, we just go find the little bitch and kill her. Drown her in her own blood. Maybe even fuck some Holiness into her. HEIHEHEHEHEHE!"

Raynare grimaced in disgust. Freed was useful in his strength, but his craziness and zeal made her abhor him. Completely disregarding how she also looked down on others, and would like nothing more than to slit Gremory's throat as well, at least she wasn't dumb enough to jump into the enemy's stronghold. Dohnaseek and Mittelt chuckled and rolled their eyes respectively at the Stray Exorcists actions.

"No! Remember our mission. We get Argento then we can take our time killing them. Besides we have the advantage here. Abandoned or not, this place is a holy ground, even if it's not that strong, it should work for us and weaken them. From what I gathered from our intelligence department Gremory has only two Peerage members, we lure her here, and she's dead." Raynare sneered, imagining the look on the smug redheaded Devil's when she puts a Spear of Light through her heart.

"Oh? And what did you tell the Intelligence Department for wanting that information?" Mittelt asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"That it's for a mission from Lord Azazel." Raynare said proudly.

Dohnaseek snorted, while Mittlet stopped herself from doing the same and just gave a half smile.

"You have something to say!?" Raynare growled.

"Oh nothing," Mittelt decided to answer. "Just that, if we succeed, and report back to Lord Azazel, don't forget it was all for him. And you're the leader, so we of course are going to follow you."

Raynare sneered. She wanted to smack the little brat for her attitude. "I don't need to hear that from a Low Class peon. Scratch that, I don't need a Low Class, who stayed at that level, from the time of the war to tell me what to do!" She bit back in reply.

Mittelt snorted and rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything letting the conversation fall.

"Well~ This soap opera was fucking fun, but I'm gonna go now." Freed said as he headed to the door.

"And where are you going?" Raynare sneered as she turned to him.

"As you said, this place still has some holy juice left." Freed looked back with a grin that nearly split his face. "So, I'm gonna lure that little Devil here, and spurt that juice all over her fucking face. HEIHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He continued on his way, finding his own joke too hilarious to stop laughing anytime soon.

"Well now," Dohnaseek spoke, "things are about to get heated." He said with a grin.

Mittelt returned her fellow Fallen's grin, as she thought the same.

 _Yes. Now I wonder if it will play out like_ he _anticipated._

The Mad Exorcist's laughter kept echoing in the distance.


	5. Vol 1: The Beggar Princess - Part END

Part END

"And this is the cafeteria. It has some okay food, but the specials on Wednesday and the Pizza Cone days, which is today, are a whole other thing." Issei explained as he showed Asia around the school.

Sona had come through and brought Issei the visitor's pass, but not only that, she was able to excuse him from class on the reason being that he was "showing a potential student around campus and volunteering as a show of goodwill and to train his social skills for when he enters society".

Issei had a feeling that many of the faculty didn't like the excuse or didn't believe it. Or maybe some teachers and students didn't want to miss the chance to try and make him fail the bet. The important thing is, he had a day, not counting lunch hour, where he was free from harassment of people trying to show him something perverted. That thought drained his spirit a bit more.

"Mr. Issei, are you okay? You look a bit down." Asked Asia.

"Oh, don't worry about that pervert, I meant Hyoudou. I'm sure it's nothing. In fact if he's feeling bad, we could leave him behind." Said the "charming" voice of the Secretary of the Student Council, Saji Genshirou.

"Over _your_ dead body." Issei replied instantly.

Of course, while Issei was granted the opportunity to show Asia around, Sona had "graciously" provided a supervisor as well, to help them in case Issei wasn't enough of a tour guide or so that they may enter areas that needed keys to open. Like the gym.

"I think you got the saying wrong." Saji said with a forced smile.

"Oh no, I think I got it right." Issei replied with his own smile.

 _Grooooowl~_

Both Issei and Saji looked at the blushing petite nun.

"Um, it's just that. I had a light breakfast and its lunch time and um…" She diverted her eyes.

"Don't worry, Asia-chan. I'll get you something to eat."

"As a member of the Student Council, I can provide the best meal the school has to offer."

The two boys spoke at once, turned and glared at one another.

"Say, Saji-kun, I understand that you are here to supervise, but that doesn't mean you should butt in. So can you please take your elitist attitude and stay in the background like far away that you're unnoticed." Issei said with a forcibly strained smiled.

"Oh but Issei-kun, I have to stay close, if you are feeling tired already, you can just let your perverted ass rest, like in your classes, and let someone responsible handle this." Saji replied with his own gritting smile.

 _Grooooowl~_

"Sorry Asia-chan, I'll buy you some pizza cones right away."

"Apologies Ms. Asia. Due to this idiot, I have neglected you. Let me buy you a three box set bento to make it up for you."

"Um…" Asia looked on confused. "That wasn't me this time."

"Eh!?" Both Issei and Saji halted at once, looking to where the sound originated from.

"Oi!" The two boys looked next to them to see a kid with light purple hair. He had grey shorts, a black shirt, a white hooded sleeveless jacket and sandals. He gave them a look that was both lazy and annoyed. "Dumbass and Kissass, I'm hungry. Buy me some food."

"What did you say, you brat!?"

* * *

"Are you sure she's gonna be fine? I mean we handled these guys, but just in case some got 'courageous' or 'smart' and looked for her at the Academy..." Began Rias.

"Don't worry, I left Saji-kun with her, and regardless of his demeanor, he knows not to shirk his duties and he knows where the traps are and how to activate them. Also you have that Hyoudou boy there, so I'm sure the nun will be fine." Replied Sona.

"Eeehm," Rias scratched her chin. "It's more like I'm worried about them both. Also Saji-chan is still adjusting right, are you sure he would be up to it, if a fight comes his way. Fighting Strays is one thing, but Exorcists or Fallen who use the Light, that's a whole other ball game."

"You would notice if many of them headed there, right?" Sona asked rhetorically. "Then we shouldn't have a problem. Besides we have fifteen of them here, they would need the rest of their forces and the Fallen all heading to the Academy to cause a problem." Said Sona. "Why are you worried anyway, that's not like you?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Hehe," Rias smiled sheepishly. "Just thinking about some old stuff, I guess that threw me off a bit."

"Old stuff?" Sona blinked before a subdued worried expression came upon her.

Rias turned to looking at the enemy heading to their location. "I might do something...big soon. I guess I'm getting some stagefright chills." Sona's eye widened. Rias could mean a lot of things by "doing something big" but she had an idea as to what, and it was worrying. "Relax~," Rias posed to flex her arm while holding the other over her bicep. "I can totally handle this, no problem!"

Sona sighed, deciding that something aren't worth worrying over. Sometimes things just happen, they'll just deal with it as they come.

"Sure," Sona gave a lopsided smile. "Now are we going to get this guy or what? We are in a perfect position for an ambush."

Both Rias and Sona along with their Peerages lied in wait at the house of one of Sona's contractees, upon feeling an Exorcist with a massive killing intent heading toward it.

"No, no. Wait for it~, this is gonna be so much better." Rias grinned widely.

* * *

"And this is how you hold the chopsticks. Now the order that you want to eat the bento in is, first a bite of the meat and the rice, then the shrimp and the rice, then start adding the salads and work your way anti-clockwise on the food portions." Explained the kid.

"Oooh! You really know a lot, little Pen." Said Asia, as she followed the boy's advice, enjoying her own bento box.

Meanwhile Issei and Saji sat to the side annoyed at the little bugger's interruption. He simply came out of nowhere and demanded they feed him. At first they wanted to wave him off, before realizing they could not leave a kid just wondering around on his own. Also, Asia would not agree to leave him. The kid, who introduced himself as Pen, told them that his mom was busy and that he was originally told to stay waiting at the Student President Office.

"Why the Student President Office?" Asked Issei.

"Oh, the perfectly logical reason is because- I'm a kid, do I look like I care?" Pen said deadpanning.

He wasn't really the most endearing of children. Also he said that if they don't feed him, he'll just wander around and hold them responsible when he gets lost.

"Mr. Issei, Mr. Saji please. We can't leave a child starving. I know I might be asking too much, but you don't really need to buy me food. Just for…"

"You can call me Pen."

"Just for Pen would be enough, then we'll go the Ms. Sona's office. Okay?" She finished with a questioning look to the child who introduced himself as Pen.

"Sure," he shrugged and agree.

"Heck no, I'll get something for Asia-chan and Pen-chan." Said Issei.

"Don't add 'chan' to my name." Was the dry reply.

"Really?" Asia smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Asia. It would be our pleasure."

"And it would be mine if you hurry it up. You're starving two people here now, than just one." The duo moved quickly, although they couldn't help the irritating they felt for the kid.

More frustrating was how the kid, Pen, seemed to capture Asia's attention, being nicer to her for her general kind demeanor. Issei and Saji irritatingly felt like they lost some sort of contest.

"So, what brings your mom here to Kuoh, Pen?" Asked Asia.

"Something business related. Didn't care enough to listen." Said Pen as he took another bite of his food. "But what about you? I mean Tweedledum and Tweedledee over here, are students unless they stole those uniforms from somewhere."

"Annoying brat." Issei muttered, resting his head on his hand while looking away, Saji just rolled his eyes.

"But your clothes are different. So, what's the story?" Said Pen, still eating his food.

"You shouldn't be rude to others, Pen. It's wrong and it hurts their feelings." Asia said to the boy gently.

"Eh? No, Asia-chan. We're fine, he just a kid." Said Issei.

"Never thought I would agree with Hyoudou, but in this case, he's right." Saji added his agreement.

Pen ignored them, focusing on Asia. After a moment he snorted, and shook his head.

"Wow, you actually said that without any condescension. That's something alright." Said Pen.

 _And you're talking like an old man. Seriously what the hell, kid?_ Thought Issei incredulously.

Seeing Asia's intense pleading stare, that was practically one of the most effective guilt trippings that he had ever experienced, Pen raised his arms up in surrender. "Alright, alright already. Jeez, if you grew up to be a teacher or a work in a nursery you would be terrifying." He said chuckling. "Fine, I won't make fun of your boyfriends anymore."

"Eh? Eeeeh!?" Cried out Asia, quickly starting to resemble a strawberry.

"B-b-boyfriend!?" Shrieked Issei.

"Hey, Asia is cute, true. But I only have sights for Kaichou. I can not divert from my dream of impregnating her and forcing her to marry me." Said Saji with the utmost of pride.

"Oi! The hell is wrong with you!? That's an admirable goal, but don't say it in front of a kid!" Shouted Issei.

"B-boyfriend…" Asia still blushing mumbled while shyly looking at Issei, before shaking her head, trying to throw away the image.

 _I'm a nun, sworn my body to the Lord. I-I can't...with Issei..._

Throughout this all, Pen was covering his mouth, desperately trying not to laugh out loud.

"W-wow," began Pen, getting his breathing under control. "You guys make this seriously way too easy." Finally taking a deep breath and letting it out, Pen regained his composure. "But really, that's your dream?" He said toward Saji. "And you called it 'admirable'?" He said to Issei, his voice filled with mirth. "Then what the heck is your dream?"

"Its um," Issei began before stopping himself. "Look, hadn't anyone told you that being nosy like that is rude?"

"So, you're ashamed of your dream?" Said Pen with a half-hearted shrug.

"Hell no! I'm not ashamed of wanting to be the Harem Kin- Oh, shiiii...oot."

Chuckling to himself, Pen continued undeterred. "So what about you Asia?"

"Eh, me?" She blinked at the sudden question.

"Yeah, everyone already said theirs." Said Pen.

"You didn't." Stated Saji.

"Yeah."

"Ah well," Pen leaned on his hand sluggishly. "I want to have an easy life without worry or stress, but that's probably too farfetched."

Issei and Saji looked at the kid in disbelief.

 _What kind of lazy dream is that?_ Both of them had the same thought.

"But then again those dreams aren't bad, that's what youth is all about."

 _Again with the old man's comments._ Thought Issei.

"So, Asia. You." Pen directed the conversation back at her.

"W-well," Asia thought about it, and held a faraway look as she answered. "I guess, I wish I just had a friend."

"Ouch," Asia looked back at Pen due to his comment. "Don't you think you're being a bit dismissive?"

"Eh?" Asia blinked in confusion, looking at Issei and Saji for a clue on what Pen meant.

"Asia-chan," Issei began. "If you wanted a friend, all you needed to do was ask. In fact we are already friends, aren't we?" He asked with a bright smile that lit up Asia's heart.

Saji had a smile on his face and said, "I'm also here as well, Ms. Asia. Why, I'm sure we have become quite close throughout today."

"Oi, remember your goal, you third wheel." Said Issei dryly.

"Who's the third wheel?" Responded Saji. "Although you are right about that. Doesn't mean that I can't be a friend too." Saji and Issei glared at each other fiercely.

"Issei, Genshirou." Asia muttered, smiling at the kind words given to her.

Pen shook his head smiling wistful. "Honestly, you need to start seeing things with a clearer vision than the illusions and lies you tell yourself."

"Eh?" Asia looked up in confusion at the words spoken to her. Pen had spoke with a wisdom that far surpassed his looks.

"Anyways," Pen said loudly, gaining Saji and Issei's attention. "I think we are all done with lunch, so how about we head to your Kaichou's office?"

* * *

Freed Sellzen used to be a renowned genius Exorcist. From a young age he showed an extreme proficiency for combat. His talent and instincts were sharp like the edge of a blade, letting him compete against foes many times his size and strength and still emerge victorious. He faced many foes of humanity and creatures of the night, winning and killing them.

And it was the second one that really got to him.

Killing.

Freed would gladly admit, he isn't some virtuous noble hero out to save humanity or any of that shit. He just wants to kill and spill blood. Watch his enemies cry in despair and the life drain from their eyes. That look of utter fear and the realization that there is no hope, right before the lights go out from their eyes?

 _Aaaaah, that is the best._

He was out for blood, he didn't delude himself into thinking otherwise. So why not go after the acceptable targets? Oh sure, now after the Great War - and isn't it just a shame he didn't live in that era - the Devil society started to change. After all, no matter how dumb shit they are, if they kept fighting they would have gone extinct. Obviously the whole "Peerage" thing made them a lot softer and human in mindset. Or was it culture? Point is Devils aren't as evil as they once were. As they should have been. And now we had a shitton of humans with that "Sympathy for the Devils" crap. It made him sick, and it spoiled a fuckcrap of his fun.

" _You can't be that brutal, Freed."_

" _Sellzen, we made a deal with them. Let them go!"_

" _How dare you! How are you attack your brothers and comrades!?"_

God damn, the noisy fucking asswipes. And those guys were standing in his way. Shouldn't killing the filth demonic shits be more important than some nameless fucks who no one would remember? Ah, who was he kidding, he wanted to see if the Light Swords would go through both a human and a Devil in one stroke. And what do you know, it did!

But fuck, if he had to stand one more minute with those hypocritical two faced fucks from the Church, he would have killed someone. Well, more someones. Its why he became a Stray Exorcist, so he can kill any someones. Devils and other "evil" beings of course. Can't have too many people start whining on how he is killing normal folk too.

The boy fucker upstairs in the Church might get pissed off and focus on him. And oh man, does he not want to get started on them. They say that magic is a heretical practice, but then teach them to harness the "Light of the Soul" granted by God, to strengthen their bodies and minds against the forces of darkness. Yeah, fucking Magicians do that too. Its called Body Strengthening magic and Mental Shield magic.

 _The fucking hypocrites._ He thought amused.

Oh well, no use thinking on annoying stuff. Time to have fun with some Devil. The blood game sort of fun. It doesn't matter the bitch he's hunting was a Gremory, Stremory, or even fucking Lucifer. Its all a matter of Affinity advantage.

He was Holy, they were Dark. Obviously he wins. Like in Pokemon.

"No, wait, that was in something else." He scratched his head before dismissing the thought. He had some fucking Devils to hunt. He was trailing the lingering energy of the Devils in this city. It would lead to one of the fucking heretics who contract Devils for some stupid shit or another. If he kills enough of those loser fucks, he would be easily able to bring out Gremory. Then that bitch playing Noble Demon can follow him to the church and-

"Ooooh now what is this~?" Freed licked his lips salivating.

He thought he was nearing a house for one of the Devil contractees, but it looks like he already caught a bigger catch.

Freed quickly and silently drew his aura onto himself and hide his presence.

 _Looks like the redheaded whore was quicker on the uptake then I thought._ He thought with a savage grin. _But if you thought you could trap me, you've got another thing coming._

He quickly circled around the house, and entered from the back. He saw four of them in the backyard. The Gremory girl, her Queen, and two other Devils. From the feel of their power, it was probably the Sitri girl and her Queen.

 _Luckyyyyyy~_

Quickly, he went to the roof of the house, and got ready to shoot the bitches. They won't seem him coming. Hell, it was still the middle of the day - well afternoon -, he basically got this in the bag.

 _And he who has the high ground, wins!_

Freed positioned himself to be able to take out as many of them as he can. His holy water bombs were ready and his gun charged up.

 _And if it gets tough, there are always those trump cards._ He thought with a bloodthirsty grin.

Freed readied himself, licked his lips and moved.

"SURPRISE BULLET TIME, DEVIL BITC-"

Lightening cut his cheek.

"Eh?" Freed blinked in confusion. He looked up to see the Gremory Queen hover a few distance away, her hand sparking with magical lightning, and the sky covered in dark clouds. Not only that, so where The Gremory bitch and the Sitri brat and three other Devils. He looked down to see the four Devils in the disappear, showing it was an illusion.

He thought to try and run, except the ground lit with magic circles, showing multiple traps, and he could now see that there were three other Devils hidden on the ground. Actually he could now see all the other dipshits tied up in the front yard as well.

 _And she managed to hide they all by illusion magic!? THAT'S BULLSHIT!_

"Welcome to my trap trap!" The sound of the Gremory fuckwad drew his gaze up. He could see the wide grin on that little bitch's face.

There was no avenue of escape. He was set up.

"Awwww, fuck. Now that's just not fair!" The Exorcist whined.

Later on, following the dispersal of a large magical energy, the Fallen found Freed Sellzen, in a parking lot, tied up along with their missing Stray Exorcist with a note on Freed's head saying:

" _Dear Fallen Angels,_

 _Please do not litter._

 _Signed: Devil Supervising Governor of Kuoh City,_

 _Rias Gremory"_

* * *

"Alright, so while I'm completely fine with beating up and tying up those Stray Exorcists." Akeno ignored the shudders from Sona's Peerage and the eyeroll from Sona herself.

Currently, the two Peerages were back in Kuoh Academy and heading to Sona's office.

"Weren't you a little enthusiastic with those lightning paralysis spells?" Asked Tomoe warily.

"To make sure they don't cause trouble for a while. So, why did we just leave them to be found?" Akeno turned to Sona and Rias.

"Sona-chan received a text." Said Rias.

"A text?" Asked Akeno dryly.

"Yes," Sona answered. "My sister has gotten a response. Those Fallen are shouldn't have attacked Hyoudou, or even make a base here, and definitely should not have called that former Holy Maiden to the city."

"Oh, you found out about Asia-chan?" Asked Rias.

"I'll give a debriefing later." Sona said offhandedly, as she continued. "Their job was to meet us, get a consensus to operate on our territory. Then they should have observed Hyoudou and reported back in a week's time with a profile on what the wielder of a 'potentially powerful Sacred Gear' was like."

"Huh," Rias folded one arm and used the other to rest on it, while holding her chin. "So Azazel has a method to detect Longinus or high ranking Sacred Gear, but not specifics on its details." Said Rias thoughtfully. "And I'm guessing they weren't suppose to have a squad of troops of Stray Exorcists with them either."

"No, it should have been just the three Fallen Angels, Raynare, the black haired one you met, and this one was a bit surprising." Sona turned to look at the other. "Two veterans from the Great War. A man named Dohnaseek and a woman named Mittelt. I'll send you their pictures on your cellphones." Sona proceeded to do that.

"Veterans?" Asked Tsubaki, as she along with the rest of the group stiffened in alarm.

"Well, it says veterans, but they are also Low Class, so it would be more accurate to say they are survivors of the Great War, rather than veterans." Clarified Sona, much to the relief of everyone their.

Veterans of the Great War of the Three Factions, no matter which faction they come from, are terrifying opponents to behold. They are those who fought through metaphorical and literal hell against enemies from two sides who were very much capable of killing them, and still thrived against all odds. It made them very experienced and very fearsome adversaries.

Survivors are more likely those born toward the end of the Great War, or those who acted as part of the medical corps after the battles were done. The lucky ones who didn't see the true horrors of the war.

"Also, Azazel was 'kind' enough to send a Cadre as his representative that we would hand the captured Fallen and Stray Exorcists to."

"What!?" Cried out Sona's Pawn, Ruruko, although she wasn't the only one surprised.

"A Cadre? Isn't that response a bit overboard?" Asked Akeno.

"Maybe." Answered Rias. "But it also shows that they are treating this as a serious matter and…"

Seeing Rias stopping in her tracks and trailing off, the other stopped as well.

"Rias, what is it?" Asked Sona.

"The Cadre, they are in your office right now."

"What!?" Sona's eye widened. How was that possible? The security systems didn't inform her. "You're telling me now!?" Sona knew Rias could be eccentric, but this was negligence, yet from seeing her expression, Sona knew, "you only realized that just now." Sona said in a low voice to Rias.

"I…" Rias stiffened, genuinely showing worry for the first time in a long time. Then she relaxed her shoulders and scoffed before her grin returned. "You live and learn. I thought your security system and my Senjutsu would cover everything. Guess I was wrong. I only noticed because we are close."

Rias sharpened her senses. While focusing on the Fallen's presence, she noticed three other people with the Fallen.

"Well, this is gonna be quite the talk. Saji, Issei and Asia are with him," said Rias. Sona looked surprised before quickly composing herself. "Best not to keep our guest waiting." Said Rias as she headed forward, her devilish grin ever present

* * *

Rias, Sona and their Peerage expected a lot of things upon reaching Sona's Office. Maybe the Cadre member having a stare off with Issei, Asia and Saji. A sort of tense atmosphere.

Thus Rias naturally reassured them - and due to the fact that she didn't sense Asia or Issei who are so vocal in their emotions that she could easily feel them buildings away - that odds are the Cadre and the trio are having fun playing board games or something similar.

"And then the slide would go down, and you would feel like you would fall off, but really you don't, and when you hit the water, it makes the best splash ever. You really need to go there once in your life."

"Disneyland sounds wonderful." Said Asia enamoured by the descriptions Pen had given her.

"It sounds like a lot of fun, maybe one day we'll go there Asia-chan." Said Issei, feeling excited as well.

And as expected, the Cadre was telling them about Disneyland.

"Um, Rias?" Sona whispered.

"Yeah, its him." Rias immediately answered back with an absent minded nod.

"Alright, good." Sona nodded back. "A-hem." Sona loudly cleared her throat.

"Kaichou," Saji quickly stood at attention. "Err, we were just waiting for this kid's mom to come pick him-"

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Lord Penemue." Sona said with a small bow.

"What?" Issei looked around and then back to Sona to make sure she was looking at little Pen while saying that.

 _Holy Cra...I don't really feel that surprised._ Issei thought dismissively. _I mean really. A young child acting wiser than his years? Supernatural is real? Anime and eroge completely prepared me for this!_

"Eh, Penemue? Wait, I could have sworn I heard that name somewhere before- Eeek!" Saji flinched back at the look Sona gave him for lack of memorizing the high ranking position holders in each faction.

"Penemue?" The shock in Asia voice drew the group's gaze to her. "What do you mean, Ms. Sona. Pen is just a little boy."

Upon having looks directed at him again, Penemue just shrugged. "...Honestly, I'm tempted to play dumb and just act like a kid, buuut I don't really feel like it at the moment.

Four pairs of black wing erupted from his back, his power now visible to all present. All the Devils couldn't help either stiffening, flinching or taking a step back from his presence, only Rias, Sona and Akeno were seemingly unbothered by it.

"Eh!? You're a Fallen Angel?" Issei shouted in shock, as he took a step back.

"No, the wings are decorations, that I instantly put on, through my super costumed suit." Pen said drolly.

"But, why is she calling you Lord? Are you like, important?" Said Issei

Penemue snorted and introduced himself. "I am the Chief Secretary of the Grigori, Cadre Penemue." He declared, his voice held a growing presence.

"B-but, you look like a kid. How are you Chief Secretary!?" Asked the still incredulous Issei.

Penemue sighed and shook his head. "I'm older than I look and I can change how I look."

"Then why look like a kid?"

"Because," he held a smug smile. "I get to have others babe over me. I get discounts and free food, and everyone goes out of their way to make sure that the 'mature' kid is looked after till his parent arrives. Besides, having every girl and woman flaring their maternal instinct up upon seeing me and quickly jump up to wanting to help me, is a pretty nice thing." He said with his arms folded and a fond look of reminiscence.

"You, you...damn you." Issei couldn't help but say in envy.

Penemue smirked, before he turned back to the nun. He looked back to Asia who was confused by this turn of events. Her expression also held some fear. Penemue gave a sympathetic smile to her. "Come on now, kid. I only told you to call me Pen, never said it was my full name. Besides, in this world of Angels, Fallen and Devils, you need to really listen and have open eyes, if you don't want to be taken advantage of."

"I, I see." Asia said after a moment. "Are you here to take me back, Lord Penemue? If so, all I ask is that you leave everyone else." Asia said firmly standing her ground.

"Oi, you..." Issei stepped in front of Asia, unsure of what to do in front of someone that was probably pretty damn strong and important due to how Sona and the rest were treating him.

"Mr. Issei?" Asia gasped in surprise as Issei stood between her and Penemue.

"I don't know who you are or what this 'Cadre' business is, but if you are here to hurt Asia," with a flash of green light and a shout of " **BOOST** " that vibrated through the air like a shockwave, Boosted Gear manifested on Issei's left arm. "You have another thing coming!"

Silence fell on the room.

There was a collection of sighs, while Sona facepalmed and Rias clapped in supposed awe.

"Pfft," A laugh was choked out of Penemue's lips. "HeheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughter echoed in the room, as Penemue had to hold his stomach from laughing too hard. "Oh, oh boy, that was good." He looked back up at the boy with Longinus Sacred Gear. "You know, I should smack you around for that, or at least give you a scare."

"Lord Pene-" Sona attempted to calm the situation before it escalates, but Penemue continued undeterred.

"But I guess it's pretty commendable to stand up for a friend, even when you instinctively know you're facing something much, much scarier."

"Eh?" Issei blinked at that comment, only to look at his hands to find them shaking. He clenched them harder trying to get rid of the nerves.

"Piece of advice kid, this isn't a shounen manga. You should know the difference between bravery and rushing in like an idiot. And if you do the second, you better have one hell of a plan to do what you need to do and run away with your life. Also," Penemue grin turned shark-like.

Issei felt something was way off, not because of Penemue's expression, but because…

 _He, he's standing right in front of me. I can see him, but, but it feels like there is nothing there._

Rias wrinkled her brow and her jaw tightened, something that went unnoticed by everyone except her Queen. Even though Penemue was right there, she could only feel him because she was focusing on him.

 _This could be troublesome._ Thought Rias.

"If you are going to actually try to fight someone like me, at least have your Balance Breaker ready." Commented Penemue with an easy smile.

"M-my, what?" Said Issei.

"Lord Penemue!" Sona said firmly, as she stepped forward. "Please do not threaten the students of my school."

"Relax, relax." Penemue threw his arms in the air. "I was just giving the kid some sound advice. Anyways," He looked back to Issei and Asia. "To ease your worries, I'm not here to take Asia Argento anywhere. We currently have some troublemakers, who broke orders that I was sent to deal with. So first, Hyoudou Issei." He looked straight at the dragon Sacred Gear wielder. "As a representative of the Grigori here in my visit to Kuoh City, I would like to apologies for the problem our subordinates caused you. They are renegades that I will deal with soon."

He then turned his gaze to Asia. "Asia Argento, after this situation is dealt with, Azazel had said that he would like to extend an invitation to you to stay in our organization," Penemue raised his hand to stop any objections from Issei before they are said. "You will be given a home and a peaceful life away from any struggles or strife. This is an open invitation that you can accept or ignore at your leisure. Now!" He to face Sona, Rias and their Peerages. "Let's get to the meat of it all. Some of our birdies are causing trouble along with some rogue Exorcists, and I'm here to give them a thrashing and an asskicking if need be and take them back to be judged for their actions."

"Very well, we can quickly prepare a summoning circle-" Began Sona only to be cut off again.

"If that was however all I was sent here to do." Penemue said with a sigh.

Sona's eyebrow began twitching before she regained control. "And what else were you sent here for Lord Penemue."

"Well," the purple haired boy looked straight at Rias. "The boss is pretty interested in talking to you. You could have sent a normal complaint and a senior officer would have came to spank those ruffians."

"I wanted this situation to be dealt with as soon as possible." Rias answered smoothly.

Penemue snorted as he continued, "but you sent a message passed from the Demon Lord Leviathan." His smile grew while his eyes narrowed slightly. "That sort of means you really want someone's attention. So," Penemue took an item out of the pocket of his jacket. It was a circular plate, small enough to fit in a child's hand, colored black and decorated by many colored outlines, along with four stone on each side. He filled it with magic and pressed on one of the stones, before throwing it on the ground. The moment it hit, it began to rotate and a holographic light sprang from it.

It showed…

"Yo, boss." Penemue gave a playful two finger salute.

A man wearing his pajama and red house robe, sitting on a recliner while reading a book. He looked to be a man in his twenties with black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

"Awwww," Rias pouted as she whined in disappointment.

"Hello there, Penemue. Nice to meet you Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory, and apparently," he looked at himself before looking back to them. "Sorry for the disappointment? Were you expecting something else?"

"It's not that. I was expecting for us to catch you doing something odd, misunderstanding or embarrassing." She said with sadness clear in her voice.

"Dammit Rias, this is the leader of the Grigori for Satan's sake." Sona muttered with clenched teeth.

Azazel guffawed while Penemue chuckled.

"Actually, I was working on my Gundam model, then I did some karaoke and took a shower. Then I just felt like doing some reading while waiting, so too bad you took so long." Azazel smirked while giving a friendly shrug.

"Don't worry," Rias clenched her fist while standing in an enthusiastic pose. "Next time, I will not miss any potential blackmail material!"

"Pfftahahahaha!" Azazel laughter while Penemue snorted and shook his head. The girl was insane to say something like that to the leader of the Fallen Angels.

 _She would have fit right in with us._ Penemue smirked at the thought.

"Rias!" Sona and Akeno shouted while still trying to not do so loudly.

"Ah, right. I mean, I will be punctual next time, to learn about such a wise leader." Said Rias.

Azazel snorted before laughing some more.

 _Well for now, it seems like he's not offended, and they are actually getting along._ Thought Sona as a headache began to appear. She push through it as she couldn't lose composure to massage her temples.

"Well, as amusing as this was. I believe it's time to get down to business." While Azazel looked relaxed and an inviting individual, his smile now while still friendly, had a hidden edge to it. Like the fluffy version of a predator hiding the real thing underneath. "I believe my Chief Secretary had pointed it out but to reiterate, why did you got through such a method to contact me?"

 _They keep saying Rias was trying to contact them, but wasn't this just an aggressive and critical move to avoid causing sparks between the Devils and the Fallen._ Thought Sona. _The renegade Fallen couldn't stay in Rias's territory, because any casualties would push, the war supporters on each side. So why-_

Sona remembered what Rias had told her before their brief battle - if it could be qualified as that - with Freed Sellzen.

* * *

" _Hehe," Rias smiled sheepishly. "Just thinking about some old stuff, I guess that threw me off a bit."_

" _Old stuff?" Sona blinked before a subdued worried expression came upon her._

 _Rias turned to looking at the enemy heading to their location. "I might do something...big soon. I guess I'm getting some stagefright chills."_

* * *

' _Something big', 'old stuff'._ Sona's eyes widened for a moment as the answer shouted like thunder in her mind. Her eyes turn to Rias for a second studying her under new revelation. She found Rias confident and firm in her stance, like a gladiator looking forward to his challenge. It also made the spark of agitation spin even more in her chest.

 _Fucking Satan dammit Rias, this is not something you just casually hint at. This is something you should have talked to me about!_ Sona quickly turned her attention back to the Fallen Angels while dowsing the spitfire in her chest and focusing on the current situation.

For its about to escalate very quickly.

"Very well," Rias nodded and moved. She walked across the room till she was standing before Asia and Issei.

"Senpai?" Issei wondered why Rias was focusing on them, when this matter looked to be strictly related to the Devils and Fallen Angels.

"Ms. Rias?" Asked Asia, wondering what Rias wanted to speak with her and Issei about.

"Asia-chan, I would like to ask you for a favor." For the first time ever, Issei saw Rias not cheerful, not energetic, or holding her devil may care grin. Rather, Rias looked apologetic.

 _Rias-senpai...she wouldn't hurt Asia-chan…_ And yet, Issei couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his heart.

"A favor?" Asked Asia, as the kind soul that she is, always eager to help.

"Yes. Tell me, have you ever heard of the term 'Three Peace Project'?"

Upon her question, reactions in Sona's Peerage varied between wide-eyes and muttering between themselves.

"Three Peace Project?" Issei voiced the question of everyone unfamiliar with the term.

For the first time since his arrival, Penemue frowned, beginning to see where this was going while Azazel looked on in interest.

"I...heard of the term Peace Project before, but...I don't know the exact meaning to it." What went unsaid was that Asia had once heard the term being spoken of in disgust or mocking tones by the Exorcists or the priests she learned under. Of course, Asia didn't want to mention that.

Rias gave a small chuckle. "I guess the term doesn't circulate much in the Church or they don't think much of it." Asia's eyes shifting away was all the answer Rias needed. "In any case, as you may know the Great War has been over for about a thousand years now. However, even after all that time, relations between the three factions at best are...tolerant."

"Understatement of the fucking century." Penemue snorted.

"Yes." Asia nodded, showing her knowledge and understanding of this.

"A thousand years is quite a long time, even for us, and for humans it is horrifyingly more so. Yet relations didn't improve and all three were stuck in a state of perpetual cold war. It would be about three hundred years ago, the idea of mending ties between the Three Factions, creating a peace treaty and having an alliance between all sides, was finally beginning to form. The peace supporter from many sides were beginning to gain influence, and finally a meeting between all three sides was scheduled to discuss the possibility." As Rias explained Asia's expression seemed to grow brighter, the story sounded happier and happier as it progress. Rias felt bad for having to ruin the girl's expectation.

"It was a colossal failure. Many had died from all sides, and blame was thrown around, with no valid or concrete target. Everyone accused everyone else, and relations between the Three Factions worsened. Even more, the peace supporters had lost ground, shown that their notions and desire for harmony between Devil, Angels and Fallen Angels to be nothing but foolish and futile."

As Rias continued Asia, Issei and many in Sona's Peerage felt sad at how story was going. After all, they live in this world, and if that is the current state of affairs, it didn't paint a nice picture for any of them.

"However, even after that the idea didn't die down. It had been viciously fought whenever it was brought up, due to the Faction leaders not wanting another attempt to boil over and spark an actual continuation to the Great War. Yet even throughout this pressure the idea persisted, and many tried to implement it in one form or another. Social experiments, a collaborative work, and many others. All failed. Each time the Three Peace Project become further and further away from reality."

Asia and the others, bar a few - who already knew what the crimson haired Devil was talking about - hung on Rias's words.

"And yet even with all that fear and pressure, isn't this idea worth striving for?" Asked Rias.

"Yes," the Sister who wielded the Twilight Healing answered without any hesitation.

Issei felt like he was watching a scene out of history. As if this moment before him would be the start of something world changing.

 _All this time… To think Senpai was working toward something this huge. This...this is like trying to achieve world peace right?_ Issei took a step back, his lips parted as he saw Rias in completely new light. _Rias, you...you really are amazing._

"Oi!" Penemue's shout broke the spell of wonder. His look toward Rias was intense but neutral, hiding all his thoughts on the matter discussed. "Do not sugarcoat it." he said plainly.

"Wasn't planning to." Rias said.

"Eh?" Asia wondered what that was about. The feeling of wariness suddenly returned to Issei.

"Asia-chan, the favor that I wanted to ask you about. I want you to work with me on a Three Peace Project."

"Eh!"

"Rias, she's a human! You can't make her the center to a Three Peace Project." Argued Sona.

"Its because she's a human, that this can work." Rias said.

"Don't you realize the dangers in putting her in that position! She-" Sona began to argue.

"I!" At Asia's shout, the ruckus ceased. All eyes turned to her. "I…" the young Sister who was once declared a witch struggled with her words.

"Asia…" Issei didn't know what to do. From Sona-kaichou's words, this was dangerous. Yet, the Rias-senpai who was always infallible needed help. Rias was asking the equivalent of putting the weight of the world on Asia. He wanted to help his senpai, but Asia was his friend, she was also important and he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Asia-chan, the truth is...what I'm asking is practically retarded." Asia looked at Rias with eyes wide in surprise and incredulity. "The thing is, a Three Peace Project would be a tense engagement all around. Once a representative of every Faction; Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils are present, it's a powder keg, with most people trying to make sure everything doesn't erupt into war when the project expectantly fails, and very few trying to actually work for it to succeed. And for those who are in the center of it...naturally their life will be in constant danger."

"What!?" Shouted Issei.

Asia eyes widen for but a moment, then a look of understanding overcame them. Even before Rias had laid out the conditions clearly, she instinctively understood. It's only natural that being in the center of such an unstable situation would be dangerous. However to be able to help bring peace between the Three Faction. Her, the girl who the Lord provided with the power to heal, no matter one's race.

 _Maybe this is a sign…_ Was the beginning of Asia's thought.

"No," the word was spoken softly. All eyes turned to Issei, and in the face of power and magnitude beyond anything a human would ever be capable of, his gaze didn't waver. "No, even if it's you, I'm not going to let you do this to Asia."

Penemue silently huffed. He was about to snark at how Rias's support was falling from all around her, when a look from Azazel, shaking his head, told him to be quiet and just watch things unfold.

"Issei…" It seems like before she even began, Rias had lost a friendship that could have supported her more than she could have hoped. She liked Issei. She liked his honesty, and zeal for life and his dreams. And now because of her wish, she lost another bond that could have grown to so much more.

Or so she thought for a moment.

"Let it be me." Said Issei.

"Eh!?" Rias stuttered thrown aback.

"What?" Penemue blinked in surprise.

"Oh dear…" Akeno sighed, as she rested her face in her palm.

There were cries of shock all around, at this development.

"Let it be me," Issei repeated. "The dangers, being at the center of the attentions of the Three Factions, I'll handle it. Just let Asia be away from all that." Issei pleaded toward Rias.

For a while, the redhead stood quiet; surprised and touched by the brunette teen's offer, until her thoughts organized and ran the idea through.

"Issei…" Rias began. "Do you really think you be a center to a Three Peace Project?"

"Rias!" Sona began only for Rias to gesture - her hand open facing her - for her to stop and let her handle this.

"I can." Said Issei enthusiastically. For his friend and his Senpai, he could face anything.

"So you can even be friend with Fallen Angels?"

He flinched, before steeling his resolve and continuing. "Yes."

"Even though one tried to kill you and ruined your normal life a few days ago." Rias said bluntly.

That one hit him hard.

 _Yuuma-chan._

Not only was his first girlfriend and even someone he began to feel could genuinely fall in love with try to kill him. She had humiliated and mocked him. Her look of disgust and delight as her words cut him, were worst than any beating he endured from any girl in all his life. And Rias was right, his normal life was over. He was the wielder of a Sacred Gear, something high leveled and called a Longinus. Maybe if it had been before, before he knew any of this stuff, he could have just lived his life, graduated, got a job and maybe met someone. Just an average life of an average person regardless of his perversions.

All the things that a normal person could do and look forward to, they were robbed away from him. Because no matter what, he could now see what lies underneath the world everyone lives in.

"I…" What could he say to that? Could he really befriend Fallen Angels? Maybe they are not all like Yuuma, in fact, Penemue and Azazel seem pretty okay.

 _And Yuuma was very nice before she showed her real self._

Could he really, genuinely befriend them?

"I will do it!"

Issei blinked. He didn't say that. he turned to see Asia with a look of determination he had never seen before.

"I will do it, Ms. Rias. I'll be the center of the Three Peace Project." Asia said with a firm steady voice.

"Asia-chan, you don't have-"

"Issei-san," He was thrown back by how the normally gentle Asia had actually cut him off. "When I, when I was part of the Church, I didn't have friends, not really. And when I was branded a witch and kicked out, I believed all the words they said about me. That I was an evil existence, an abomination to the Lord, that I should be burned and a hundred other thing." Issei balled his hands so much his nails dug into his palm. He didn't shout, not wanting to scare Asia or to interrupt her.

But within his heart, he vowed, no one would harm her like that again.

"Asia…" Saji muttered, touched by the nun's story.

"But I still believed, that the Lord had a plan for me. A reason to have the power to heal not just ordinary people, but Devils and even any other creature in need of help. If my help is what's needed to heal the Three Factions, then I will step forward. Because now I have friends," Asia turned to the Devils and Fallen present. "And that Devils and Fallen Angels aren't that bad."

"Oooh, I can't be sure of that. We can be pretty bad." Rias said nonchalantly.

"I agree with that." Penemue added with a lazy grin.

A few of those present smiled in amusement.

Blushing at the teasing thrown at her, Asia continue. "So, I want to do this. To help bring peace between the Three Factions!" She finished with a heartfelt shout. Feeling exhausted at having been the center of the stage, and pushing herself to say what she had felt for so long.

Issei was quiet for a long while, mulling over Asia's words. Seeing the conviction in them, he couldn't oppose her. "Senpai," he spoke gaining Rias's attention. "Can you promise that Asia would be safe?"

"...If I am to be completely honest, no." Issei felt his heart sink. "But I can give you my word that I will do everything in my power to protect her. No matter what, I will do my utmost to keep her safe as much as I can. Because in the end, if she dies, this project would die with her." She told him.

"In that case," Issei stepped up to Rias. "Senpai, please teach me how to use the full power of the Boosted Gear. If Asia is doing this then I will protect her as well."

Rias folded one arm and raised the other to her chin, looking like a strict teacher. "Hoooo, are you sure, Issei-kun? My training will be more difficult than anything you have done in your life. Even that bet you are having with Koneko."

Having been addressed the catgirl spoke up. "Oooh, can I help with that training, nyaa~?"

"Koneko-chan, I actually do mean genuine training." Said Rias.

"Me too. After all he needs someone to spar with, doesn't he?"

Issei did not like the glint in Koneko's eyes.

"Sure."

Why did it feel like his Senpai was throwing him to the wolves?

"And so," Rias smoothly turned to Azazel and Penemue. "There you have it, the starting point," she gestured to Asia and Issei. "And now I ask for your cooperation Lord Azazel."

"Well," Azazel began. "You gave a good talk, and all of that was really heartfelt and all," he tilted his head to the side. "What is this Three Peace Project actually going to _be_?"

"Well, we have our Sister," Rias pointed to Asia again. "We have the Devils' side representative." She pointed to herself. Sona clenched her hand, her brows wrinkling in worry, before she schooled her features again. "We have a church, although it needs to be refurbished, rebuild and for the delinquents in it to be thrown out." Penemue snorted in amusement at that. "And finally, I was hoping you would provide volunteers from your side, Lord Azazel." She gestured to him.

For a while Azazel was quiet, simple observing Rias and the collective of people present. He chuckled and that chuckle turned to laughter.

"Hahahahhahahaha," his laughter however had been much more subdued than before. Azazel shook his head, before looking at Rias in disbelief. "You have some serious large balls, Rias Gremory."

"Gah!" Issei shouted, thrown off by the expression. Azazel however kept his focus on the red-headed Devil.

"Heavy steel ones," the Fallen Angels' leader had a wide mirth grin on his face. "Specially since you're jumping right back into the fray after that disaster of five years ago."

Sona stiffened, and so did her Queen. The rest of the Sitri Peerage, stood silently, not having the context or only having heard of the incident second hand. For a second Azazel's eyes went to Akeno, who responded with a deathly glare, before his eyes returned to studying Rias. Everyone being none the wiser, save the Sitri heir.

"The Three Peace Project attempted five years ago was-"

"Initiated by Demon Lord Serafall Leviathan. I know what the official report says kid, however I'm not the head of the Grigori just because I accept anything titled 'official' at face value, you know." Azazel said with a braze attitude, staring intently at Rias to study her reaction.

"I know how the last Three Peace Project really began, and even after how that ended, you want to try once again, right away after five years," he laughed showing his incredulity. "I mean, wasn't what happened bad enough. And that boy, what was his name? Yuura? Yaiba? No, that wasn't it." As Azazel continued to talk in dismissal, tension filled up the room.

Koneko and Akeno step forward behind to Rias, while Sona step next to her with Tsubaki behind her. The others of Sona's Peerage where gestured to stay behind Tsubaki.

"Ah, yes." Azazel snapped his fingers. "Kiba Yuuto. Such a tragic thing that happened to that boy. He had his whole life ahead of him, and yet he died so young-"

"Enough." Akeno voice was colder than the arctic. "Even if you are the leader of the Grigori, I will not allow you to insult my King anymore."

"You bastard." Issei growled out. He didn't know how this 'Kiba Yuuto' was, but he felt that this was a sensitive subject, if from everyone's attitude. He was mocking Rias-senpai, and the lose of her friend, that wasn't something he would let pass.

 _As I thought, Fallen Angels are rotten._

Koneko's eye held a dark look, one of wrath folded careful under her will, as she gazed at Penemue. She focused on him, even if he is a Cadre, if he made the wrong move, she will charge with everything at him, and make him bleed for his boss's insolence.

Azazel looked at all the Devils gathered, who were ready to move on his Chief Secretary, even Issei had positioned himself between him and Asia, while glaring daggers at them.

"Do you have something to say to that, Gremory?" Azazel finally asked with a casual tone. "What about you Sitri? Do you want to attack Penemue here for your friend's honor?"

Sona closed her eyes, took a breath and spoke with a calm smile on her face. "Of course not. Your Chief Secretary is a guest here on this ground, and as such, it would be permissible for violence to be directed at him."

Azazel raised an eyebrow, as he turned to Rias. "And you, Rias Gremory."

The tension in the room jumped to greater heights. It felt smothering.

Rias simply smiled, spoke. "You are completely right." And shattered the tension. "Back then, I was young. I was too optimistic. However," Even while being hundreds of miles away, back in his house in the Underworld, Azazel couldn't help but be impressed with the girl's piercing stare, which she somehow managed with her eyes closed. "that doesn't mean I should stop. No. I would stake my life on this attempt at the Three Peace Project, and I will see it succeed. That is all."

Azael held her gaze, looking for something. Finally after a while, "so, Penemue, what do you think?"

Everyone blinked, having actually forgotten that the chibi Cadre was there.

"Well, the Peerage members need more discipline, although they are good at following orders, but in wanting to protect their King, they might do something reckless. As for the two heirs," he tilted his head. "I have to say I'm impressed. Sitri kept control of her emotions, making sure not to cause a political bomb, and taking measures to make sure a fight doesn't break out. And Gremory… you kept control of your emotions the whole time, I barely read you."

 _It was a test!?_ Was the general thought across the room.

"As you said," Azazel took over explaining. "On official paper it was Serafall Leviathan who started up the Three Peace Project of five years ago, and that because she was someone who was strong enough to deal with the problem and the consequences. At the moment though, it's only you two and your Peerage. Twilight Healing and Boosted Gear over there need protection till they are up to snuff, so this whole thing depends on you. And while I'm all for crazy gambits, I can't say I would want to throw my lot with someone who can't handle themselves under pressure." Azazel gave both Devil heirs a silent look of approval. He even stood up mid-speech from how excited he was.

"With a bit of experience, you two will be great leaders when you head up your families." Azazel finished with a wide grin. "So, what do you say we go clean up that church, since I do need to give a stern talking to those cute little underlings of mine."

Rias felt at ease, even if she hide it. Never give the opposition a clue, as a certain Magical Girl obsessed Demon Lord would say. Even if Rias hated her guts, it was still good advice to follow.

Thankfully, it seem everything turned out well, at least for the meeting with the Grigori. While originally Rias had another goal in mind, the presence of Asia had made the attempt at a Three Peace Project the more appealing option and gave a better opportunity for establishing relations with the Grigori. Now there was only one thing left in this meeting.

"Umm," Rias began speaking, she looked to the side, as though hesitate by something.

"Yes," Azazel smirked, as he felt that she was no doubt impressed by his speech.

"It's just that… while providing volunteers for participating in the Peace Project is fantastic...I would really appreciate it if you could also provide funding for the church. As in for the rebuilding, refurbishing, redecorating, all of it." Rias said sheepishly.

Then Issei was treated to quite the rare sight. A real live person face faulting, actually flipping from surprise and falling on their back. Although it might seem like Azazel stepped on something slippery without realizing. That it was the the Leader of the Fallen Angels probably made it an even more rare sight than he could ever imagine.

Penemue himself was left mouth gaping, not actually believing Gremory's request.

"You, you…" Azazel pulled himself up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Rias shrugged with a "it can't be helped" attitude. "I am literally broke. I mean, my Peerage and I, live in a shed. It's a very nice shed. Big size, running water, and a stove, nice lighting, lots of stuff to make living their nice...but it's a shed none the less."

Azazel blinked. Once. Twice. He turned to Sona to see her shaking her head as well. "I don't have any money either. Everything I have is for the school and other bills, I can't afford to spare any of it for a church."

Azazel and Penemue looked at each other, then back at the Devils, then back at each other.

"PfffthahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And both feel into howled in wide belly laughter.

"I, I thought that nickname 'Beggar Princess' was just a slang or something the petty nobles made to throw at you. I didn't think if had any authenticity to it." Cried Azazel, close to tears from laughing so much.

"Oh, oh dammit. Don't make me laugh so much in this body. M-my stomach can't handle it." Said Penemue with a wide open mouth smile, as he laughed wholeheartedly.

Issei and Asia looked on confused, although they had small smiles on their faces and were trying to hold back their snickers.

The rest of the Devils weren't as quiet in hiding their snickers, while Sona and Akeno looked at Rias with amusement and relief.

Rias folded her arms and pouted.

Later on, Asia and Issei went back home, while the other went to deal with some birdies that needed discipline.

* * *

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them. _I'm going to kill them!_ " Freed growled out as he headed to the basement of the church.

Raynare curled her lips in disdain. Freed along with the other Stray Exorcists were found tied up and hit with an electrical paralysis spell that made it difficult for one to move, as though they are fighting with their body to direct it every step of the way. It made them slow and heavy in movement.

She had hoped that Freed would at least manage to trouble the Gremory brat for a bit, yet he couldn't succeed in even that.

"Awww, so they all came back with their tails behind their legs. And that Freed, he came even more rabid than he left." Mittelt commented with an amused tone.

"Have you healed the those weaklings yet?" Raynare snapped back, not in the mood for Mittelt's infuriating commentary.

"It should take about two hours for all the boys to be back on their feet." Said Mittelt.

"Two hour!?" Raynare cried out. "You were alive at the time of the Great War, you old hag, shouldn't you have experience dealing with this type of spell!"

"Well, yes, I started a counterspell but there are too many of them. Besides," Mittelt smiled widely with closed lips. "I'm afraid my power is limited, since I'm just a Low Class."

Raynare clicked her tongue in annoyance and disgust. Seeing that it was futile to chat with the petite blond any further, she turned and walked away with a comment of "Low Class trash."

She didn't see Mittelt's predatory smile highlighted by her cold eyes.

* * *

"Kill them. Fucking hang those bitches by their guts." Freed found the secured case that was covered in seals. He, unlike the other losers, he didn't buy with the whole "magic is bad" bullshit, so he learned some stuff about magic spells in case he needed it. Like how to break through curses or spells that act like them. He keep pushing his Magical Energy through his muscles and bones, pushing through the paralysis, to keep moving, and to reach his goal. To get the tools that will kill, those filthy Devils.

It was simple really, no matter what spells they used, demonic beings have a frequency to them. They are Dark types. While he doesn't have a Holy Element in his body, he can use a substitute and that is what he was doing in the church's basement.

 _That old bat said to hide these here till he came, but fuck that shit. I'll have that Gremory bitch's head on a spike!_

Freed opened the case, and grasped the two Holy items inside. He instantly felt the spell break, as his body returned under his control again.

"Ooooh, YEAH BABY!"

* * *

Raynare heard Freed's excited cry from the basement, before she shook her head dismissing him.

"The idiot is probably high on his insanity," she muttered to herself. "How much longer before the damn Exorcists are healed?" Raynare shouted.

"I dunno, can Exorcists be damned?" Mittelt asked playfully.

The black haired Fallen grinded her teeth. "Don't play cute with me you fu-"

"Hey!" Came Dohnaseek's hurried shout.

"What now!?" Shouted Raynare back.

"I think...this entire operation is a bust." Said Dohnaseek.

"The fuck does that mean?" Said Raynare.

"He means that your entire false operation is a bust."

Raynare's eyes widened in terror at seeing the people who arrived at the church ground. Somehow the Devils had came through teleportation circles straight into the sacred grounds of the church, which shouldn't be possible. It's why the church was the perfect hideout, because even if the Devils attacked them, Raynare and her group would have ample time to come up with a strategy before they arrived.

There is however a way to circumvent that limitation. It's to have a being capable of using the Holy Light to transport them with teleportation magic circles themselves.

And currently that being leading them here was Lord Penemue himself.

"Hello boys and girls. I would ask if you had been naughty, but we all know that if I was Santa, I would be smacking some bitches today. So," Penemue clasps his hands together. "Who here would like to act as an adult and step up to fess up?"

 _Shit! Fuck! No, I could just blame it on the little blonde doll, and the trench coat faggot. They are veterans, I can just play that I was afraid of them._

With a plan in mind, Raynare moved to act, only for it to fall before she could do anything.

"So, blonde, explain yourselves." Said Penemue.

In front of the Cadre, Mittelt, Dohnaseek and those of the Stray Exorcists that could move all sat bowing on one knee, with closed eyes before the high ranking member of the Grigori, the Cadre.

 _Why is Lord Penemue questioning Mittelt? I'm the squad leader!_

"Lady Raynare was given the mission my Lord. We were simply following her orders as told." Mittelt spoke with respectful and obedience tone.

"Hmm, and what was your mission?"

Mittelt opened her eyes, and smiled at Raynare.

 _YOU FUCKING BITCH!_ Raynare of course couldn't voice her thoughts.

"I'm afraid the full details are beyond me, my Lord. Only Lady Raynare knows what the mission is in full." Mittelt answered the question.

"Hmmm," Penemue looked pensive, before he turned to said black haired Fallen. "So Raynare, tell me, what was your mission here?"

Quickly upon realizing she was standing, Raynare genuflected.

 _Okay, its okay. I can still get out of this. Even if he's the Chief Secretary, he is still lower ranked than Lord Kokabiel, I can just say anything, and beg Lord Kokabiel fix the facts later. Although..._

"Lord Penemue, may I ask why-" She was about to ask why the Devils, their enemies, were there only for Penemue to cut her off.

"No you may not." He said with a piercing stare.

Instantly Raynare averted her eyes.

"Yes, my Lord. I was given the mission to observe one Hyoudou Issei and eliminate him should his existence proves to be a threat, which I determined that he is. However, I was stopped from accomplishing my task, by the Devils over there my Lord." She quickly answered.

 _And there, close enough to the truth, that there is no problem to fix a few facts._

"And your altercations with Lady Gremory here." He gestured with his head to the filthy redheaded Devil.

"An unfortunate happenstance as they interfered with my mission, sir."

For a while Penemue was quite in contemplation "Hmm, I dunno," he said scratching his chin. He then took a circular device from his pocket and threw it on the ground. "What do you think boss?"

The real life holographic image of the Grigori Governor General, Azazel, appeared before Raynare. She was stuck. Her body frozen in awe and fear at seeing her idol, Lord Azazel.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure those were not anywhere close to my orders." Said the Leader of the Fallen Angels.

"L-l-lord Azazel," began Raynare in fear and adoration, he heart pumping blood into her reddening cheek, heating her up from being even near the image of her Lord Azazel. The fact that it was the real thing, was making it more difficult for her. She tried to gather her thoughts and composure. "I-I-I…"

"AND I'M BACK FUCKERS! NOW LET'S GO KILL THO-"

It only took Freed an instant to recognize the current present company of the Chief Secretary of the Grigori and the guy who leads it. And after that moment, Freed found a hole in his chest.

"What the fu-"

Another Spear of Light shot out of Penemue's finger as he held his hand in a L gun shape, hitting Freed right though the head.

"Really not in the mood for asshole nutjob rants." Penemue said in boredom. His finger was letting out smoke like a real gun, which he blow on dispersing the smoke. "So boss," Penemue turned to the shivering Raynare and the hologram of Azazel. "How about we wrap this up here, and take it back to base? No need to air dirty laundry or anything? Besides, it's almost my nap time." He finished with a big yawn.

"Meh, might as well." Azazel said with a shrug. "Raynare, you are hereby stripped of your position, authority and privileges. You will return to the Grigori headquarters without causing any problems where we'll discuss the rest of your disastrous actions on his mission. Understood?" His tone wasn't different, the easygoing smile on his face wasn't different, yet Raynare knew she had completely failed Lord Azazel.

"I believe that's all, right?" Azazel said to Rias who seemed to have been distracted by Freed's corpse.

"Ah, sorry about that." Said Penemue who proceeded to cast a fire spell to incinerate Freed's body, not leaving even ashes while not damaging the surroundings.

"So, Gremory?" Asked Azazel.

"Yes, I believe we are done here, Lord Azazel. I shall await your faction's call so that we can finish up the details." Rias said with a wide smile.

"Sure." Azazel snorted as he answered, as he knew those details were mostly "how much money were the Grigori willing to lend out for the rebuilding of his church".

"Adios." Penemue gave a two finger salute, as he cast a massive teleportation circle to take the Stray Exorcists and the Fallen Angel minions with him.

Rias waved goodbye, yet her attention was away on something else.

After the Fallen visitors and their comrades left, Rias and Sona called it a night and each one took their Peerage and left.

Far away at the edge of Kuoh City, the familiar of the Astaroth Family flew away to report to its master what it saw.

* * *

In the northern forest of leading out of Kuoh City, a figure was running through the woods.

A figure that looked convincingly dead a while ago.

Freed couldn't believe his luck. If he hadn't grabbed those Holy Swords, he definitely would have been dead by no-

Four blades of darkness, outlined by crimson blood descended on Freed Sellzen cutting off all his limbs.

"GAAAAAAH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?" He shouted as he fell on the ground like a degenerate worm.

"I felt something was off. Honestly, one by one, people keep sliding under my radar. This is really annoying." Said a charming voice of a redheaded Devil. "You were dead, all my senses told me so. And yet, a few seconds later, I sense your lifeforce brimming and energetic. You have no idea how stressful that was for me. Especially since I had to put on the act that there was no problem."

Freed could barely see her figure as his rapid loss of blood was draining away his life. His vision was darkening, but he knew who it was.

"GAAAAAAH! YOU BI-"

A beam of darkness that devoured light, a hereditary ability passed down the Bael bloodline and inherited by the Gremory scion, the Power of Destruction engulfed the remains of Freed.

This time, there was no body, nor blood left of him. The Mad Priest, Freed Sellzen was dead.

Rias now focused on the object Freed was carrying. The Holy items that allowed him to cheat death and even fool her senjutsu skill.

Rias's eyes widened in fear and outrage at the items. They were swords.

Holy Swords.

* * *

"Rias where were you? You sudden took off and said you would meet us back here? What- RIAS YOUR HANDS!" Akeno shouted upon seeing her friend's hands smoking like they were on fire.

Quickly Rias dashed into the clubhouse and dropped to packages onto her desk. Akeno and Koneko instantly moved towards Rias, and grabbed her hands. Akeno started healing them while Koneko helped accelerate the process over with her Ki.

"Rias, these burns were caused by with Holy Energy. What are those things and why didn't you teleport back?" Akeno asked urgently.

"S-senpai, are you okay?" Asked Gasper warily.

"Freed turned out to be alive, so I went to kill him," Rias said plainly. "Did so, then I found out how he managed that circus 'not dead' trick from before. The swords Holy Element couldn't allow me to teleport. Had to dash here." Rias took her hands away, ignoring her Queen and Rook's protests. "You can heal them later. This is more important." With a quick movement of her hand, Rias uncovered the clothes around the two objects she was holding.

"T-those are…" Akeno couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't think she would see another one of these swords so soon.

"Onee-sama?" Koneko questioned while instinctively flinching away from the blade, even though there aren't being wielded at the moment. Such was the power of these Holy Swords.

"Excaliburs, both of them. Judging from the abilities, they are Excalibur Transparency and Excalibur Nightmare. A sword that turns the wielder invisible and the other can create illusion so real they can be solid. It's how Freed made that convincing death scene at the church." Rias explained through gritted teeth.

"Rias, these swords...if they are here." Akeno shook with rage at the presence of the offending object.

Rias quickly moved and engulfed Akeno in a hug. "Sheesh, it's okay, calm down. It gonna be okay. This is good." She broke away from the hug, as she look Akeno in the eye. "This is good. This means he will come here. We won't have to look for him." After a while Akeno calmed down, and gave a nod.

"Onee-sama," Koneko spoke gaining their attention. "When he arrives, don't forget me. We are all in this together. I will protect your backs Rias-Onee-sama, Akeno-Onee-sama." The white haired girl nodded at each. "Gasper-chan?" Koneko turned to the Vampire.

"It's scary." The Vampire seemed to draw on himself. "Its scary, everything you told me Senpai, it was scary." Gasper raised his head, courage and will shining through. "But this is my home. If he comes, then I will fight too."

"Yes," Akeno nodded back. "Yes, you're right." Akeno moved and began looking at and studying the blades thoroughly. "If he will come for them, then we'll prepare a welcome." She turned and faced her friend. "Rias, what's the plan?"

Quickly Rias nodded and devised a plan.

"First Akeno, start training Issei in magic from tomorrow, not because I expect him to fight, but to deal with the small stuff around Kuoh when shit hits the fan." She quickly started explaining. "Koneko, you and I are going to the Shrine starting tomorrow," the catgirl beamed. "We both really need to up our training. Gasper, I need you to start patrolling the city everyday. My senses are apparently not the be all and end all, that I thought they were." She received a firm nod from the crossdressing Dhampir.

"Now about the swords," Rias moved to the next topic. "Akeno I want you to use your strongest Holy Energy suppressing spell, I don't want you to completely suppress their energy all by yourself. Doing that would take all your focus and Demonic Energy. I just need you to do it for even a moment, from there Gasper, I need you to use Balor View on the suppression spell itself to make it last for as long as possible."

"My freezes can probably last a day or so." Said Gasper.

"Good, then we'll just keep the swords sealed and hidden here, till the church is finished, then bury them there." Said Rias.

"A leaf in the forest, right." Said Akeno.

"Exactly." Said Rias. "Also get some holy cloth, or make some, to cover these things up. Even holding them with ordinary cloth burns your hands."

"Rias, about your hands-" Began Akeno, only for Rias to cut her off

"Can be healed later. Let's quickly get this done first."

And with that the Occult Club got to work.

 _So, you are coming right to us, Kokabiel._ Rias looked out the clubhouse's window. The setting sun was like a beacon for the battle to come.

 _Since you like war so much, I'll prepare one hell of a bloodbath for you._

* * *

Within the mansion of the Astaroth Family, the sound of a cracking whip, followed by the pitiful cry of a former Holy Maiden rang through the place.

"Damn that Gremory."

 _Crack!_

The girl cried.

"Damn that Gremory."

 _Crack!_

Her shouts of agony were ignored.

"Damn that Gremory."

 _Crack!_

Her mind was already broken, and maybe if she was lucky, she could escape to the freedom of death.

" _Damn you, Rias Gremory!_ "

 _Crack!_

She lost consciousness, her mind no longer able to process the pain. Sadly for her however, the Astaroth Family are wealthy enough to have hired some of the best healers around.

Seeing that his toy was used up for the moment, Diodora called out, "Next!"

Another one of his Peerage, a Rook, took the girl's place, who was his Bishop. She undressed, leaving her bare before him, and surrendering to his mercy.

 _Crack!_

That he had none of at all.

"Damn that Rias Gremory. I almost had her, Asia Argento should have been _mine_ by now but that stupid Raynare bitch had to fuck it up. She had just one job, get the nun, and steal her Sacred Gear, die so I can revive the nun and be seen as her savior and the Fallen whore fucked. That. Up."

 _Crack!_

Diodora panted and huffed in his rage, ironically giving the girl some respire.

"No. I can still have her. I _must_ have her. There has to be something." He threw the whip all together in his anger and began to pace around.

"There had to be a weakness. Gremory isn't invulnerable. Far from it. But should I-" And suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

"Maria," he called upon his Queen. The only member of his Peerage he hadn't damaged beyond repair and had to replace yet.

"Yes, Master Diodora." The girl answer obediently.

"Rias Gremory had a Vampire under her care. Is it part of her Peerage?"

The girl summoned a magical tablet of sorts and looked up the information on the public records of Rias Gremory.

"No, Master. Rias Gremory doesn't have the Vampire, Gasper Vladi, as part of her Peerage. Only Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou."

The cogs began to turn in Diodora's head.

 _Gasper Vladi._ A grin began to stretch on Diodora's face

"Maria, bring me all the information on the Vampire, Gremory is looking after and make a call to the Carmilla Vampire Faction. Tell them," Diodora's grin appeared bloodthirsty now.

"Diodora Astaroth wishes to help them attain the the heir of the biggest supporter to the Tepes House. Gasper Vladi, heir of the Vladi House."


End file.
